Angel and Devil together?
by b3l3n
Summary: Troy and Gabi hate each other. Always had, and always will be.. so they think. But they unintentionally fell in love. Will they break the rules and 'secretly' be together even when their parents are engaged? How far will they go to be together?
1. Trailer

Hey guys! This is my new story and I hope you like it! I got this idea from an Asian series. Troy is a real devil in this story so please don't say that I'm not portraying his real character. He's real different. Please read and review.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Troy Bolton is the hottest, cutest, richest, most popular and most **devious** guy at East High…_

Troy and Chad were walking to school when suddenly, a random guy bumped onto him.

"Watch where you--" The guy was cut off when he saw Troy looking down at him with an evil glare.

"Troy Bolton?! I'm so sorry! Please forgive. It won't happen again!!!" The guys said apologising quickly.

"Just get out of my way!" Troy said irritated, pushing the guy away causing the guy to fall flat on the ground. He continued walking while the girls watched him in admiration.

-----------------------------

_Gabriella Montez is a shy, beautiful, smart and the most **angelic** girl at East High. _

Gabriella was in the library doing her homework when suddenly, she spotted a struggling girl, carrying a whole pile of books on her arms.

"Here let me help you!" Gabriella said politely taking half of the books from the girl.

"Thank you." The girl said with a smile.

"You're welcome." Gabriella replied.

_What happens when Gabriella find out that her mom's new fiancé is Troy Bolton's dad?_

Gabriella was sitting on the couch watching TV when suddenly, her mother came up to her.

"Hey mom!" Gabriella greeted.

"Hey!" Mrs Montez said nervously.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked.

"Umm… Gabi.. I'm engaged with Jack Bolton." Mrs Montez informed her surprised daughter.

_What if Jack Bolton asked Carla Montez to live with him and his son??_

"Carla, I've been thinking." Jack started.

"What is it?" Mrs Montez asked curiously.

"Why don't you move in with us? Take your daughter and live with us." Jack smiled.

"Are you serious? That'll be great!" Mrs Montez exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Jack.

_Troy and Gabriella didn't really get along much since they were the exact opposite…_

"Hey you! Get in the car! I have to drive you to school!" Troy called out to Gabriella.

"Ok ok! I'm coming." Gabriella said.

"Hurry up! You're so slow!" Troy said annoyed.

"_I'm not that slow!" _Gabriella thought in her mind, frowning at her soon-to-be-brother.

_Gabriella always see Troy do different types of evil stuff…_

Troy was in the cafeteria and instead of lining up to get his food, he just walked right at the front and push the people away not caring if they get hurt or anything.

"Get lost!" Troy said to the poor guy that crashed on the floor.

_But why is she falling for this devil?_

Gabriella was in the Bolton's place and every time he watch Troy with his dad and her mom, he always seem different but not entirely different. He's always smiling and laughing innocently. Its just, there's a soft spot in his heart.

"_Troy is pretty cute. I think I like him. --- Wait what?!! I did not just think that. How could you like that devil? He makes you do all his homework remember?" _Gabriella said, frustrated.

"I'm so confused!" Gabriella whispered.

_Is the devil falling for the angel too?_

Troy's family and Gabriella's were invited to go to a formal party. Mrs Montez and Mr Bolton had to be there earlier than them which meant that Troy had to drive Gabriella to the party.

"Geeky Gabriella are you done yet??" Troy yelled from outside Gabriella's door. He was leaning on the wall looking very bored.

"Please don't call me that! And yes I am done!" Gabriella called out. She went out of the room and saw Troy, not even noticing that she walked out.

"Are you ready?" Gabriella said shyly.

"Just shut--" When Troy turned to look at Gabriella, he couldn't help but stare in amazement. He just stood there frozen.

"_Damn! I never knew Gabriella is hot!--- No! Troy snap out of it! She's a geek remember?" _Troy thought, his heart pounding fast.

_Does Troy care about Gabriella, at least a little bit?_

Gabriella woke up Sunday morning feeling dizzy and sick. Mrs Montez told her to stay at home and rest because she needed to go to an emergency meeting.

"This is not fair. I'm all alone in this huge house." Gabriella said while coughing.

"Who said you're alone?" Troy asked appearing from the door.

"I thought you were hanging out with your friends." Gabriella said confused.

"I was. Here eat this." Troy said with an annoyed tone, handing the soup that he made.

"Umm.. Thanks." Gabriella said shyly with a slight smile.

"Just shut up and eat it." Troy said walking out.

"Were you worried about me? Is that why you came home early?" Gabriella suddenly asked. Troy paused feeling the heat rise up to his cheeks.

"Of course not!" Troy lied but Gabriella knew that he was lying. Troy walked out quickly and slammed the door shut.

"Oh my gosh! This soup taste terrible. I bet he made this though." Gabriella thought happily.

"I guess its eatable." She whispered and continued to eat.

_But Troy wanted to deny his feelings for her…._

Troy walked to his room and can't get over the fact that he was actually worried about Gabriella because she was sick.

"Damn it!! I think I'm falling for Gabriella!! This is not suppose to happen!" Troy thought, frustrated.

"I have to do something to prevent myself from falling for Gabriella!" Troy told his self. An idea struck him and it made him sad to think that he had to do it in order to forget about his feelings for Gabriella.

_What happens when they become closer??_

Troy and Gabriella were supposed to be on their way home but Troy was heading to a different direction.

"Troy where are you going?" Gabriella asked, confused.

"Its for me to know, and you to find out!" Troy smiled.

"_Did he just smile at me? Its miracle!!!" _Gabriella thought with a huge grin.

"Here we are." Troy said.

"Oh my gosh!" Gabriella exclaimed looking at a very fancy and romantic restaurant. They ate their food and suddenly, a slow song came.

"_Should I ask her to dance?" _Troy thought.

"Gabriella, may I have this dance?" Troy said awkwardly.

"I'd love to." Gabriella answered with a smile.

_Will the angel and the devil break the rules to be together?_

Its 1am in Troy's clock but he still couldn't sleep. He just simply couldn't stop thinking about Gabriella even though he tried to so hard to pay no attention to his feelings for her.

"_I can't fall for her. She's gonna be my step sister soon! I can't break the rules. My dad and Mrs Montez will flip. But then again…" _Troy thought deeply.

"That's it! I can't stand it anymore!! I have to ask her this question that's whacking my brain all day!" Troy said, standing up and heading to Gabriella's room which was just next to his.

_Will he finally be able to ask the question? Will destiny really make an Angel and Devil - together??_

------------------------

There's the trailer! I hope you like! Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Don’t scare Gabriella!

**Chapter 1**

Troy walked through the halls of East High. Everybody quickly gave way for him not wanting to go against him. He was the son of the coach and the favourite nephew of the principal of the school. He could do whatever he wanted since nobody dared to dub on him. They knew consequences if they did tell on him.

"Troy, we have basketball practice today. The freshmen are going to be trying out for the team." Chad informed his best friend.

"Oh yeah. We better not have idiots trying out for it." Troy said.

When he arrived at his locker, he saw a guy leaning on it talking to the person next to his locker.

"Hey you! Get lost!" Troy demanded. The boy looked over to him and quickly ran for his life.

"Dude, you're scaring freshmen away." Chad laughed.

"Who cares? They're annoying." Troy said irritated.

-----------------------------

Gabriella was in the classroom and she just finished her work. Their teacher left the class to get something in the staff room.

"_This work was so easy." _Gabriella said in her mind. When she looked around, she saw a girl next to her struggling to answer a question.

"This is so hard! I can't get this right!" The girl cried.

"Do you want me to help you?" Gabriella asked politely.

"You would do that? Really?" The girl said happily.

"Sure. I'm Gabriella by the way." Gabriella introduced.

"Nice meeting you. I'm Kelsi. Are you new here?" Kelsi asked.

"Nice meeting you too. And yes, I am new here." Gabriella giggled.

"How do you know all this stuff then?" Kelsi asked confusedly but Gabriella just shrugged in response.

"So what question do you need help with?" Gabriella asked.

"Umm… here. This one." Kelsi said pointing to a question.

-------------------------------

Troy and the whole basketball team were in the gym waiting for the freshmen to change and try out.

"Why do they have to be so slow?!" Troy said shooting a ball in the hoop.

"Captain, take it easy." Jason laughed and Troy just glared at him with his green eyes. It was only a contact but nobody knew. He didn't want anyone seeing him with baby blue eyes because he thought that it made him look weak. Only his parents knew about his real eyes, not even Chad knew about it.

"All the boys whose trying out for the team, line up in behind the free throw line." Coach Bolton called out and the students quickly obeyed him.

"Troy and the rest of the team, go to the other side of the court and practice." Coach Bolton said.

"That wimp can't even shoot the ball in the hoop. How could he have the guts to come and try out?" Troy laughed at the boy who kept missing the hoop on the other side of the court.

"I think Coach is having a really hard time right now." Chad said as he watched Coach Bolton sighed and shook his head.

"Seriously, they don't know how to bounce a ball." Troy laughed and the others just laughed with him even though they found that really mean for Troy to say those stuff.

--------------------------------

It was lunch time and Kelsi invited Gabriella to sit at their table.

"Hey guys! This is Gabriella. She's new here." Kelsi said and every body said 'hi' to Gabriella.

"I'm Sharpay and this is Taylor." Sharpay said with a smile.

"Hey! Nice meeting you guys." Gabriella said.

"So how did you guys meet?" Taylor asked.

"Oh Gabriella kinda help me with this hard equation." Kelsi said a little embarrassed.

"Oh. So do you have a boyfriend Gabriella?" Sharpay asked catching Gabriella off guard.

"Umm.. No actually. My mom's company transfers her too much that's why I can't have a steady relationship." Gabriella admitted and the girls nodded.

"How about you guys?" Gabriella asked shyly.

"Oh they sit at that table." Taylor said pointing at a table on the other side of the cafeteria.

"Umm.. How come you guys don't sit together?" Gabriella asked completely puzzled.

"Two words." Sharpay said rolling his eyes.

"Troy Bolton." Kelsi said and Gabriella raised her eyebrow, still not getting what they meant.

"He's a really bad boy. Everyone's scared of him, including us. He's a pure devil if you ask me." Taylor sighed.

-----------------------------------------------

Troy and his friends were talking and laughing at their table. Suddenly, a random geeky guy came up to them.

"Can I sit here guys?" The guy asked politely.

"You wish. Go to another table. This is not the geeky section." Troy said sending the poor guy a bad look.

"Oh sorry." The guy said walking off quickly.

When Troy arrived home, he was met by his father.

"Hey Troy! Come here for a second." Jack said and Troy quickly obeyed, following his dad in the kitchen.

"I'm engage with Carla Montez son." Jack informed. Troy was a bit surprised but he quickly relaxed.

"That's cool, I guess." Troy shrugged running to his room.

-----------------------------------------

Gabriella finally arrived home feeling exhausted. She sat on the couch and watched TV.

"Hey mom!" Gabriella greeted.

"Hey Gabi! I have news." Mrs Montez said nervously entering the lounge room and sitting on the couch with her daughter.

"What is it mom?" Gabriella asked fearing that they'll move again.

"Umm… I'm engaged with Jack Bolton." Mrs Montez told her daughter.

"Really?? Oh my gosh! Mom that's great! You've finally found someone. Although I'm a bit disappointed that you didn't tell me about your relationship with him." Gabriella sighed.

"I'm sorry about not telling. I thought you're not ready to have a new father yet." Mrs Montez said.

"Its ok mom! I'm really happy for you!" Gabriella said happily, hugging her mother.

-----------------------------

The next day, Mrs Montez talked to Mr Bolton went to eat lunch together.

"Hey Carla, I've been thinking." Jack started

"What is it?" Mrs Montez asked curiously.

"Why don't you move in with us? Take your daughter and live with us." Jack smiled.

"Are you serious? That'll be great!" Mrs Montez exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Jack.

When Mrs Montez arrived home, she quickly looked for her daughter and she found her in her room.

"Hey Gabi, guess what?" Carla started happily.

"What is it mom?" Gabriella asked with a smile, seeing her mother so cheerful.

"We're moving!" Carla announced and Gabriella thought differently. She became pale and unhappy all of a sudden.

"But I made really good friends here mom!" Gabriella whined.  
"Ohh no.. Its not what you think. I meant as in moving in with Jack and his son!" Carla said excited about the whole thing.

"As long as your happy mom, I'm happy!" Gabriella said wrapping her arms around her mother.

-------------------------------------

Gabriella opened her lockers and looked through her books the next day.

"Hey Gabriella!" Taylor greeted with a smile.

"Hey Taylor, what's up?" Gabriella asked while closing her locker.

"Nothing much. I just want to walk with you to Mrs Darbus." Taylor said and Gabriella smiled.

When they arrived at Mrs Darbus class, they immediately spotted Sharpay and Kelsi but this time, they were sitting next to their boyfriends with Troy at the back talking to other basketball players.

"Hey! I save you guys, seats." Kelsi said and Taylor and Gabriella immediately ran to the seats.

"Gabriella this is Zeke, my boyfriend, this is Jason, Kelsi's boyfriend and this is Chad, Taylor's boyfriend." Sharpay introduced.

"Hello guys. I'm Gabriella." Gabriella said politely.

"Hey!" The guys said as the same time.

"By the way, have you guys been in Troy's house?" Gabriella asked out of nowhere.  
"Yeah for parties and stuff. But other than that, no. We don't want to be alone with Troy in his house." Zeke answered.  
"Oh ok." Gabriella said biting her lip.

"Why'd you ask?" Kelsi asked.

"Oh because ummm... Well my mom's engaged with Troy's dad. " Gabriella whispered.

"Are you serious?! Mr Bolton is a great man. I'm not sure about Troy though." Sharpay whispered back.

"Don't tell anyone ok guys?" Gabriella pleaded and everyone nodded seriously.

"So, you're gonna be staying at his house?" Kelsi asked and Gabriella nodded in response.

"Ohhh good luck with that!" Chad said.

"Don't scare Gabriella!" Taylor said smacking Chad on the head.

"Just be careful ok? Mr Bolton are always working and Troy's always alone in his house. He's a naughty boy so, just take care." Jason said seriously.  
"Just stay as far as possible, away from him. Their house is gigantic anyway, so that'll be easy. Bigger than my house." Sharpay said.

"Thanks for all the advices guys." Gabriella smiled softly.

"No problem." They said in unison.

--------------------------------

Mrs Montez and Gabriella stood in the Bolton's doorstep waiting for someone to open the door.

"Carla! How are you?" Mr Bolton said hugging his fiancée.

"I'm fine Jack." Mrs Montez said with a huge grin.

"This must be Gabriella. What a beautiful girl just like her mother. Nice meeting you." Jack smiled softly.

"Thanks. Nice meeting you too Mr Bolton." Gabriella said shaking Jack's hand.

"Come on in. Troy's in the backyard playing basketball." Mr Bolton informed.

"Gabi, me and Jack are just going somewhere ok?" Mrs Montez said and Gabriella nodded.

"Be a good girl, ok Gabi?" Mrs Montez said hugging her daughter.

"Yes mom." Gabriella said.

"Take care. Bye!" Mrs Montez said walking out with Jack.

"Troy will show you your room and carry your luggage." Mr Bolton said.

"Troy! Come over here!" Jack called out. They waited for a few seconds and finally, Troy appeared.

"Could you be any slower?" Jack told his son.

"Whatever dad. Why'd you call me?" Troy said, sweating.

"_So this is Troy Bolton. He does look like a bad boy and his green eyes are scary." _Gabriella thought.

"I want you to take Gabriella's luggage upstairs." Jack said and Troy groaned.  
"Dad! Why is it have to be me?! How about you?" Troy said rolling his eyes.

"I want you to get along with Gabriella. Me and Carla are going somewhere ok?" Mr Bolton said walking with Mrs Montez to the door.

"Sorry." Gabriella mumbled and Troy stared at her.

"Why the hell are you apologising?" Troy said and Gabriella searched her brain for an answer.

"Because…." Gabriella started still trying to find an answer.

"Whatever. Let's just go upstairs so you can't bother me anymore." Troy said carrying her luggage as if it was just a bag of cotton.

"_What a meanie. But I have to admit, he's pretty strong." _Gabriella thought and quickly followed him to his room.

Troy opened the door and went in, throwing her luggage carelessly on the bed. Gabriella suddenly tripped over something and Troy quickly grabbed her to prevent her from falling.

"You are such an idiot." Troy said with no emotions.

"Thanks." Gabriella said sarcastically.

-------------------

There's the first chapter.. I'm not really happy with it but it will get better, trust me. This is just the start of everything that's why. It show's how mean and bad Troy is. I hope you like it though. Please review. I really appreciate it.


	3. Once a devil, always a devil

**Chapter 2**

"Good morning Gabi. Come and eat breakfast." Carla said motioning Gabriella to sit down.

"Thanks mom." Gabriella said.

"I'm sorry but I have to go now. Troy will be up in a minute." Jack said taking one more toast before leaving.

"Oh he's up. Troy you have to drive Gabriella to school and in the afternoon, you have to drive her home too." Jack said seriously.

"Why me?" Troy whined.  
"Because you have to. Don't forget ok?" Jack said.

"I can just walk Mr Bolton." Gabriella said.

"I wouldn't allow it. The school is pretty far from here. If you walk, its gonna take you half an hour with a sore feet afterwards." Jack told Gabriella.

"Oh right." Gabriella said.

"I can just pick her up in the afternoon because I got to go now too." Carla said.

"Didn't you say you're coming home late?" Jack asked.

"Oh right." Carla said.

"If you forget to take Gabriella home, I will ground you for a month." Jack told Troy sternly heading to the door with Mrs Montez.

"Whatever." Troy said grabbing a cereal.

After Troy and Gabriella ate, the two of them head outside.

"Hey you! Get on! I don't want to be late!" Troy demanded as he sat on the driver's seat, obviously irritated.

"Sorry." Gabriella mumbled and quickly sat on the front seat, scared of what Troy might do to her if she was too slow.

"_He didn't have to yell at me. I wasn't that slow." _Gabriella said in her mind.

When they arrived at the school, everybody started to stare and mumbled things around.

"Is that Troy's girlfriend?" They heard someone asked.

"Stop gossiping around!! Don't you have other things to do?!" Troy yelled over the mumbles around them. Everyone quickly quieted down and simply walked away before Troy could do something bad to them.

-------------------------------

It was free period and the girls were hanging out in the theatre because they wanted to watch Ryan try out for a part in Mrs Darbus play.

"So Gabriella, how's your first day in the Bolton's?" Sharpay asked curiously.

"Its ok I guess. You're right guys, he's not a very friendly guy." Gabriella sighed.

"Good luck with the rest of the days!" Taylor said.

"And he has to drive me home and to school." Gabriella said.

"I feel sorry for you." Kelsi said patting Gabriella's sympathetically.

"Don't worry guys. I'll be fine." Gabriella said.

-----------------------------

"So Troy, what's going on with you and Gabriella?" Chad asked. The whole basketball team were practising in the gym, after school.

"What the hell? Nothing's going on. She's just staying at my place and she's gonna be my sister." Troy answered.

"Oh right." Jason said.

"Who's bringing her home today then?" Zeke asked confusedly and Troy suddenly froze.

"Crap! This is so stupid. I have to go." Troy said running quickly to meet up with Gabriella at the entrance.

Troy finally spotted her reading a book and waiting for him.

"Why the hell are you reading a book?" Troy said with a disgusted face.

"Oh umm… I like reading." Gabriella confessed shyly.

"What a geek. Come on." Troy said walking to his car as Gabriella followed him.

When they arrived home, Troy quickly head to the kitchen, wanting a drink. Gabriella went to the kitchen too because she was thirsty too. Troy opened the fridge and took out a can of soft drink. Suddenly, an idea struck him and an evil smile played on lips.

"_Aha!" _Troy said and grabbed another can of soft drink for Gabriella. He quickly shook it while Gabriella wasn't looking.

"Want a drink? Here!" Troy said tossing the can to Gabriella.

"_Is he being nice or what?" _Gabriella thought eyeing the drink. Troy watched her at the corner of his eyes as Gabriella opened the drink.

As soon as the can opened, the soft drink splashed right on Gabriella's face and dripped down her shirt because the can was shaken. **(You guys know what happens when you shake a soft drink)** She looked at Troy only to find him laughing his head off.

"I thought you just did a nice thing. But I was wrong." Gabriella said as Troy continued to laugh at her.

"Once a devil, always a devil." Gabriella said walking off and heading to her room to get change.

---------------------------------------

The next day, Gabriella was in the cafeteria sitting with the girls.

"Hey, you know Troy, why does your boyfriends still hang around with him even though everyone knows he's…. not very pleasant. Even you guys think that." Gabriella asked curiously.

"Oh that. Well, sometimes Troy isn't all bad. As a matter of fact, he cares about his friends and all the people close to him. He just never show it." Taylor explained but Gabriella was still not convinced.

"If a friend of his got bullied or something, he will hurt the bully with all his power. He overreacts all the time. He just make bad decisions which leads to violent. That's all he knows to get his anger out. Violence." Sharpay added.

"Oh. Does his dad know about his attitude and stuff?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, sort of. But you see, his dad is always away. He's too busy with his work leaving Troy alone all the time. Troy hated that. I think that's how Troy turned into such a devil." Kelsi said and Gabriella finally understood.

"Where did his mom went?" Gabriella asked curiously. She have never really asked anybody about Troy's mother.

"Oh she died when he was like 10. It was really sad." Sharpay said and Gabriella nodded her head in understanding.

They continued eating. When Gabriella looked around the cafeteria, she spotted Troy marching right in front of the canteen line and pushing everyone in front of him.

"_They're right. He always use violence. But why do I feel sorry for him?" _Gabriella asked herself.

Gabriella kept glancing at Troy when they were in the car.

"_He cares about his friends? He's so strange!" _Gabriella thought.

"What are you looking at?" Troy asked rudely.

"Umm.. Nothing. Sorry." Gabriella said slightly embarrassed.

They got out of the car and Troy tossed the keys to Gabriella. She tried to catch it but she failed miserably.

"You're an idiot!" Troy said shaking his head. Gabriella's shirt lifted up a little when she bent down to get the keys. Troy looked down and saw that she had a butterfly tattoo on her back, just above her jeans.

"Does your mom know about your tattoo?" Troy asked.

"What?!" Gabriella exclaimed fearfully. She quickly stood up and straightened her shirt.

"How did you know I have a tattoo?" Gabriella asked frantically.

"Oh. So your mom doesn't know about it." Troy smirked evilly.

"Please don't tell her." Gabriella begged because she knows that she will get in trouble if her mother finds out.

"Don't worry I won't." Troy said as Gabriella eyed him.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yup. In one condition." He said as Gabriella groaned.

"What?" She asked.

"You have to do all my homework for the whole month." He said and Gabriella's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious? Why can't you do it yourself?" She exclaimed.

"Wanna make it two months?" He said and Gabriella quickly shut up.

"_This is so not fair!" _Gabriella thought as they entered the house.

Troy quickly gave Gabriella all his projects and homework for the week. It was a whole pile since Troy never does his homework.

"Have fun!" Troy laughed and ran out of Gabriella's door.

"Yeah I will." Gabriella replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

After about 4 hours of straight working, Gabriella finally finished everything that Troy gave her and her own homework as well.

"_Troy's works were so easy. I don't' get why he can't do it himself!" _Gabriella thought while stretching her arms and legs. Suddenly, she heard commotions downstairs.

"I think mom and Mr Bolton are here." Gabriella said and rushed downstairs. When she arrived there, she saw Troy helping her mother cook while Mr Bolton set up the table.

"_Troy helping others?? That's…. strange." _Gabriella walked closer and saw Troy laughing with her mother and his father.

"_Is that really Troy? He's so different around his dad and… my mom." _Gabriella thought, amazed.

"Oh hey Gabriella." Jack greeted happily.

"Hello, Mr Bolton, mom and Troy." Gabriella said, simply giving Troy a glare without their parents noticing.  
"Oh hi there Gabriella." Carla smiled softly.

"How's the homework going." Troy smirked thinking that Gabriella probably had a hard time.  
"I finished all of it!" Gabriella said proudly, smirking at Troy's shocked face.

"Yeah right!" Troy said.

"Wanna bet?" Gabriella challenged while Troy just frowned and head to the table.

--------------------------------

The next morning, Gabriella woke up and went downstairs. She saw Troy and her mother laughing and just talking.

"_Troy is pretty cute. I think I like him. --- Wait what?!! I did not just think that. How could you like that devil? He makes you do all his homework remember?" _Gabriella said, frustrated.

"I'm so confused!" Gabriella whispered.

Troy looked up and saw Gabriella. He quickly shut up and continued eating coolly as if Gabriella didn't just witnessed something that could ruin his reputation.

"Hey mom." Gabriella said. She looked at Troy and gave him a small smile.

**Troy's POV**

Did Geeky Gabriella just smiled at me after I made her do all my school work? Why does she have to be such an angel? Now I'm feeling kinda guilty that she's still nice to me.

**End of POV**

When they arrived at the school, Gabriella quickly parted ways from Troy, searching desperately for her friends. She was so confused about her feelings for Troy.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella called out and ran to Sharpay who was searching through her locker.

"What's wrong Gabi?" Kelsi and Taylor said exactly the same time, appearing from the corner.

"I need to talk to you guys." Gabriella said and the girls nodded wanting her to continue.

"I think… I'm not sure… I don't know I think… ummm.. Possibly.. Maybe.." Gabriella started.

"Just say it Gabs." Sharpay said impatiently.

"IthinkilikeTroy!!" Gabriella said in one breath. Of course, the girls didn't pick up anything that she said.

"Gabi slow down!" Kelsi said.

"I think I have feelings for Troy." Gabriella whispered.

"Oh my god!!" Sharpay practically yelled.

"Yeah sure just yell so everybody will look at us." Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Sharpay mumbled as they started to walk to somewhere quiet.

"Are you serious?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know. I mean, he acts really different around my mom and Mr Bolton. He's so nice and all." Gabriella sighed.

"He's gonna be your step brother soon. What are you going to do?" Kelsi asked.

"I think that's why she came to us." Sharpay chuckled and Kelsi blushed, slightly embarrassed. Before they could continue their conversation, the bell went signalling for them to go to their homerooms.

When the girls arrived at their homerooms, they quickly scanned the room, looking for their boyfriends. They rushed to their seats leaving Gabriella sitting next to Troy.

"_This is just great!" _Gabriella thought sarcastically.

"You know, Gabriella and Troy wouldn't make such a bad couple." Taylor whispered to Sharpay and Kelsi.

"Actually, they make a great couple!" Kelsi said with a smile.

"But Gabriella deserves someone better. A devil wouldn't quite match with an angel. They're gonna be brothers and sisters remember? " Sharpay replied.  
"You're right. Gabriella is too nice for Troy." Taylor said and the girls nodded in agreement.

---------------------------------

Its 11pm and Gabriella couldn't sleep at all because of the thunderstorms outisde.

"_Come on! I'm 16 years old! Why am I scared of thunderstorms?" _Gabriella said, trying to convince her self that there's nothing to be scared of but it wasn't working.

"Uggghhh!" Gabriella suddenly, threw her pillow on the wall.

--------------------------------

Troy woke up by a sound of something that hit his wall. **(remember, Troy and Gabriella's room are just next to each other) **

"What the hell was that?!" Troy groaned and stood up, frustrated that he was awoken in the middle of the night. He walked out and barged in Gabriella's room without knocking.

"What's going on?" Troy asked with an annoyed tone. He looked over at the wall and saw a pillow on the ground.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked confused. She couldn't really see Troy's face since it was dark.

"How the hell did that pillow get there?" Troy said and walked over to Gabriella's bed ready to give her a lecture to be quiet.

"Umm… I threw it?" Gabriella confessed.

"Its bad enough that the freakin' thunderstorms are making annoying noises. How come you're still awake?" Troy asked her, lying on the edge of Gabriella's bed.

"I'm scared of thunderstorms." Gabriella admitted and Troy quickly sat up, staring at her.

"Aha! So a nerd like you can't figure out something to make you sleep when there's thunderstorms!!" Troy laughed and Gabriella looked down, embarrassed.

"Just shut up and sleep." Troy stood up and picked the pillow on the ground. He smiled evilly and chucked the pillow right on her face.

"OW!" Gabriella said, glaring at Troy. A lightning appeared, giving the room a dim light. Gabriella finally had the chance to see Troy's face through the darkness. When she did, she froze with her mouth hanging open and just staring at Troy. She wasn't sure if she saw a 'blue eyed' , Troy.

"What?" Troy asked confused.

------------------

There's the second chapter! I really hope you like it! Thanks for all your reviews. I'm gonna try to update as soon as I can but school just started today so I'm not really sure. Please review and tell me what you think so far.

By the way, Troy always wear his green contacts, for those of you who doesn't know. Just wanted to clear that up.


	4. Just follow me

**Chapter 3**

**Recap**

"_Just shut up and sleep." Troy stood up and picked the pillow on the ground. He smiled evilly and chucked the pillow right on her face._

"_OW!" Gabriella said, glaring at Troy. A lightning appeared, giving the room a dim light. Gabriella finally had the chance to see Troy's face through the darkness. When she did, she froze with her mouth hanging open and just staring at Troy. She wasn't sure if she saw a 'blue eyed' , Troy._

"_What?" Troy asked confused._

**End of Recap**

"Come here for a second." Gabriella said but Troy just backed away.

"Are your eyes blue?" Gabriella said running to him and looking him right on the eye.

"_Oh crap! I'm not wearing my green contacts!" _Troy thought.

"No.. Its green." Troy lied and ran out of her room.

The next morning, Gabriella woke up early. She went down and saw her mom cooking breakfast.

"Oh hey Gabriella. Could you wake up Troy for me?" Carla asked.

"Sure." Gabriella answered, running to Troy's room.

When she entered, she saw Troy sleeping peacefully

"_Gosh! He is such a cutie!!" _Gabriella thought with a smile. She walked closer to his bed and shook him a little.

"Wake up Troy!" Gabriella said softly, which did no good in waking him up. She shook him again but nothing happened.

"How do I wake him up?" Gabriella asked herself, facing Troy. She bent down and just examined his face. Suddenly, she felt Troy grabbed her arm.

"What the--" She was cut off when Troy suddenly pulled her down causing her to lay right on top of him.

"_What is he doing?" _Gabriella thought, trying to get out of his grasp but Troy just wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

"Troy, let me go!" Gabriella exclaimed. When she looked up, she saw Troy still sleeping with a small smile on his face.

"Let me go!" She kept repeating and eventually, Troy woke up with a puzzled look.

"Gabi?" Troy said and Gabriella froze for two reasons, one - because he never called her Gabi before, and two - he was amazed by his stunning blue eyes.

There was a moment of silent until finally, Gabriella noticed their awkward position. She quickly jumped off and stood up, blushing.

"Why were you on top of me?" Troy asked with a smirk.

"You wanted to kiss me don't ya!" Troy teased and Gabriella frowned.

"You wish Bolton! I wasn't gonna be positioned on top of you if you didn't pull me right onto you." Gabriella shotted back and Troy just stared at her confusedly.

"What? I was sleeping the whole time." Troy said.

"Then you are a very strange sleeper. I wouldn't get too close to you when I'm sleeping. You might do something to me in your sleep!" Gabriella smirked and Troy blushed a little.

Gabriella didn't want to embarrass him more so she decided to walk away. Suddenly, she stopped.

"Troy you have gorgeous eyes! Why do you wear green contacts?" Gabriella asked, puzzled.

"Because blue eyes make guys look weak. Its such a soft colour!" Troy said and Gabriella shook her head.

"You're wrong." She said walking out the room.

Both of them were now dressed up and eating breakfast.

"Oh by the way, Gabriella, Troy we have a party to attend to tonight and its formal. All your friends are coming too." Jack said while Troy groaned.  
"But mom, I don't have anything to wear." Gabriella whined.

"Oh don't worry dear. I already bought a gorgeous gown for you and I'm sure you'll look beautiful in it." Carla smiled while Troy smirked.

"Whatever she wears, its not gonna change her appearance Mrs Montez." Troy said while Gabriella and Jack glared at him.

"Its true." Troy said defensively.

"A girl can always turn more beautiful than ever. I won't be surprise if you won't stop staring at Gabriella tonight!" Jack told his son.

"I'll prove you wrong!" Troy challenged.

--------------------------------

The night finally came and Gabriella was in her room finishing her make up. Gabriella's mom and Mr Bolton had to be in the party earlier than them which meant that Troy had to drive Gabriella to the party.

"Geeky Gabriella are you done yet??" Troy yelled from outside Gabriella's door. He was leaning on the wall looking very bored.

"Please don't call me that! And yes I am done!" Gabriella called out. She went out of the room and saw Troy, not even noticing that she walked out.

"Are you ready?" Gabriella said shyly.

"Just shut--" When Troy turned to look at Gabriella, he couldn't help but stare in amazement. He just stood there frozen.

"_Damn! I never knew Gabriella is hot!--- No! Troy snap out of it! She's a geek remember?" _Troy thought, his heart pounding fast.  
_"I will not loose the bet to my dad! So stop staring Troy!" _Troy thought trying to look anywhere else but Gabriella.

When they arrived at the location, they looked around, searching for their friends.

"Where are they?" Gabriella asked.

"How am I suppose to know." Troy frowned. Suddenly, a random guy came up to Gabriella.  
"Hey there pretty lady. Can I escort you?" The guy asked flirtatiously. Gabriella looked over at Troy who was glaring at the guy. He walked over to him and simply stomped on his foot.

"Can't you see that I'm her escort?" Troy said grabbing Gabriella's hand while the guy looked down at his sore foot.

"Why'd you stomp on his foot?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"He's annoying." Troy shrugged.

"So you will just hurt people because they annoy you?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. End of discussion!" Troy said while frowning.

--------------------------

"What's taking Gabi and Troy?" Sharpay asked her friends.  
"I don't know." Chad shrugged not even caring.

"Is that them over there?!" Taylor exclaimed pointing at Troy and Gabriella's direction.

"Oh my gosh! They truly are cute together!" Sharpay squealed.

Troy and Gabriella walked towards their friends quietly.

"Hey guys!" Gabriella said noticing her friends' amused faces. Troy and Gabriella never realised that they were still holding hands.  
"Hello. Umm…. Did we miss something?" Sharpay smirked pointing at Troy and Gabriella's hand.

"What are you talking about ice queen?" Troy looked down and saw his hand intertwined with Gabriella's. He quickly pulled away blushing.

"Excuse us boys!" Sharpay said dragging the girls including Gabriella away.

"What's going on Sharpay?" Gabriella asked confusedly.

"Gabriella! Troy and you look so cute together!" Taylor said with a smile.  
"Last time I checked you didn't want me to be with him." Gabriella said.

"We know but why were you guys so… cozy?" Kelsi smirked.

"We were not cozy! Troy just saved me from a creepy guy!" Gabriella defended.

"So he's your night in shining armour now?" Sharpay questioned.

"Guys can we just drop the subject? Please?" Gabriella begged.

"Fine! But this is not the end Gabi!" Sharpay said while the others girls laughed.

--------------------------

"So Troy, I see some connection between you and Gabriella." Chad said wiggling his eyebrows.

"There's no connection between me and Gabriella and don't ever talk about anything like this again!" Troy said not wanting to talk about Gabriella anymore.

"Sure thing man. But I reckon she looks hot tonight." Jason and Troy just glared at him.

The girls finally came back with smiles on their faces. After a few minutes, each pair started to walk to the dance floor and dance eventually leaving Troy and Gabriella alone.  
"If you think that I will ask you to dance, better think twice." Troy smirked.

"I am not waiting for you to ask me. Maybe someone else will dance with me." Gabriella grinned looking at a handsome guy approaching her with a smile. Troy frowned and quickly grabbed Gabriella's hand before the guy could come any closer.

"Troy where are you taking me?" Gabriella asked with an amused look on her face.

"Just follow me." Troy said heading to a very unfamiliar place.

They finally arrived at their destination and Gabriella couldn't help but stare at the view.

"Wow! Its beautiful here!" Gabriella exclaimed with a huge smile.

"I know." Troy said sitting on the bench and looking straight at Gabriella.

"So what do we do now?" Gabriella asked sitting next to him.

"I don't know." Troy shrugged.

"Troy can I ask you something?" Gabriella started.

"What is it?" He replied.

"Do you know that you're a nice guy?" Gabriella said and Troy froze.

"Yeah right. Explain to me why people call me 'The Devil'." Troy laughed.

"Because they don't know the real you." She said and he just raised his eyebrow.

"And you do?" He asked.

"Not really but I can see how much you care about the people close to you. I love seeing you laughing and talking with our parents happily. You're an entire different person when you're at home." She smiled which made Troy's stomach to do back flips.

"Let's just go." Troy said trying to get away with Gabriella's explanations of him becoming a nice guy.

-----------------------------------

Gabriella woke up Saturday morning feeling dizzy and sick. Mrs Montez told her to stay at home and rest because she needed to go to an emergency meeting.

"This is not fair. I'm all alone in this huge house." Gabriella said while coughing. She grabbed a book and started reading.

"Who said you're alone?" Troy asked appearing from the door.

"I thought you were hanging out with your friends." Gabriella said confused.

"I was. Here eat this." Troy said with an annoyed tone, handing the soup that he made.

"Umm.. Thanks." Gabriella said shyly with a slight smile.

"Just shut up and eat it." Troy said walking out.

"Were you worried about me? Is that why you came home early?" Gabriella suddenly asked. Troy paused feeling the heat rise up to his cheeks.

"Of course not!" Troy lied but Gabriella knew that he was lying. Troy walked out quickly and slammed the door shut.

"Oh my gosh! This soup taste terrible. I bet he made this though." Gabriella thought happily.

"I guess its eatable." She whispered and continued to eat.

Troy walked to his room and can't get over the fact that he was actually worried about Gabriella because she was sick.

"_Damn it!! I think I'm falling for Gabriella!! This is not suppose to happen!" _Troy thought, frustrated. He started to play some basketball in the backyard to take his mind off certain things or a certain someone.

"_I have to do something to prevent myself from falling for Gabriella!" _Troy told his self. An idea struck him and it made him sad to think that he had to do it in order to forget about his feelings for Gabriella. But will his plans work?

------------------------------

I hope you like it! Sorry if Gabriella and Troy didn't dance in the party but I promise they will, soon!! So what do you think of this chapter? Please review.


	5. Where do I go from here

**Chapter 4**

**Recap**

_Troy walked to his room and can't get over the fact that he was actually worried about Gabriella because she was sick._

"_Damn it!! I think I'm falling for Gabriella!! This is not suppose to happen!" Troy thought, frustrated. He started to play some basketball in the backyard to take his mind off certain things or a certain someone._

"_I have to do something to prevent myself from falling for Gabriella!" Troy told his self. An idea struck him and it made him sad to think that he had to do it in order to forget about his feelings for Gabriella. But will his plans actually make him stop liking Gabriella?_

**End of Recap**

Gabriella finally finished the very… strange soup that Troy made.

"I think I feel better!" Gabriella said with a smile. She walked over to the window and saw Troy playing basketball.

"_Gosh! I think I'm truly falling for this devil. I can't fall for him! We just don't match and I doubt that he likes me anyway." _Gabriella sighed.

The rest of the day, Troy and Gabriella didn't even say a word to each other. Troy was ignoring her and every time she tried to talk to him, he'll just answer with a 'just shut' or 'don't talk to me'. It truly confused Gabriella why he was being extra mean to her.

"_What did I do wrong?"_ Gabriella thought worriedly. It was the next day and its 8am. Troy was just sitting there completely ignoring Gabriella.

"_How come he's suddenly so mean to me?" _Gabriella said in her mind.

"Hey you!" Troy called out to Gabriella.

"Yeah?" She asked hoping that he will apologise to her or something.

"I'm hungry! Go cook me breakfast!" Troy ordered.

"But before mom left, just five minutes ago, you said that you weren't hungry. That's why she didn't cook anything." Gabriella whined.

"So, I'm hungry now! Just hurry up and cook me something. I'll get my homework ready so you can do them after you cook." Troy said while Gabriella frown.

"_Uggghh!! I hate him now! How could I possibly like this guy?! He is such a DEVIL!" _Gabriella screamed in her mind as she started taking the pan out and cooked some eggs.

"There! Finish! You can eat now!" Gabriella said putting a plate with food on the counter. Troy walked over and tasted it.

"Taste HORRIBLE! Can you cook or what?! I'm not eating that! Cook something else!" Troy said walking away.

"What do you think I am here? Your personal maid?" Gabriella burst furiously.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Troy said coolly.

"Yes I do because I am not a maid nor your homework machine!" Gabriella yelled.

"If you don't want your mom to know about your tattoo, you have to obey me!" Troy shouted back while Gabriella sighed in frustration.

"_Stupid tattoo! Why the hell did I have that anyway? Stupid move Gabi!" _Gabriella scolded herself.

The night finally came and Gabriella was EXHAUSTED! Troy made him clean his super chaotic bedroom and he was the one who took credit for cleaning it when Mr Bolton and her mother came home.

"_I cleaned my room dad, he said! Yeah right! He's such a liar! He didn't even do one bit in helping me clean his room up!" _Gabriella frowned.

--------------------

Troy laid on his bed feeling angry with himself.

"_I've been such a jerk to her! She probably hates me now which is good--- Wait what?! Its not good! I don't want her to hate me! I just don't want to fall in love with her!"_ Troy thought.

"How am I gonna make up for everything I did? I'm stupid!" Troy whispered covering his face with a pillow.

The next day, Troy wanted to talk to her but she was kinda ignoring him in a way and he was too stubborn to convince her to talk to him.

"_Girls are so frustrating!" _Troy thought as he drove Gabriella to school without a word.

When they arrived, they were quickly met by their friends. The pair swiftly moved as far away as possible from each other without their friends noticing.

"Hey Gabi! Hey Troy!" All of them greeted. Sharpay looked at Gabriella and Troy weirdly because they weren't talking at all.

"We'll see you guys later!" Sharpay said dragging the girls to the other direction.

"See you!" The boys said, walking off.

"Gabi, what's up with you and Troy?" Kelsi asked.

"You noticed too?" Taylor asked Kelsi.

"Well duh. I think we all noticed!" Kelsi said while Sharpay nodded in agreement.

"What are you guys talking about?" Gabriella asked pretending not to know anything.

"Oh come on Gabi. We can see that you and Troy didn't say a word to each other and you were like, walking one mile away from each other." Sharpay said with a 'duh' tone.

"I don't know. He started being mean to me. I'm starting to dislike him." Gabriella said.

"_As if Gabriella. You know that you still like him deep inside." _Gabriella thought rolling her eyes mentally.

"What do you mean he started being mean to you?" Taylor asked.

"Ok, on Saturday I was sick and he came to my room and made a soup for me--" Before Gabriella could continue, the girls already started squealing in excitement forgetting about the real story why Troy was mean to Gabriella.

"Uhh guys, that's just the start!" Gabriella said interrupting the other girls.

"Oh right. Continue!" Kelsi said.

"Ok, then when I walked out of my room, he just started ignoring me and saying mean stuff to me. The whole weekend, he made me his slave!" Gabriella exclaimed while the girls looked at her weirdly.

"Why would you agree to be his slave?" Taylor asked confusedly.

"_Crap I didn't think they would ask that! I can't tell them 'oh because Troy knew I had a tattoo'. They might black mail me too!" _Gabriella though worriedly.

"Umm, 'cause…" Suddenly the bell rang.

"_Thank you God! Thank you!" _Gabriella smiled.

------------------------------

That afternoon, Gabriella really didn't want to be driven by Troy but she had no choice. She was sure that Troy didn't like her and he would say mean stuff to her again or just completely take no notice of her.

"Get in the car!" Troy exclaimed and Gabriella quickly obeyed.

When they were in the car, Gabriella was kinda scared of Troy because he was so lost in his thoughts and he was frowning the whole time.

"_This is the time I want to read his mind. Gosh, he scares me when he frowns and I don't even know the reason why." _Gabriella thought as she eyed Troy.

Suddenly, Gabriella realised that they weren't heading to Troy's house.

"Troy where are you going?" Gabriella asked, confused.

"_I have to make up for everything that I did to her!" _Troy thought.

"Its for me to know, and you to find out!" Troy smiled.

"_Did he just smile at me? it's a miracle!!!" _Gabriella thought with a huge grin.

"_Maybe I'm landing on his good side today." _Gabriella said in her mind.

"Here we are." Troy said. They finally arrived at a place unfamiliar to Gabriella.

"Oh my gosh!" Gabriella exclaimed looking at a very fancy and romantic restaurant.

"Why did you take me here?" Gabriella asked curiously as they went inside and sat at a table.

"I don't know." Troy shrugged and Gabriella frowned a little bit.

"_This boy is so unpredictable! Moments ago he was such a jerk and now, he's.. I don't know, nice?" _Gabriella thought.

They started eating in silence and Gabriella felt awkward.

"I'm sorry." Troy suddenly said out of nowhere. Gabriella stared at him confused.

"What for?" Gabriella asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Because I was a jerk." Troy said shrugging while Gabriella just sat frozen and didn't know what to say.

They ate their food and suddenly, a slow song came, 'Heaven is Missing an Angel' by 98 degrees. Troy knew this is the perfect song to dance with Gabriella since… well, she is an angel.

"_Should I ask her to dance?" _Troy thought deeply.

"Gabriella, may I have this dance?" Troy said awkwardly. Gabriella was taken aback but she didn't want to refuse.

"I'd love to." Gabriella answered with a smile.

They head to the small dance floor of the restaurant. He slowly put his arms on her waist while she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"_Crap! I think my feelings for him are coming back again! Man, but I really don't get him sometimes. He's like two very different person!" _Gabriella thought as she slowly put her head on his shoulder. They sway to the music in a comfortable silence.

"So am I forgiven?" Troy suddenly asked with a slight chuckle.

"Maybe." Gabriella replied with a smile. Her arms slowly snaked around Troy's neck while he unconsciously pulled her closer.

It went so fast and the next thing Gabriella knew they were on their way home.

"Did you have fun?" Troy asked silently.

"Yeah I did. Did you?" Gabriella asked and he shrugged in response making her frown.

"_Am I really that boring to him that he can't have fun when he's with me?" _Gabriella thought leaning back to her seat.

"You're so hard to understand." Gabriella mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Troy asked, not hearing what she just said.

"Nothing." She quickly answered, going out of the car since they arrived at Troy's house already.

"_Is she mad at me?" _Troy thought watching as Gabriella stormed inside the house.

-------------------------

The next morning, Gabriella was standing in her locker putting her books away. Troy was just in the corner, walking her way. Suddenly, a guy came up to Gabriella.

"Hey Gabriella… umm… I was wondering if you have a boyfriend?" The guy asked politely. Troy glared at the guy and just listened to their conversation.

"Umm.. No actually. Why?" Gabriella asked.

"Maybe you want to eat lunch with me or something?" Troy was now furious for some reason. He quickly walked towards them. Before Gabriella could answer, the guy was bumped on the side by non other than, Troy Bolton. Gabriella watched in horror as the guy fell right on the ground.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" Gabriella said kneeling beside the poor guy.

"_Why does she care so much?" _Troy thought, frowning at the guy.

"Troy what is wrong with you?!!!" Gabriella almost yelled, angrily.

"But---" Troy was suddenly cut off by Gabriella.

"Just leave us alone Troy. Go do bad stuff somewhere else." Gabriella said helping the guy up.

Troy stormed away and head at his secret spot.

"You're so stupid Troy!" Troy told his self.

"_Gabriella really hates me now! Why do I care so much about her? I feel like I lost everything. I'm so dumb falling for such an angel like her! I think every thing that happened yesterday was all a dream because today is a total nightmare!" _Troy thought as he sat on a bench. Troy suddenly took out a paper and pen and started writing a song. He didn't know what possessed him to do that but he did. After he finished writing, he started singing it.

"_Damn! I'm such a confused guy and a total dork!!" _Troy thought.

_Where do I go_

_Every direction seems to be against the flow_

_And who will I be_

_What does it mean to just be me_

_So tired of having to choose _

_Where I'll be and what I'm gonna do_

_Lost in confusion _

_I feel like I'm losin it all_

_Where do I go from here_

_With all this confusion _

_now who's gonna break my fall_

_There's no one left to call_

_Nothing is clear_

_Where do I go from here_

Troy sighed feeling so out of place. He just realised everything that he did in his life was literally wrong. Every time he tried to help, he always pick the wrong decision making the situation worse.

_Did I let u down_

_My good intentions _

_never seem to come around_

_And I have to believe _

_That there's an answer I can see_

This time, all Troy could think about was Gabriella. He couldn't get her off his mind.

"_I tried to be nice… but I can't do it properly." _Troy thought and continued singing.

_So tired of having to choose _

_Where I'll be and what I'm gonna do_

_Lost in confusion _

_I feel like I'm losin it all_

_Where do I go from here_

_With all this confusion _

_now who's gonna break my fall_

_There's no one left to call_

_Nothing is clear_

_Where do I go from here_

_I can't tell what's up or down _

_My head's spinning all the time_

_Every time I turn around _

_there's another useless sign_

_I wanna know _

_but I don't know which way I'm gonna go_

Troy was so confused and frustrated.

"_Of all the girls I could imagine my self with, why does it have to be an angel like Gabriella." _Troy said in his mind.

_Where will I go _

_Which way will it go_

_Lost in confusion _

_I feel like I'm losin it all_

_Where do I go from here_

_With all this confusion _

_now who's gonna break my fall_

_There's no one left to call_

_Nothing is clear_

_Where do I go from here_

Troy ended the song feeling shocked that he just sang. Something that he never ever did before!! Lucky for him, no one was there to hear him. He read through the song again and suddenly crumpled the paper.

"_Stupid song! Makes me more confused!" _Troy thought chucking the piece of paper near a plant. The bell rang so he quickly head down the stairs and to his next class not even bothering to pick up the lyrics.

"_Should I go back to ignoring her and being mean to her? Or just be nice to her? Which way should I choose?" _Troy thought to his self confusedly.

----------------------------

There goes the next chapter! I hope you like it! I really appreciate all of your reviews! The song that Troy sang is 'Where do I go from here' by Sebastian Mego from 'Jump In!' soundtrack. Please review.


	6. What just happened?

**Chapter 5**

**Recap**

_Troy ended the song. He read through it and suddenly crumpled the paper._

"_Stupid song! Makes me more confused!" Troy thought chucking the piece of paper near a plant. The bell rang so he quickly head down the stairs and to his next class._

"_Should I go back to ignoring her and being mean to her? Or just be nice to her? Which way should I choose?" Troy thought to his self confusedly._

**End of Recap**

Its 1am in Troy's clock but he still couldn't sleep. He just simply couldn't stop thinking about Gabriella even though he tried so hard to pay no attention to his feelings for her.

"That's it! I have to ask her this question that's whacking my brain all day!" Troy said, standing up and heading to Gabriella's room which was just next to his.

He stormed out of his room and quickly opened Gabriella's door without knocking. He suddenly tripped on something, causing Gabriella to wake up from the noise.

"Troy?! What are you doing here?!" Gabriella asked, still angry about what Troy did with the poor guy who got a lump on his head because of him.

Troy suddenly forgot why he was there.

"_Crap! What am I gonna say?" _Troy thought.

"Umm… I have a homework due tomorrow and you have to do it!" Troy lied.

"What?! Troy its 1:15am!!! Why are you torturing me?!" Gabriella almost shouted but suddenly remembered that she might wake up their parents.

"I love to see girls get frustrated." Troy lied again.

"_Shut your big mouth Troy! You're making the situation worst!" _Troy thought.

"Oh ok. Well congratulations because I'm really frustrated right now! Gosh Troy! Why do you make me do your work in the middle of the night?! You make me your slave and order me around! Damn it Troy! I'm so exhausted of fighting you and following everything you say! Why do you have to be so mean to me?? Why do you hate me so much??!!!" Gabriella yelled angrily not caring anymore if she woke up the neighbours or something.

"That's the thing Gabriella!!! I don't hate you! I'm freakin confused!! When you came, everything became complicated. I don't know who I should be!!! A nice guy or a devil!! Damn it Gabi!! I've fallen for you and I don't know how to control my feelings that I decided to be such a jerk to you just to try and forget this feelings for you!! But guess what!! I can't because… damn it, why do I have to fall for such and angel like you!!" Troy yelled while Gabriella just stood frozen at her spot with shock ness written all over her face. She never expected him to say those words. In fact, it was the last thing that she would ever imagine Troy would say to her.

"You know what just--- just forget about what I said!" Troy said shaking his head and quickly walked back to his room before Gabriella could even say anything.

"_What just happened?" _Gabriella asked herself looking very shocked. She unknowingly fell back on her bed not knowing what to do.

"He likes me? He actually likes me?" Gabriella whispered.

"Gabriella you are so stupid! He likes you and you yelled at him like it was the end of the world!! What am I gonna do?" Gabriella exclaimed, facing the pillow.

-----------------------------------------

The next day, everything was totally awkward between Troy and Gabriella. Mostly to Troy because he was the one who admitted his feelings.

"Gabi, can I talk to you for a second?" Carla asked her daughter.

"Sure!" Gabriella said quickly walking out of the kitchen where Troy and Mr Bolton was in.

"What is it mom?" Gabriella asked as soon as they reached the living room.

"Did you have an argument with Troy last night?" Carla asked curiously.

"Umm… you heard us?" Gabriella asked nervously.

"Not really but we heard some noises." Carla said and Gabriella sighed in relief.

"We kinda got into a fight." Gabriella admitted to her mother.  
"Gabi you better fix everything between you and Troy. You're gonna be brothers and sisters soon. You have to get along." Carla said softly. Gabriella couldn't help but wince when she heard the part that Troy and her are gonna be brothers and sisters. She wants to be more than Troy's sister.

"I'll try mom." Gabriella said as they went back to the kitchen.

In Troy's car, everything was dead silent. He wasn't even listening to the loud music like the usual.

"Troy--" Gabriella started but was cut off by Troy's sigh.

"Look Gabi, about what I said before.. Its wrong. If you don't feel the same way, just pretend that it never happens so we can just get on with our lives." Troy said softly while Gabriella sunk back on her seat.

"_Should I tell him that I like him too?" _Gabriella asked herself. Before she could say anything else, the car stopped and she realised that they had arrived at school.

Gabriella was awfully quiet and surprisingly, the girls didn't notice. At lunch, Gabriella went to the rooftop to think things through.

"_I'm confused. Does he really like me?" _Gabriella asked as she sat on the bench. Suddenly, something caught her eyes. She looked over at a plant where a crumpled paper was lying on.

"What's that?" Gabriella picked it up and unrumpled it.

"Where do I go from here??" Gabriella said as she read the title of a song.

"_Did Troy write this??" _Gabriella thought.

"_Who else could've written this since Troy was the only one who goes here. Is he really confuse like what he said to my last night?" _She said in her mind.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps. She turned her head around only to find Troy looking back at her.

"Oh umm… I'm just gonna go." Troy said turning around, ready to walk away.

"Troy wait!" Gabriella called out and Troy paused.

"What?" He asked.

"Can you umm… sit with me??" Gabriella stuttered and Troy just shrugged and sat next to her.

There was a really uncomfortable silence between them.

"What now?" Troy asked softly.

"Umm.. Did you really mean what you said to me last night?" Gabriella asked nervously and Troy just nodded slowly in response, blushing like crazy. Lucky for him, Gabriella didn't see it since she was looking at the ground the entire time.

"Well umm.. This is kinda umm awkward or whatever but I think.. Umm.." Gabriella started as Troy grew impatient.

"Cut to the chase, Gabi." Troy said.

"Ok, ok.. Fine.. I think… I umm.. Feel the same.. Umm I like you… too??" Gabriella stuttered, feeling her heart racing to the next galaxy.

"Really?" He asked with a sudden enthusiasm, shotting his head up.

"Yeah." Gabriella said with a small smile, fiddling with her fingers. She could feel her cheeks heat up.

"So ummm.. Well what are we gonna do?" Troy asked. He'd never felt so awkward in his whole life and yet so wonderful at the same time.

"I don't really know." Gabriella half shrugged.

"I guess this is where I come in. Umm.. Gabriella, will you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked nervously. Come to think of it, Troy had never asked a girl to be his girlfriend. Its always the other way around that's why he's not really used to it.

"I'd love to!" Gabriella said as they both hugged.

"Wait!" Gabriella suddenly pulled away while Troy just stared at her in confusion.

"We're gonna be siblings soon Troy! This is wrong!" Gabriella suddenly felt guilty for some reason.

"Gabi we can't do anything about that. But technically, we're not brothers and sisters yet. We can keep it a secret." Troy said with a serious look on her face.

"I never hid anything from my mom before." Gabriella said and Troy sort of rolled his eyes.

"Come on Gabi. Break a rule for once in your life." Troy said and suddenly, the bell went causing them to groan. They both head to their classrooms together without saying a word.

Gabriella was in the classroom sitting quietly. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that her friends were watching her the whole time.

"Do you think she's ok?" Kelsi whispered to Sharpay and Taylor.

"She's been day dreaming since she got to class." Taylor whispered back.

"We should ask her what happened." Sharpay said and the girls nodded in agreement.

"Gabi!" The girls said in unison, and at the same time, making sure not to get caught by their teacher.

"Gabi!" They called again but Gabriella was too busy thinking. Finally the bell went causing Gabriella to snap back to reality. Before she could walk out of the class, a hand swiftly grabbed her arm.

"What the--" She turned around to see her friends giving her a 'what's going on' look.

"Gabi what's up?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing's up." Gabriella replied and tried to get away from them but they wouldn't let her.

"Spill Gabs." Sharpay demanded and Gabriella sighed in defeat.

"Ok well, last night.. Me and Troy got into a little.. Fight." Gabriella started and the girls nodded telling her to continue.

"Then.. Ummm.. He kinda said something personal." Gabriella said.

"What did he say?" Sharpay asked with interest written all over her face.

"That umm.. He kinda told me that… he'd fallen for me." Gabriella whispered so softly that the girls needed to leaned down, for them to be able to hear.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious?!!" Sharpay exclaimed which attracted almost everyone in the hall.

"Yeah just yell it out why don't you." Gabriella said rolling her eyes.

"No way! Did he actually said it?" Taylor asked, super shocked.

"Yup." Gabriella said with a little smile on her face.

"I see someone's in love too!" Kelsi said, noticing Gabriella's smile.

"Well, umm.. He kinda asked me out and I don't know what to do!" Gabriella said and the girls' eyes widened in surprised.

"Wait are you saying he asked you out?" Sharpay asked, shocked. She dragged the girls to a place where the others couldn't see or watch them since they were feeling a little uncomfortable when people stare at them.

"Duh! That's what she just said Sharpay! Aren't you listening?" Taylor smirked.

"Whatever." Sharpay said.

"You should definitely go for it! I think Troy really likes you." Kelsi said and Gabriella couldn't help but grin.

"You think so?" Gabriella asked and the girls automatically nodded their heads.

"Troy never, I mean NEVER asked anyone out. You're someone special Gabs." Sharpay announced.

"But how about our parents? He's gonna be my brother soon." Gabriella said a little sad about their situation.

"He's not really your brother yet so.. Just go with the flow. Go out with him." Taylor said and Gabriella smiled a little.

Suddenly, the bell rang causing them to jump up.

"_What's with the bell interrupting my conversation today?" _Gabriella thought.

"We better head to class." Gabriella said.

----------------------------

Troy and Gabriella finally arrived home. No one was there except them since their parents were still at work.  
"What do we do now?" Troy asked, chucking his bag on the couch.

"How about we watch a movie? What movies do you have in here?" Gabriella asked walking over to the lounge room.

"I don't know." Troy shrugged walking towards the couch.

"How come you don't have any romantic ones?" Gabriella whined.

"Yeah sure, just expect me and my dad to watch romantic movies. No freakin way! Do we really look like the people who watches chick flicks?" Troy said with a 'duh' tone.

"Let's just watch 'when a stranger calls' then." Gabriella said putting on the movie. She slowly sat next to Troy instinctively.

Somehow, the two ended up being a little too close. Gabriella was cuddled with Troy with her head resting on his chest while Troy's arm was around her shoulder.

"_I feel so safe in Troy's arms even though everyone thinks he's a devil that always hurt people. I don't think he is." _Gabriella smiled. The movie finally ended but neither of them moved. They were so comfortable in their positions. Gabriella sighed and finally stood up. Before she could get any farther, Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her onto him making her sit on his lap.

"Troy what are you---" Before Gabriella could finish her sentence, a pair of soft lips where gently crashed onto hers. Shockwaves swiftly ran through their spines. Gabriella was COMPLETELY and ABSOLUTELY shocked. Then suddenly, she relaxed and started to kiss back. They were enjoying the moment when suddenly, they heard a gasp in the room…..

-------------------------

Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing! I love all of your reviews! By the way, for those who didn't know, Zac Efron is gonna Vanessa Hudgens' love interest in her new music video!! I can't wait! Lol Please review.


	7. Wow, she got you bad!

**Chapter 6**

**Recap**

_Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her onto him making her sit on his lap._

"_Troy what are you---" Before Gabriella could finish her sentence, a pair of soft lips where gently crashed onto his. Gabriella was completely shocked at first but then, she relaxed and started to kiss back. They were enjoying the moment when suddenly, they heard a gasp in the room….._

**End of Recap**

The two of them quickly jumped apart nervously. They turned around to see where the gasp came from.

"_Please don't be mom or uncle. Please, please, please!!" _Gabriella said in her mind not daring herself to turn and look who was watching them.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Troy asked, super relieved that it wasn't their parents who saw them.

"We just wanted to hang out with you guys because we're bored! I guess you guys were not really as bored as us." Sharpay smirked as she watched Troy and Gabriella blush furiously.

"How did you guys got in here any way?" Gabriella asked, desperate to change the subject.

"The front door was unlock. We were about to ring the doorbell but we were tempted to sneak." Chad said and Troy just sighed.

"Just please don't do that again! You almost gave me a heart attack you know!" Gabriella said glaring at her friends.

"We can't promise you that Gabi!" Chad said while the whole group nodded their head with huge grins.

"You're never doing it again right?!" Troy exclaimed, giving the gang (excluding Gabriella) an absolute death glare.

"Hey you know what! Sneaking is wrong so we are NOT doing it again. Right guys?!" Chad immediately said while the gang nodded their heads, scared of what Troy will do to them.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" Troy asked out of nowhere.

"I want some coke please." Jason and Chad said exactly the same time.

"Then go get it yourself." Troy said as the guys frown. Gabriella couldn't help but giggle.

"So.. You guys were a little… too close?" Taylor said, sitting down next to Gabriella.

"We were not!" Gabriella protested as the boys all went to the kitchen.

"So you consider kissing as not being close?" Kelsi asked.

"Umm.. Maybe." Gabriella said but couldn't help but grin anymore, just thinking of the amazing feeling she just felt a few minutes ago before they were rudely interrupted.

"Spill everything. How did it happen?" Sharpay asked enthusiastically.

"Well, we were just watching a movie and then I stood up because the movie was finish and all of a sudden, he just grabbed me and kissed me." Gabriella said dreamily while the girls squealed in happiness.

------------------------

The boys were all in the kitchen drinking soft drinks.

"So Troy, no connection between you and Gabi ey?" Chad said. He expected Troy to glare at him but instead he smiled and sighed happily.

"Wow, she got you bad!" Zeke said with an amused smile as the other boys nodded.

"Look, I don't really know what we have between us." Troy said.

"But you felt something, right?" Jason asked.

"Of course I did but why are you guys talking deeply? Its scaring me." Troy said heading back to the girls.

Troy saw the girls talking in the lounge room. He couldn't help but stare at Gabriella and just admire her beauty.

"Oh hey Troy!" Sharpay said, finally noticing the boy.

"Hey!" Troy said walking over to them and squishing right between Gabriella and Taylor.

"Ow!" Gabriella and Taylor groaned as Troy tried to make space next to Gabriella.

"Do you really have to sit in some place taken already?" Sharpay asked.

"What? This is my house, which means I can sit wherever I want to." Troy said and Sharpay just stuck her tongue out at him.

"You have a funny face when you do that Sharpay." Troy chuckled while the girls stared at him in slight shock.

"Wow Troy! You're Mr Softy today. I think this is the first time you called Sharpay by her real name. What happened to 'Ice Princess'??" Taylor smirked while Troy just shrugged.

"_Troy's getting better and better." _All of them (except Troy) thought at the same time.

-------------------------

The next day, Gabriella couldn't help but smile. She remembered the events that happened to her the day before. Its Saturday and the gang didn't plan anything for the day.

"_Maybe I can hang out with Troy!" _Gabriella thought with a smile. She was no longer scared of him, instead she felt really safe around him.

Gabriella went downstairs only to see Mr Bolton and her mom on their way out.

"Troy! Don't forget to water the garden!" Jack called out to his son.

"Whatever dad!" Troy replied from the kitchen.

"Oh Gabi you're awake. Can you please help Troy water the garden?" Carla asked her daughter.

"Sure thing mom! Bye uncle! **(Gabi calls Jack 'uncle' now)**" Gabriella said with a slight wave.

"Bye Gabriella!" Jack said and head out of the house.

Gabriella walked to the kitchen and saw Troy eating cereals.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella greeted, also getting her self a bowl of cereal while sitting next to Troy.

"Hey!" Troy greeted and continued eating.

"By the way, I still have my homework for you to do!" Troy said cheerily.

"Troy you can't be serious!" Gabriella pleaded.

"What? We had a deal didn't we?" Troy smirked.

"Yeah but you're torturing me! I thought you love me!" Gabriella said with a slight smile.

"I do!" Troy protested.

"Yeah right. You sure show your love by torturing me!" She said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Ok fine. I'm gonna let you off with home work." Troy said and Gabriella smiled widely.

"Really?" She said.

"Yeah sure why not. As long as you help me do them." Troy said and Gabriella smirked.

"Ok fine." Gabriella said as they both head outside to water the plants as they parents said.

"But you'll still do whatever I say." Troy smirked while Gabriella frown. Suddenly, an idea struck her.

"Nobody knows about your blue eyes right?" Gabriella asked with an evil smile.

"You wouldn't dare tell them!" Troy warned.

"I would!" She laughed.

"I'm not gonna make you my slave no more so we're even!" He quickly said as Gabriella nodded in satisfaction. **(Thanks to 'Vanessa Turner' for giving me the idea of blackmailing Troy too.) **

Both of them were now holding small water hoses for the garden. They were about 2 metres apart and was just watering the plants silently.

"Are you close to your dad?" Gabriella asked randomly.

"Umm.. He's ok I guess. He's never home." Troy admitted with a sigh.

"Do you like my mom?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Yeah I do. She's really nice." Troy smiled.

"My turn to ask you a question." Troy said turning his head to face Gabriella.

"What is it?" She asked without turning and continuing to water the plants.

"Have you had a shower yet?" Troy asked with an evil look on his face.

"Not yet why?" She replied and as soon as she turned her head to face him, water splashed right on her face. Troy started laughing his head off as she wiped her wet face.

"Ohh.. Bolton you just declared war!" Gabriella yelled and wet him with her water hose. They started wetting each other and running around the backyard like little kids.

Troy was trapped in a corner and has no where else to go.

"Montez don't you dare!" Troy said staring at Gabriella who was smiling evilly with the water hose in her hand.

"Sorry Bolton!" Gabriella laughed and soaked Troy. She smiled and saw Troy playfully glaring at her. Gabriella was about to soak him again but suddenly, Gabriella's water stopped running for some reason.

"_It might have fallen out of the tap." _She thought in horror.

"My turn!" Troy smirk and Gabriella quickly ran for her precious life. She let go off her hose since there was no use carrying it anymore.

"Come back here!" Troy chuckled causing Gabriella to ran faster. Suddenly, she tripped over something and before Troy could catch her, she fell right on the ground, scraping her knee.

"OW!" Gabriella groaned in pain. Troy quickly let go off his hose and ran to Gabriella worriedly.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked with full concern.

"I just scrape my knee. Stings a little but I'll be fine." Gabriella smiled weakly. She tried to stand up but fell back down. Luckily, Troy was there to catch her.

"Apparently, I twisted my ankle too." Gabriella said grabbing onto Troy's arm.

Troy looked at her bleeding knee and swiftly picked her up in his arms.

"What are you doing Troy?" Gabriella asked wrapping her arms around Troy's neck so she wouldn't fall.

"You need to get change and we'll take care of your knee." Troy said with a frown.

"_I shouldn't have ran after her! Now I hurt her! Stupid move again Troy!" _Troy scolded his self.

Gabriella was just looking at Troy the entire time. She could tell that he's probably mad at himself because she got hurt. Finally, they arrived at Gabriella's room. He set her down gently on the bed.

"I'm fine Troy. Really. I'm good." Gabriella said trying to cheer him up.

"Its my fault. I shouldn't have chased you." Troy said bowing his head.

"Hey, nothing serious happened. I can handle this." Gabriella said lifting his chin up and making him face her.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked.

"Definitely." Gabriella smiled and Troy happily returned it.

"Now, do me a favour?" Gabriella asked.

"Anything." Troy quickly said.

"_What the heck? Did I just agree to do a favour for her? I never do favours! But the again…" _Troy thought.

"Take a shower, will you? You stink now, with all those mud sticking to you." Gabriella giggled and Troy rolled his eyes.

"You should take a shower too. You stink to you know!" Troy retorted back making Gabriella laugh.

"Can you walk to the bathroom?" Troy said referring to her twisted ankle.

"I think so. It doesn't hurt that bad anymore." Gabriella said.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I can always accompany you to the bathroom." Troy said flirtatiously.

"Dream on Bolton!" Gabriella giggled walking over to the bathroom.

-------------------

Half an hour later, both of them was clean and smelling good. Troy walked back to Gabriella's room only to find her brushing her hair in front of her giant mirror.

"Hey Gabs!" Troy said walking over to the bed.

"Hey Troy! What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"We need to cure that knee of yours!" Troy said holding up a first aid box.

"Oh right." Gabriella said, still not moving away from the mirror.

"When I said we're going to cure your knee, I meant it as now, smarty pants!" Troy exclaimed making Gabriella giggle.

"Gosh! You're so impatient!" Gabriella said sitting next to him on the bed. She put her bruised knee on Troy's lap while Troy examined it for a while.

"Is it unfixable Dr Bolton?" Gabriella said pretending to cry as if it was the end of the world.

"As a matter of fact, yes, its unfixable but for me, nothing's impossible!" Troy joked back which made Gabriella laugh.

"You're such a sweet guy!" Gabriella smiled and suddenly froze when she saw Troy staring back at her weirdly.

"Did I just say that out loud?" She asked and Troy nodded with a smile.

"There! All done. You're knee is gonna be fine, thanks to me!" Troy smirked.

"Whatever." Gabriella giggled taking her leg off his lap.

"What? That's it? No thanks or anything?" He asked with a mock hurt face.

"Aww.. Thank you Dr Bolton!" Gabriella said, quickly giving a kiss on the lips. Troy couldn't believe that Gabriella did that and neither could she. There was an awkward silence until Gabriella finally decided to break it.

"I'm just gonna go to the umm… kitchen." Gabriella excused herself.

--------------------------

There's the next chapter! I hope you like it! Bet most of you thought it was their parents who gasped. Too early for them to find out don't you think?? Lol they will eventually. Please review.


	8. Goodbye world!

**Chapter 7**

**Recap**

"_There! All done. You're knee is gonna be fine, thanks to me!" Troy smirked._

"_Whatever." Gabriella giggled taking her leg off his lap._

"_What? That's it? No thanks or anything?" He asked with a mock hurt face._

"_Aww.. Thank you Dr Bolton!" Gabriella said, quickly giving a kiss on the lips. Troy couldn't believe that Gabriella did that and neither could she. There was an awkward silence until Gabriella finally decided to break it._

"_I'm just gonna go to the umm… kitchen." Gabriella excused herself. _

**End of Recap**

Troy and Gabriella went to school with smiles on their faces the next day. They spent their weekend together and they couldn't ask for more.

"By the way, I have practice today Gabs, are you gonna watch?" Troy asked.

"Yeah sure why not? I think Kelsi, Sharpay and Taylor are coming too anyway." Gabriella said.

"Ok cool!" Troy grinned.

Afternoon finally came and the girls all went to the gym to watch the boys practice. They went in and sat on the bleachers while the boys grin and walked over to them.

"Ready to watch?" Troy asked putting his arm over Gabriella's shoulder.

"Do you actually need to get ready to watch?" Gabriella giggled and the gang copied while Troy playfully glared at them. The gym door burst open revealing coach Bolton and another guy that Gabriella was familiar with.

"Troy get your hands away from Gabi!" Sharpay hissed at Troy because if Coach Bolton saw Troy with his arms around Gabriella, he would suspect something.

"Oh right!" Troy said, quickly standing up.

Everyone was listening to coach Bolton while Gabriella stared at the familiar guy behind him.

"_I know him from somewhere!" _Gabriella thought deeply.

"Gabs are you ok?" Troy whispered.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Gabriella replied and finally realised who the person was.

"Andrew??!!" Gabriella asked completely shocked.

"Hey Gabi!" Andrew greeted with a smile.

"Yes. Guys this is Andrew Bale. He's gonna co-coach me since I'm gonna miss out some of the practice because I have other works to do." Coach Bolton announced while the gang said 'hi' and 'hello'. **(I forgot to tell you, Mr Bolton owns a Hotel that's why he's really busy).**

On the other hand, Troy was just glaring at the guy who was smiling widely at Gabriella.

"Gabi, I believe you and Andrew know each other." Coach Bolton said while Gabriella just nodded.

"How did you guys know each other?" Troy popped the question.

"Umm… my dad used to be a college teacher and Andrew was one of his students. He often went to my place but he moved away." Gabriella explained and everyone nodded in understanding.

Andrew is a very handsome boy. He has light brown hair with grey-greenish eyes. He's 22 years old and a very good basketball player.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked. He already had a bad feeling about Andrew but he could be wrong.

"Yeah. I thought you moved." Gabriella asked, also interested how he's old crush ended up coming back to them.

"I'm on a break and Mrs Montez called and asked me if I could help Coach Bolton with his team. I happily accepted it because I don't have anything to do anyways." Andrew smiled at Gabriella as she returned the smile. Of course that didn't go unnoticed by the gang.

The whole gang turned their heads to see Troy's reaction.

"_Why the hell is he giving my Gabriella that kinda smile!!?? And why is Gabi smiling back?" _Troy thought as he glared at Andrew.

"This is not good." Chad whispered to his friends.

"You think?" Everyone said rolling their eyes.

--------------------------------------

That afternoon, Gabriella noticed that Troy was a little distant to her.

"_I think I've been hanging out with Andrew too much today." _Gabriella thought as she waited for Troy in front of the entrance of the school where she usually wait.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella said finally spotting her.

"Hey!" Troy said without emotions or anything.

"_He is angry at me. I can tell." _Gabriella bit her lip.

"Are you mad at me?" Gabriella asked softly.

"I don't know." Troy said shrugging. Its true though, Troy doesn't really know exactly if he's mad at Gabriella.

"Do you like Andrew?" Troy suddenly asked. Gabriella was totally caught off guard.

"_Umm… should I tell him the truth? That I used to like Andrew? It was long time ago anyway but I hope he wouldn't freak. But he always get jealous easily!" _Gabriella thought deeply.

"Umm.. No." Gabriella said. She was a totally bad liar that's why Troy didn't buy it.

"Tell the truth Gabs!" Troy demanded.

"Ok I did. I _used _to but not anymore. I swear!" Gabriella said convincing him that she was telling the truth.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked.

"He was just an old crush!!" Gabriella said and Troy just went in the car without saying a word.

Its dinner time and the whole family went to the dining room. Mr Bolton was not there since he was working some papers for their hotel.

"I cook spicy chicken today. I hope you guys like it!" Carla said to Troy and Gabriella.

"We can handle it!" Gabriella said as they dug in the food.

There was a comfortable silence as they ate. Finally, Carla broke it and spoke.

"So Gabi, did you see your Andrew again?" Carla said and Gabriella suddenly froze. She slowly put her head up to see Troy cutting his chicken angrily.

"_My Andrew? What the heck? Mom, you shouldn't have said Andrew's name in front of Troy! I bet Troy's thinking that the chicken he's cutting right now is Andrew." _Gabriella thought giving her mother a glare but her mom wasn't looking.

"Yeah I did." Gabriella replied.

"I remember when you were little and you used to tell me that you love Andrew and you're gonna marry him someday." Carla giggled while Gabriella bit her lip giving her mom a look that says 'please don't say it!'.

"Mom can we not talk about this?" Gabriella said giving her mother a pleading look.

"Oh no, aunty. Please continue! I want to know about Andrew more!" Troy said with a fake smile. Gabriella glared at him but he just ignored her.

"Ok. Well, when Gabriella was in first year high school., she told me that she will love Andrew and only him, no one else. She even have a diary with all love hearts in it and has stories of her fairy tales with Andrew. It killed her when Andrew moved." Carla said remembering every details.

**Gabriella's POV**

Oh my gosh! I can't believe mom just said that in front of Troy! I hope she stops! I can see Troy gripping his fork and I think its gonna break any minute now!! Why did he insist to listen to it and now he's giving death glares!! Oh my gosh I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm dead!

**End of POV**

"Mom can you please stop now? I think Troy wants to finish his chicken first!" Gabriella said pleadingly.

"Oh ok. How's the chicken Troy? Is it spicy enough?" Carla asked Troy.

"Its very nice aunty. Its so spicy that I can breathe _fire_ any minute now." Troy said flashing Carla a smile and as soon as Carla looked away, Troy gave Gabriella a pure evil glare.

"_Goodbye world!" _Gabriella thought, biting her lip.

------------------------------------

The next day, Gabriella and Troy was walking together in the school. They haven't talked since dinner, the day before.

"_Is he still mad at me?" _Gabriella thought. Troy seemed to be lost in his thoughts too and he didn't see where he was going. Suddenly, Troy accidentally bumped onto someone. He quickly grabbed the girl's waist to prevent her from falling.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked and the girl just nodded. She seemed to be admiring Troy so much.

"_Why is she staring at my Troy like that?" _Gabriella thought, frowning at the girl. A feeling suddenly hit her and she knew exactly what it was. Jealousy!

"I'm Mia." The girl said politely.

"I'm Troy." Troy replied, walking away quickly.

Later that day, Gabriella realised that Mia was in her drama class with Troy.

"_How come I've never seen her before?" _Gabriella asked herself.

"You alright?" Troy asked with concern visible on his face.

"_Oh my gosh! Troy finally talked to me!" _Gabriella thought with a smile.

"Yeah why do you ask?" Troy asked.

"You've been spacing out lately." Troy said.

"I'm fine!" Gabriella replied.

"Mr Bolton and Ms Montez! Play attention!" Mrs Darbus yelled.

"Yes Mrs Darbus." Troy and Gabriella said.

"Ok students. You're gonna learn about the Globe Theatre and Shakespeare. I'm gonna put you up in groups!" Mrs Darbus said as the whole class groaned. She started saying the groups while Troy and Gabriella hoped that they're gonna be in the same group.

"Troy, Gabriella and Mia!" Mrs Darbus said and Mia excitedly went over to Troy and Gabriella.

"Hey Troy!" Mia said with a smile.

"Hey." Troy said turning away and facing Gabriella.

"Who's this?" Mia said pointing at Gabriella.

"Didn't you hear her name when Mrs Darbus said it??" Troy said, getting annoyed. Gabriella nudged him and sent him a look saying 'be nice!'.

"I'm Gabriella Montez." Gabriella introduced and the girl smiled at her politely.

"I'm Mia Brown. Nice to meet you." Mia introduced.

They started working on the project while Troy just watched Gabriella the entire time, which didn't really go unnoticed by Mia.

"So, are you guys, friends or what?" Mia asked curiously as Troy and Gabriella both snapped their heads up and looked at each other.

"We're umm.. Just friends." Gabriella replied. She doesn't want anyone knowing about her and Troy except the gang since they were the only friends they could truly trust.

"Oh ok. You guys are pretty close the way I see it." Mia shrugged.

"What? Do you have a problem with that?" Troy shotted up.

"Troy!" Gabriella hissed and Troy quickly silent himself.

--------------------------

On the way home, Troy decided to take Gabriella to the park and just have a little walk.

"Gabi, want to go to the park?" Troy asked as they sat on the car.

"Yeah sure. Why not." Gabriella smiled as they drove off.

They finally arrived at the park. It was really small and the only people who goes there were little kids and old people. No one in their school goes there. They didn't even there's such park in there.

"So…" Gabriella said, trying to start a conversation. Troy smiled slightly and took her hand in his.

"So…" Troy copied her while Gabriella playfully glared at him but couldn't help but smile as Troy interlaced their fingers.

"Do you like Mia, as a friend?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"No." Troy simply said, making Gabriella frown.

"Why not? She's really nice." Gabriella said.

"She's so annoying though! She wants to know everything!" He exclaimed, obviously frustrated.

"No.. not really.." Gabriella said with uncertainty filling her voice. Troy raised his eyebrow and stared at her.

"Ok fine! Maybe she's a little bit annoying but she's really nice." She admitted.

"Whatever. Can we not talk about her?" He pleaded and Gabriella just shrugged.

They walked around the small park in a comfortable silence.

"I'll show you something!" Troy suddenly said. It was sunset and Troy wanted to show Gabriella something.

"This better be good!" Gabriella warned as Troy chuckled.

"Trust me!" Troy said.

"I do." Gabriella smiled while Troy mentally paused. No one had ever told him that they trusted him. No one had ever trusted him. Not even his friends or his dad.

Finally, they arrived at a place just behind the trees that surrounds the park.

"Oh my gosh!" Gabriella gasped as she saw a beautiful, big, yet short tree that stood just in front of the beautiful sunset.

"Like it?" Troy grinned.

"I love it!" Gabriella said running to the tree and laying just under it. She closed her eyes and enjoy the perfect breeze.

Troy sat next to her, putting his arm around her. Gabriella smiled and leaned on his shoulder.

"This is so beautiful!" Gabriella whispered.

"But not as beautiful as you!" Troy said, barely audible. Gabriella heard it and couldn't help but blush.

"_Wow! Troy really has change!" _Gabriella thought happily.

"This is officially my favourite tree!" Gabriella announced. They could clearly see the breath taking sunset there and the grass was just perfect to lay on.

Troy closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He had never felt so great before. Just leaning on the tree with Gabriella was just perfect.

"_I just hope she doesn't find any other guy!" _Troy thought.

---------------------------

There two new characters! I hope you like this chapter! Tell me what you think. Please review.


	9. Damn you Andrew

**Chapter 8**

**Recap**

_Troy closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He had never felt so great before. Just leaning on the tree with Gabriella was just perfect._

"_I just hope she doesn't find any other guy!" Troy thought._

**End of Recap**

Troy and Gabriella finally came home with huge smiles on their faces.

"I'm starving!" Troy said, rubbing his stomach as they went inside the house.

"Me too!" Gabriella said.

"I'm smelling something nice. I wonder what aunty is cooking! I want to get the first bite!" Troy said jogging to the kitchen.

"Not unless I come there first!" Gabriella said sprinting to the kitchen. They both laughed as they raced to the dining room, dropping their bags on the floor. As soon as they reached the dining room, they stopped, almost stumbling down.

"Andrew?!!" Gabriella asked in complete shock. Troy didn't say anything. He just frowned and sat on the farthest seat from Andrew.

"Gabi, Troy, you're finally here! I invited Andrew for dinner tonight. Is that alright with you two?" Carla said appearing from the kitchen.

"Ummm… yeah." Gabriella replied, unsurely. She looked over at Troy who was just frowning, not making eye contact with anyone.

Gabriella was about to sit next to Troy when Carla suddenly pulled her up.

"Go sit next to Andrew so you guys can catch up!" Carla said with a smile. Gabriella bit her bottom lip and obeyed her mother. Troy glared at Andrew as he ate his food.

"Gabi, can I take you home tomorrow?" Andrew asked and Gabriella's head quickly shot to Troy's direction.

"I'm sure Troy wouldn't mind. Right Troy?" Carla asked and Troy mentally sighed.

"Sure." He mumbled while Gabriella just sunk on her chair.

"Show Andrew around too ok Gabi?" Carla told her daughter.

---------------------------------

Gabriella was still thinking about Andrew's little visit the night before and she couldn't stop wondering where Troy was because he wasn't in class when he was supposed to be. Suddenly, Mrs Darbus called out her name.

"Yes Mrs Darbus?" Gabriella automatically said.

"Can you please put this posters up in the bulletin boards around the school?" Mrs Darbus asked.

"Sure." Gabriella replied with a weak smile.

As Gabriella walked to the absolutely empty corridor, she spotted someone walking towards her.

"Troy?" Gabriella said, surprised seeing her 'secret' boyfriend wondering around the school.

"Gabs? What are you doing here? Bludging are we?" Troy smirked as they finally met up.

"I'm not like you Bolton. I'm putting up posters." Gabriella giggled as they walked together to the nearest bulleting board.

"Why are you not in class Mr Bolton?" Gabriella said, sounding like Mrs Darbus.

"I don't feel like going to drama class." Troy chuckled while Gabriella just rolled her eyes.

"Can you help me put these up?" Gabriella asked and Troy just shrugged. There was a bench just a metre away from the bulletin board and Troy swiftly darted to it.

"Hold the thumbtacks." Gabriella said, tossing the box of thumbtacks to Troy.

Gabriella gripped the posters under her left arm while she stick another poster with her right arm.

"Troy! Give me the thumbtacks." Gabriella said, holding up the poster with her right hand so it wouldn't fall.

"Go get it." Troy smirked while Gabriella glared at him.

"Can you see my position? I can't move right now or else all this posters will fall." Gabriella said.

"Ok fine. Here!" Troy just held up the box of thumbtacks, he knew that Gabriella still couldn't reach it.

"Come on! Just walk up to me and give it! I can't reach it!" Gabriella exclaimed as Troy chuckled.

Troy suddenly grabbed her arm and spun her around, making her land right on his lap. Gabriella let out a shriek. All the posters went flying in the air.

"Troy what are you doing?" Gabriella asked as Troy draped his arm around her stomach, not letting her stand up.

"I'm not doing anything." Troy chuckled.

"Let me go Troy!" Gabriella said, trying desperately to get out of his grip.

"Never!" Troy exclaimed as he tightened her grip around her and inched his face closer to hers.

"Troy, its dangerous here at school! What is somebody sees us?" Gabriella said still trying to stand up. Troy pouted like a little kid, making Gabriella giggle.

"Fine! Just one!" Gabriella said kissing him softly on the lips. Finally, they pulled away with smiles on their faces.

"That's only half of one!" Troy said.

"Troy! I said only one! We can't risk getting caught!" Gabriella said, completely forgetting that she was still sitting on Troy's lap.

Suddenly, Andrew came out of the corner.

"Gabriella??" Andrew asked confused.

"_Oh my gosh!" _Gabriella thought as she quickly jumped off of Troy's lap. Troy just frowned, not even looking at Andrew.

"_Damn you Andrew." _Troy said in his mind.

"What's going on??" Andrew asked both Troy and Gabriella.

"I umm.." Gabriella is not a very good liar so Troy covered up for her.

"She fell and I caught her." Troy said simply, walking off without saying anything else.

--------------------------------

The last bell of the day finally rang. Gabriella slowly headed to the gym where Andrew and her decided to meet up.

"_Oh man. Troy's probably mad at me again!" _Gabriella thought as she opened the gym door.

"Hey guys!" Gabriella greeted. She was surprised to see Mia, Troy and Andrew altogether in the gym.

"Hey!" They all greeted back.

"Ready to go Gabi?" Andrew said with a huge grin.

"Ok." Gabriella replied.

"Mia, what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"I wanted Troy to show me around because I've never been here in Albuquerque before." Mia said glancing at Troy. Gabriella could tell that Troy was mentally rolling his eyes.

"That's a good idea. How about you guys come with me and Andrew because I have to show Andrew around too." Gabriella suggested and Troy immediately beamed at the thought.

"Is that ok Andrew?" Gabriella asked and Andrew smiled and nodded.

"What are we waiting for then?" Troy said walking over to Gabriella.

---------------------------

The first place they went to, was the park. Troy and Gabriella were happily walking together leaving Andrew and Mia looking lost and just following them.

"You know, Andrew is a pretty nice guy for letting me come with you guys. If I was him, I would've said no in a heartbeat." Troy chuckled as Gabriella laughed and hit him on the arm.

"So, what do you think of Mia?" Gabriella asked curiously as they crossed the street.

"She's alright I guess. But she should lay off of me for a bit." Troy said as Gabriella sigh.

"So how long is that Andrew guy gonna stay here for?" Troy asked, not really wanting to talk about him.  
"I don't know. I'm gonna go ask him." Gabriella said, crossing the street again and asking Andrew. Troy watched them from the other side of the street. She saw Mia walking over to him.

-------------------------

"Hey Andrew. Troy just wanted to know how long you're gonna stay here for." Gabriella asked politely.

"Just a week." Andrew replied.

"Look Gabi, I can tell that there's something going on between you and Troy. I just know it." Andrew finally let out.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked but she knew perfectly what he was talking about.

"I can tell that Troy's over the heels in love with you." Andrew smiled softly. Gabriella blushed and looked down.

"_Is it really obvious that Troy and I like each other?" _Gabriella thought.

"You know, basketball is not really the reason why I came back." Andrew started.

"What's the other reason then?" Gabriella asked confusedly.

"You!" Andrew whispered pulling her closer and hugging her tightly. Gabriella was in the state of shock that's why she didn't move.

------------------------

On the other side of the street, a fuming Troy stood, glaring at Andrew, ready to murder him.

"_That guy got guts!" _Troy yelled furiously in his mind, He crossed the street, not knowing that a car was speeding up.

"Troy!" Mia yelled in horror. She quickly ran and pushed Troy to the other side of the street. Troy pulled her with her so she wouldn't get hit by the car too.

"Oh my gosh! Troy, Mia!" Gabriella gasped, running to them quickly with Andrew right on her heels.

"Are you guys ok?" Gabriella asked worriedly, mainly to Mia who had a huge scrape on her knee.

"Troy, are you ok?" Andrew asked, also worried. He stretched his hand to help Troy but Troy completely ignored it. They stood up, Gabriella helping Mia and Troy just glaring at Andrew.

"We should go to the hospital just a few blocks away. You're knee looks pretty bad." Gabriella said as Mia tried to walk to the car. Troy sighed and swiftly picked Mia up. He knew it was his fault, again.

"_I guess Gabriella's taken." _Andrew said in her mind.

Gabriella couldn't help but feel jealous of Mia for that moment. She was the only girl that Troy ever carried like that and with full concern.

"_Mia is brave for saving Troy like that. He probably likes her now more than me. I've never done anything for Troy." _Gabriella said as she sat in the car.

They finally arrived at the hospital. Mia and Troy were in the emergency room while Andrew and Gabriella waited for them in the waiting room.

"I'm sorry." Andrew said softly.

"Sorry for what?" Gabriella asked confusedly.

"Come on Gabriella. Troy obviously almost got hit by the car because I hugged you and he saw it. He was jealous." Andrew said, getting to the point.

"Oh.. Well.. Umm.. Troy really gets jealous easily." Gabriella told him as he nodded in understanding.

"Do you like him though?" Andrew asked seriously.

"Um.. Yeah I do." Gabriella replied shyly.

"I promise that I will not get in the way. But if Troy ever hurts you, you can always come to me." Andrew said truthfully. Gabriella smiled and hugged Andrew.

Troy stood there, frowning. He was just watching as Gabriella and Andrew hugged.

"Gabi, come on let's go!" Troy yelled, causing the pair to jump apart.

"Oh right." Gabriella said standing up and walking over to Troy.

"I'll drop Mia home." Andrew said so Gabriella and Troy could have sometime alone.

---------------------------------

Gabriella and Troy were now walking in the parking lot. Neither of them had said a word to each other.

"How's Mia?" Gabriella asked Troy. She wasn't really in the mood of talking about Mia but she had to know if Troy has feelings for Mia now.

"I think she's ok." Troy shrugged.

"Can she walk properly now?" Gabriella asked while Troy just sighed.

"Yes she can." Troy replied.

"She's so nice that she saved you." Gabriella said softly.

"She is pretty nice." Troy said as Gabriella stared at him.

"_I think he likes Mia now." _She thought deeply.

"Can she--" She started but Troy cut her off.

"Why do you keep talking about her?" Troy finally asked.

"Because I'm scared that you changed your mind about Mia. I'm scared that you like her now!" Gabriella admitted as Troy stopped on his tracks. He watched as Gabriella continued to walk. He then grabbed Gabriella's hand gently as she turned around to face him. He pulled her into a tight hug, closing his eyes.

"I was more scared that Andrew's past will take you away from me." Troy whispered as Gabriella hugged him back. She was a little taken aback of what Troy said but she just smiled.

"I promise you that I won't let him take me away." Gabriella giggled. Troy chuckled and they continued walking with their hands intertwined.

---------------------------------

There goes this chapter! I updated today because its Valentine's Day! I hope you like this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed your day! Happy Valentine's Day!!! Please review.


	10. Troy what did you do?

**Chapter 9**

**Recap**

"_Why do you keep talking about her?" Troy finally asked._

"_Because I'm scared that you changed your mind about Mia. I'm scared that you like her now!" Gabriella admitted as Troy stopped on his tracks. He watched as Gabriella continued to walk. He then grabbed Gabriella's hand gently as she turned around to face him. He pulled her into a tight hug, closing his eyes._

"_I was more scared that Andrew's past will take you away from me." Troy whispered as Gabriella hugged him back. She was a little taken aback of what Troy said but she just smiled._

"_I promise you that I won't let him take me away." Gabriella giggled. Troy chuckled and they continued walking with their hands intertwined._

**End of Recap**

"OK guy! As you all know, our next game is tomorrow and I want all of you to be focus!" Jack Bolton informed the Wildcats. Chad, Troy and Jason were all listening intently and nodding their heads in understanding.

"Ok practice is over." Jack finally said and all the guys quickly raced to the change room.

"Dude, what's with the hurry?" Chad said staring at Troy who was changing so fast.

"Gabriella's waiting for me in the mall with Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay." Troy said, grabbing his bag quickly.

"Alright. See you guys!" Troy said waving and running quickly.

"_Holy crap! Gabi's gonna kill me!" _Troy said, speeding up. He quickly jumped on his car and drove off. Finally he arrived at the mall. It wasn't that big so it wasn't that hard to look for the girls.

"_Ah! There they are!" _Troy said with a smile as he watched the girls picked out some clothes in a girl shop. He was about to go in when suddenly, he heard three guys talking.

"I think that Troy's sister and some of his friends. We should get them and tell Troy to skip the game tomorrow." The guy said excitedly. Troy recognised them and he was sure that they were from West High. They looked pretty tough and big.

"Hey!" Troy called out, stopping the three boys.

"Oh look who it is. Mr Bolton." One of the guys said.

"We were just about to talk to your friends over there." Another guy spoke, pointing at the girls who still didn't notice them.

"They had nothing to do with you. Its all on me so don't take it out on them." Troy said angrily.

"Fine! Let's take this outside!" The guy challenged and of course, Troy didn't back out.

The next thing they knew, Troy and the guys, James, Conner and Luke were all in the parking lot ready to attack each other.

"You should've stayed inside Bolton." James chuckled. Troy didn't realised that they were right in front of James' car. Conner grabbed baseball bats from James car and gave them to James and Luke.

"You guys are such cowards. Don't have the guts to fight on your own!" Troy chuckled dangerously.

"Whatever Bolton!" Conner said. Luke suddenly ran to Troy and tried to hit him with the bats but luckily, Troy was quick. He dodged the bat and punched Luke right on the stomach causing him to spit blood and land on the ground. The next one who attacked was James. Troy grabbed the bat before James could lift it. Troy took it from him and chucked it over to James' car.

"You're gonna pay for my car Troy!" James said, punching Troy in the stomach. Troy regained his balance and served James a nice, heavy punch on the cheek. James fell backwards and wiped his bloody mouth. The boys then ran to the car while Troy just walked away, chuckling a little bit.

"_Its three of them against me and they were still scared. Stupid idiots!" _Troy thought, continuing to walk away. Suddenly, a car light flashed on his back. He turned around and saw that James' car was heading right towards him.

"_Crap!" _Troy thought. He tried to run to the side but the car still hit his ribs causing him to roll down the ground.

"Ahh!" Troy groaned in pain. Luckily, James, Conner and Luke didn't turn back to finish him off. He quickly touched his ribs and saw blood on his hand.

---------------------------------------

Gabriella checked her watch, searching around for Troy.

"_Where is he?" _Gabriella thought. She was really getting worried because Troy usually call her if he's not gonna come.

"Gabi what's up?" Sharpay asked her friend.

"Oh nothing. Its just that Troy's not here yet." Gabriella said.

"Why don't you call him then." Taylor shrugged.

"Yeah I think I should. Excuse me for a sec." Gabriella said walking to an empty corner. She quickly dialled Troy's number and waited for someone to pick up.

---------------------------------------

Troy was in the hospital, sitting in one of the small hospital room. The nurse was putting bandage around his stomach while he just sat there feeling bored.

"Mr Bolton, you are not allowed to do any physical activities and please be careful next time. You're ribs are not in a very good condition and it might get worse if you do a lot of physical activities." The doctor said while Troy just sat there, not making eye contact with anyone.

"Please fill out this form and don't forget to put your parent's phone number." The doctor said as the nurse went out of the room.

"Doctor Brame, there's an emergency!" A nurse called out. Doctor Brame quickly head out of the room.

"I'll be right back!" He called out before going out of sight.

Troy's phone suddenly rang. He looked at the screen and saw Gabriella's face flashing.

"Hey Gabi!" Troy said, trying not to sound like he was in pain.  
"Hey Troy! Where are you right now?" Gabriella asked worriedly. Troy smiled a little knowing that Gabriella really cared about him.

"I'm in the.. Umm.. I'm on my way home. I'm really tired 'cause dad really gave as a tough practice today since the game is tomorrow." Troy lied. He used to always lie and it never bothered him but with Gabriella, it was just difficult.

"Oh ok. I'm just gonna tell Taylor to drop me off." Gabriella said.

"Ok." Troy suddenly let out a groan of pain.

"Troy are you ok?" Gabriella immediately asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just tired that's all." Troy lied again.  
"Oh ok. Well, I'll see you later. Bye!" Gabriella said.

"See you!" Troy said.

Troy sighed and looked at the bandage that was wrapped around him.

"_I can't stay in this hospital. I got a game tomorrow and I don't want to let my team down, especially Gabriella." _Troy thought, grabbing his coat and heading out of the hospital. He just left the empty form that the doctor gave him on the bed.

-----------------------------------

The next day finally came and everyone was in the gym waiting for the basketball game to start.

"Troy! You're ready?" Chad said, giving Troy a pat on the back. Troy stopped him self from moaning in pain.

"Yup." Troy answered shortly.

The whole Wildcat team was now in the court, practising some shooting. Troy spotted Gabriella and slowly walked over to her.

"Hey Gabs." Troy smiled weakly.

"Hey! Good luck!" Gabriella said. She was about to hug him when Sharpay suddenly pulled her down.

"What?" Gabriella asked confusedly.

"Hello?? Troy's dad and your mom are right over there! If they see you hugging and kissing, its not gonna be pretty!" Sharpay said with a 'duh' tone.

"Oh right." Gabriella said nodding.

"Do your best!" Gabriella said, flashing Troy her perfect smile. Troy couldn't help but smile back, despite pain that he was really feeling. Physically.

"_I wish I could." _Troy thought.

"I'll try." Troy said, walking away.

---------------------------------

The game finally started and Troy was already sweating like crazy. He did manage to run back and forth though but he was starting to slow up. Really slow up.

"_Something's wrong with Troy!" _Gabriella said in her mind. She watched as Troy frown and jog to the other side of the court.

Finally it was half time and Troy quickly sat on a chair, breathing heavily.

"You alright man?" Chad asked his best friend.

"Yeah I'm fine." Troy said, smiling weakly. Gabriella suddenly came up to him.

"Troy are ok?" Gabriella said, kneeling in front of him.

"I'm fine Gabs." Troy said, moving forward so they were face to face.

"It looked like something was wrong with you back there." Gabriella insisted.

"I'm fine Gabi I just need to be re-energized." Troy said with a smile.

"Oh ok. What do you need? Water? Sports drink?" Gabriella listed while Troy just chuckled slightly.

"What I need is…. A kiss." Troy said while Gabriella froze and gave a nervous smile.

"Troy, you know I can't. We can't get caught." Gabriella whispered as she looked around the place. Everyone seemed to be too busy with their own stuff. Most of them went for a toilet break too.

"Fine. Then I won't play the second half." Troy said, sitting back down cockily. Gabriella sighed and frowned at him.

"You know that the team needs you Troy." Gabriella said.

"I told you I need to be re-energized!" Troy said. Gabriella quickly looked around and when it was safe, she quickly gave him a peck on the lips.

"Thank you." Troy said as Gabriella blushed and walk away since the referee blew the whistle. The pain immediately crawled through Troy's stomach. He gripped his side and stood up, not willing to give up on the game.

Troy was playing again. Their opponent was playing harsh now since they were loosing, badly.

"Troy over here!" Jason yelled out. Troy quickly passed it to him.

Its ten minutes before the time and Troy has the ball. He was about to shoot when suddenly, the other player intentionally elbowed him right on his injured ribs.

"OOWW!" Troy exclaimed as he fell right on the ground, hitting his whole body. He gripped on his ribs painfully and coughed blood.

"TROY!" Everyone exclaimed in horror. They quickly ran to him with Chad, Mr Bolton and Gabriella right in front of everyoneelse.

"Get me the hell out of here Chad! Somebody drive me to the freakin hospital!!" Troy exclaimed in obvious pain. Chad and the other players quickly helped him up.

They all head to Mr Bolton's car with Gabriella and Mrs Montez right on their heels.

"Finally!" Troy said sitting down at the passenger's seat.

"Chad you better win this game or you're dead!" Troy said, narrowing his eyes on a gulping Chad.

"Ok." Chad answered.

They were all waiting in the waiting room and Gabriella was worrying about Troy the entire time. She knew that Troy was not a type of guy that will groan in pain when he gets pushed.

"_What is wrong with him?" _Gabriella thought as the whole family waited in the waiting room.

"He's gonna be fine Gabriella." Carla told her daughter.

"Troy Bolton?" Doctor Brame called out.

"That's us. How's Troy?" Jack quickly asked.

"One of his rib is broken so he should stay in the hospital for a few days. Nothing too serious. I was actually worried about him yesterday." Doctor Brame said.

"Yesterday?" Gabriella asked confusedly.

"Yes. He was here yesterday." Doctor Brame informed, also getting confused.

"Why was he here yesterday?" Carla asked.

"He had a large bruise on his stomach and his side was bleeding. He told me that he got into a fight but he wouldn't say anything else. He was supposed to stay here in the hospital and not do physical activities but he disobeyed." Doctor Brame said.

"Can we see him now?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure but I think he's asleep right now. He looked worn-out. " The doctor nodded.

The whole family was now in Troy room and was watching him as he slept.

"I got to go back to the school." Mr Bolton said.

"I'll come with you. How about you Gabi?" Carla asked.

"I'll just stay here in case he wakes up." Gabriella said as the two adults nodded.

"Ok we'll see you guys later." Mr Bolton said.

"Alright. See you uncle. See you mom!" Gabriella said.

-------------------------------------

Mr Bolton and Ms Montez finally left. Gabriella was all alone in the room with Troy.

"Troy what did you do?" Gabriella asked taking Troy's hand in his.

"I played the second half." Troy answered with a smile.

"Troy you're awake!" Gabriella exclaimed happily.

"Isn't it obvious?" Troy chuckled, trying to sit up.

"Here let me help you." Gabriella offered. She helped Troy sat up and she sat on the bed right next to him.

"What happened Troy?" Gabriella asked, looking at Troy straight in the eye.

"Nothing happened." Troy shrugged, squeezing her hand a little bit.

"I'm not stupid Troy." Gabriella said seriously.

"I got into a fight." Troy said simply.

"And?" She said.

"I umm… I got hit by a car." He informed her softly.

"What??!" Gabriella exclaimed, fully shocked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, her voice rising a little bit.

"Its nothing serious." He tried to argue.

"Troy getting hit by a car is damn straight serious. What if it killed you?? You were hurt yesterday and you still played basketball today. Are you an idiot?" She exclaimed. She doesn't know why she was blowing up. Maybe because she was so worried about him.  
"I'm sorry." He apologised.

"Please don't do it again!" Gabriella said, calming her self down.

"Gabi I don't know." Troy started.

"For me?" She asked.

"Fine, fine. I'll never lie to you again and I won't do anything stupid." He said softly.

Gabriella smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So, how are you feeling?" Gabriella asked.

"Ok, except that my side sting a bit." Troy said honestly.

"I'm sure." Gabriella giggled. Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Hello?" Gabriella said.

"WE WON, WE WON!!! EAST HIGH WON AGAINST WEST HIGH!!" Sharpay yelled over the phone.

"Oh my gosh!!!!! We won!!" Gabriella also screamed.

"Alright. Thanks for telling me Sharpay. I'll see you later." Gabriella said happily.

"Troy guess what?" Gabriella said, oblivious to the fact that Troy was listening the entire time.

"Don't answer that. We won!! Can you believe it!! We won!" Gabriella started jumping around the room enthusiastically.

"Gabi you do know that Sharpay's voice is louder than a hundred people yelling at once which means that its impossible for me not to hear what Sharpay said over the phone." Troy chuckled but Gabriella just ignored him.

"Whatever Troy. By the way, Mia's coming over to check on you." Gabriella joked but Troy didn't seem to know.

"No way! Gabi take me home!! Please take me home!" Troy begged, trying to stand up but fell back down because of the pain.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" Gabriella said, rushing over to him. Troy smiled evilly and pulled her closer. He kissed her softly while Gabriella just stayed still, trying to comprehend what just happened. She smiled and finally kissed back.

----------------------------

I hope you like this chapter. Please review.


	11. Gabi, wake up

**Chapter 10**

**Recap**

"_Whatever Troy. By the way, Mia's coming over to check on you." Gabriella joked but Troy didn't seem to know._

"_No way! Gabi take me home!! Please take me home!" Troy begged, trying to stand up but fell back down because of the pain._

"_Oh my gosh are you ok?" Gabriella said, rushing over to him. Troy smiled evilly and pulled her closer. He kissed her softly while Gabriella just stayed still, trying to comprehend what just happened. She smiled and finally kissed back._

**End of Recap**

A few days have past and Troy was still in the hospital. His friends visited him a couple of times especially Gabriella. He was a little upset because Gabriella went home the night before even though Troy begged her to stay.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella said brightly the next morning. Troy looked at her but didn't say anything.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you're still angry about last night." Gabriella said, sitting on his bed. Still no response.

"Look Troy, I'm really sorry that I couldn't stay. I had a lot of things to do. Forgive me??" Gabriella pouted.

"_I'm not gonna give in. I'm not gonna give in. Damn it I'm giving in!!" _Troy exclaimed in his mind.

"Ok fine! I forgive you." Troy said, defeated.

"Yay! I got great news by the way." Gabriella said enthusiastically.

"Better be good." Troy said.

"You can come back home now!" Gabriella announced.

"Finally!" Troy exclaimed.

They finally arrived back at the Bolton's and Troy was so glad that he could get out of the dull hospital.

"So Troy, wanna go to the park?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure." Troy smiled as they walked out of the house.

"Anything new?" Troy asked as they sat under their favourite tree.

"Umm.. Nothing really but Mia wouldn't stop asking about you." Gabriella laughed while Troy just groaned.

"How about Andrew?" Troy said and Gabriella suddenly tensed up.

"He left." Gabriella said.

"That's all?" Troy asked.

"He kinda kissed me on the cheek and that's all." Gabriella admitted while Troy just tried to calm his self down.

"I'm not very good at controlling my jealousy am I?" Troy admitted making Gabriella giggle.

"Not really." She said while Troy chuckled.

"So what was the fight about? The fight you had before you ended up in the hospital?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"It was nothing." Troy said, hesitating.

"Troy I know you and you wouldn't go bashing people up for no apparent reason." She said seriously.

"They wanted to hurt you." He said softly.

"But don't worry about it. Its over." He said with a smile.

"Let's just relax." He said leaning on the tree and putting his arm around Gabriella.

"Gabriella can I ask you something?" Troy said quietly.

"Sure." Gabriella replied, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Why did you like me?" Troy asked seriously.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked, looking him straight in the eye.

"I mean that I am exactly the opposite of you. I'm a bad person. A devil. So why do you like me?" He sighed.

"Hey, for me your not a devil." Gabriella said soothingly. She hated it when Troy always convince himself that he's always the bad guy.

"Gabi, you're the only girl that I've ever liked and I'm sure that I've never felt the same way about you than any other girls." Troy said, looking her straight in the eye.

"I love you Gabriella" Troy said seriously and gently.

A lot of thoughts came gushing in Gabriella's mind. Her mouth was slightly open in shock.

"I love you too Troy!" Gabriella said with a huge smile on her face. They both leaned in and finally, their lips met sending the same chills that they had every time they kissed. They broke apart and Gabriella automatically put her head on Troy's shoulder.

"Did you know that those words were the most honest things I've ever said in my entire life?" Troy admitted making Gabriella tear up a little.

"Really?" Gabriella said.

"Yeah and I'm only gonna say those words to one person and that's you Montez." Troy said, kissing her nose making her giggle.

"I'm only gonna say those words to you too Troy." Gabriella smiled.

------------------------------------

The next morning, Gabriella and Troy came to school. Everything went great until lunch.

"I wonder where Troy is." Gabriella whispered as she waited for Troy in the rooftop. Suddenly, she heard footsteps. She smiled, assuming that it was Troy.

"Hey Tr---" She cut her self off when she realised that it wasn't Troy standing in front of her. It was Rick, a guy who'd been checking her out for a long time but she never told Troy about it.

"Rick? What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked, a little scared of what Rick was planning to do.

"I wanted to see you and I always see you go up here every lunch." Rick smiled evilly.

"_What is he? A stalker?" _Gabriella thought, stepping back a little.

"Gabriella you know that I like you and I want you to be mine." Rick said, inching closer to her.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked, frightened. Rick was touching her cheek and she couldn't step backwards anymore since there was no more space. She slapped his hand away and tried to run but Rick pushed her on the bench.

"What do you want?" She said, groaning in pain. She tried to stop the tears from flowing but it wouldn't let her.

"Simple. You." Rick said as he tried to kiss her.

"Get away from me!!!!" Gabriella exclaimed. Tears were now flowing down her cheeks.

"TROY!!" Gabriella yelled for the person who she knew that always saved her. She pushed him as hard as she could.

Instead of landing on the ground, Rick landed right on someone.

"Troy?" Gabriella choked out. Rick whipped his head around and came face to face with the one and only, Troy Bolton.

"I-I-- I'm--" Rick stuttered. He was trembling like crazy and it looked like he was gonna faint seeing Troy.

"Dead!" Troy said as he punched Rick right on the cheek sending him flying to the plants. Troy kicked him right on the stomach and punched him again.

"Troy stop!!" Gabriella yelled and Troy immediately obeyed. He knew that Gabriella hated to see people getting hurt even if they deserved it.

"You, don't ever go near Gabriella again! Or any of my friends!!" Troy said picking Rick up by his collar and throwing him on the bench.

"Got that?!!" Troy said fumingly. Rick automatically nodded, completely afraid of Troy.

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and lead her inside the school.

"Gabi are you ok?" Troy asked with full concern. Tears suddenly rolled down Gabriella's cheeks again. Troy quickly wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm so sorry Gabriella." Troy said softly, cursing Rick mentally.

"I was so scared Troy." Gabriella sobbed.

"I'll never let anything happen to you ever again." Troy said seriously.

"Promise?" Gabriella said looking Troy, straight in the eye.

"I promise." Troy said. They both leaned in, their lips meeting.

Troy and Gabriella went to cafeteria, looking for their friends.

"Hey guys! Where were you?" Taylor asked but non of them answered.

"Why do you look pissed Troy?" Chad asked curiously.

"Don't ask." Troy said, making the whole table quiet down with his tone. Their eyes suddenly landed on Gabriella who was looking down the entire time.

"Are you ok Gabi?" Sharpay quickly asked when they saw Gabriella's puffy red eyes. Gabriella didn't answer and the gang knew something was wrong and they were determined to find out.

-----------------------------

The ride to Troy's house was silent until they got to the driveway.

"Are you sure you're gonna be ok Gabi?" Troy asked for the millionth time.

"Yes Troy, I'm fine." Gabriella smiled softly.

That night, Gabriella couldn't sleep so she decided to do her homework that was still due in 2 weeks. She couldn't stop thinking about the events that happened to her. It gave her nightmares about it every time she closed her eyes.

On the other room right next to her, Troy was also having troubles sleeping. He was still angry at Rick and if Gabriella wasn't there, Rick would've ended up in the hospital, fighting for his dear life.

"I wonder if Gabi's asleep." Troy thought, grabbing his phone. He dialled Gabriella's number and went out of his room, waiting for someone to pick up.

-------------------------

Gabriella was half way to finishing her equation when her phone suddenly rang. She grabbed her phone and saw Troy's face flashing on the screen.

"_OK?? Why is he calling me?" _Gabriella giggled.

"Hello?" She said over the phone.

"Hey Gabs." Troy's voice rang in her ears.  
"Troy you do know that we live in the same roof so why are you calling me?" Gabriella laughed which made Troy smile.

"I don't know. I can't sleep." Troy shrugged even though he knew that Gabriella couldn't see him.

"Same here." Gabriella sighed.  
"I'm coming to your room ok?" Troy said simply.

"Troy you can't! Its late and if our parents saw us, they're gonna think something bad." Gabriella said, jumping off her bed and running to the door.

Troy shut his phone, ignoring Gabriella's comment and opened her door without knocking, _again_. As soon as he opened it, he saw Gabriella running to the door. She stopped and frowned at him. Before she could utter a word, Troy's lips were already on hers.

"Why do you always do that?" Gabriella asked with a small smile.  
"Do what?" Troy asked innocently.

"You always just kiss me out of nowhere." Gabriella said while Troy just shrugged.

"Well see ya. That's all I wanted." Troy said, closing the door. Before the door was entirely closed, Troy smiled and winked at her. Gabriella melted inside and hopped to her bed thinking nothing else but Troy.

--------------------------------

Troy and Gabriella sprinted to their homeroom the next morning. They were late and they knew that Mrs Darbus won't be happy about it.

"Bolton, Montez. So nice of you to join us. You have detention after school." Mrs Darbus announced and the two groaned in annoyance.

"Why are you guys late?" Sharpay whispered, being careful not to get caught.

"Troy here, couldn't find his car keys." Gabriella said, slapping Troy on the arm.

"Ow." Troy said, rubbing his arm.

The afternoon, Troy and Gabriella headed to the auditorium.

"Its all your fault Troy." Gabriella blamed.

"What, its not my fault that I didn't remember where I put my keys." Troy said in defence. They were walking to the tiled staircase when Troy suddenly stopped and hid behind Gabriella.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked confusedly.

"Look at the top of the staircase." Troy whispered.

"Who? The new girl?" Gabriella asked not really knowing where Troy was going.

"She's not new. She's my ex!" Troy said as he groaned when he saw his ex girlfriend coming towards them.

"Troy!" A pitchy voice said.

"Hi." Troy said trying to walk past her but she stopped him. Gabriella on the other hand was just standing there watching the whole scene.

"Who's this?" The girl asked rudely.

"Hi I'm Gabriella." Gabriella said politely, sticking her hand out for a handshake.

"I'm Stephanie." The blonde girl replied, completely ignoring Gabriella's hand.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked directly to the annoying girl.

"Nothing I just want to see my boyfriend." Stephanie said, throwing her arms around Troy.

"Stephanie I am not your boyfriend. And come to think of it, we never really went out." Troy said, pulling Stephanie away from him.

"Why is this girl hanging out with you?" Stephanie said pointing at Gabriella who was a little surprise by her action. Gabriella have never met anyone who was so rude to her.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Troy asked, getting angry about Stephanie's behaviour towards Gabriella.

Troy perfectly knows what Stephanie was capable of. She's totally obsessed with Troy and she actually hurt other girls that hung around with Troy in the previous years.

"Look, just leave us alone." Troy said pushing Stephanie out of the way. Suddenly, Stephanie grabbed Gabriella's hand.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked, trying to get out of her grasp.

"Taking you away from Troy!" Stephanie said and purposely pushed Gabriella down the stairs. Gabriella lost her balance and rolled down the long staircase.

"GABI!!" Troy yelled in horror. He tried to catch her but he was too late. Gabriella hit her head on the ground and blood stained her face.

Troy sprinted to Gabriella and touched her head. He could feel the blood spread across his hand and inside of him, his own blood was boiling in anger.

"Gabi, wake up." Troy said over and over again. Gabriella's eyes closed and she fell unconscious….

-----------------------

I really hope you liked this chapter! Lots of things happened to Gabriella today. Tell me what you think. Please review.


	12. Let the love begin

**Chapter 11**

**Recap**

_Troy sprinted to Gabriella and touched her head. He could feel the blood spread across his hand. _

"_Gabi, wake up." Troy said over and over again. Gabriella's eyes closed and she fell unconscious…. _

**End of Recap**

"No, no, no, no. Gabi please open your eyes." Troy said panicking. He'd never been so worried in his entire life. He was angry at himself and at Stephanie.

"Never come near us again Stephanie!!!" Troy yelled angrily. He carefully picked up Gabriella bride style and ran to his car. He headed to the hospital without telling anyone.

"Please be ok Gabi." Troy said, glancing at Gabriella every now and then.

They finally arrived at the hospital. Troy ran to the hospital with Gabriella in his arms. He was sweating like crazy and he couldn't think of anything else but to get to the hospital right away.

"Troy?" Gabriella's soft, weak voice came out. Troy slowed down and stared at Gabriella in a slight relief.

"What happened and why are you running?" Gabriella bombarded Troy with questions.

"You fell down the staircase and I'm running because you need to get to the hospital." Troy explained quickly, as he continued to run.

Finally, they arrived inside and Troy quickly spotted a bench. They caught most of the attentions of the people in the hospital but he just ignored them.

"Here sit down for a moment." Troy said, setting Gabriella down on the bench.

"Troy my head hurts." Gabriella said and fell unconscious again.

"_Damn it!!!" _Troy cursed mentally. He sprinted to the counter where a nurse was staring, a little surprised.

"I need a doctor, fast!!" Troy ordered loudly causing the nurse to jump a little. The nurse quickly paged an available doctor.

"There's no available doctor right now but they'll come as soon as they can. Please wait for a moment." The nurse answered trying to calm Troy down.

"Do I freakin look like I got time to wait??!! She's bleeding, can't you see !!!" Troy yelled angrily. He was now really pissed off and if something tried to stop him from blowing off, they'll be right in the pit of death.

Troy punched the counter table angrily. He looked on his left and saw a doctor running to another room and checking his watch.

"Doctor! My friend needs your help." Troy called out, grabbing the doctor's arm as gently as possible, which wasn't really working.

"Sir I apologise but I have to go now and I don't have time to talk." The doctor said walking off. Troy was absolutely furious when the doctor walked away.

"Hey you! I tried to talk to you nicely and you just walked off. My girlfriend needs a doctor now! Got it?!" Troy yelled, and made the doctor jump a metre away. Troy hadn't really realised that he referred Gabriella as his girlfriend not step sister.

"Look I have important stuff to do. Maybe you should get another doctor. I have to go." The doctor said.

"Oh no you don't!! What the hell is more important than Gabriella??!!! She needs a doctor. Heck, she's freakin bleeding and I'm just asking you to go see her!!" Troy said, pinning the doctor on the wall. His eyes were turning red in anger and so does his face.

"Ok ok. Where is she?" The doctor immediately said. He was absolutely terrified of Troy.

"She's right there!" Troy said, letting go off the doctor and pointing at Gabriella.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to her?!" The doctor said, running to Gabriella.

"She fell off the stairs." Troy explained quickly.

They got Gabriella to a room and Troy waited _impatiently _outside. He'd still haven't called his parents or any of his friends. All he could really think about was Gabriella at that moment.

"This is all my fault." Troy whispered.

"I promised her that nothing can hurt her but I didn't keep that promise. I'm so stupid." Troy said, walking back and forth in the corridor.

"Gabriella Montez?" The doctor before, came out.

"Yes. Is Gabi ok? Where is she? Can I see her? Is she awake?? Hello?!! Doctor answer me!!" Troy said in one breath.

"I would've if you gave me the chance to talk." The doctor said. He couldn't help but think that a tough guy like Troy would be so worried about a girl.

"She's fine and you can go see her but she's still sleeping. Apparently, she broke her right leg on the fall but she will be ok. She just needs to stay in the hospital for a couple of weeks." The doctor explained, pointing Gabriella's room to Troy.

"Thanks doc. And about the yelling before, I'm sorry. I was just--" Troy said but was cut off by the doctor.

"Worried?" The doctor smiled and Troy nodded.

"Worried like hell." Troy chuckled lightly and went in the room.

------------------------

Troy entered the room and saw Gabriella lying peacefully and helplessly on the bed. She had bandaged around her head and her right leg.

"_Oh damn! What did I do to her? Its all my fault." _Troy said, biting his bottom lip. He pulled a chair next to Gabriella's bed and sat on it.

"I'm so sorry Gabi!" Troy whispered, grabbing her hand and interlacing their fingers.

"I made a stupid mistake again and now you got hurt." Troy told her as if she was awake. Suddenly, Gabriella's eyes started to open.

"Troy?" Gabriella's soft, gentle voice rang in the dead silent room.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" Troy automatically said.

"No, no its fine." Gabriella smiled weakly.

"Gabi I'm sorry." He started softly and apologetic.

"Hey its fine. It wasn't your fault." Gabriella said rubbing his hand with her thumb.

"It was all my fault Gabi. I didn't keep my promise!" Troy said frowning.

"Its ok Troy! I'm fine." Gabriella convinced him.

Troy sighed and stared at Gabriella's broken leg.

"How's your leg?" Troy asked.

"It stings a bit but I'll be fine." Gabriella giggled a little.

"Oh Gabi you don't know what you did to me. You just scared the living life out of me!! I thought something bad was gonna happen to you. I was worried out of my mind." Troy said sincerely.

"Do you really care about me that much?" Gabriella said, as tears started to form in her eyes but she blinked it back.

"More that that much." He said seriously.

A comfortable silence formed in the room without them even knowing.

"I should've brought my Ipod so we could listen to music." Gabriella sighed while Troy just chuckled a little bit.

"Troy can you sing for me?" Gabriella said with a pleading look.

"Ohh noo… Sorry Gabs. No can't do. I don't sing." Troy said shaking his head.

"Oh come on! Please. I saw you wrote a song." She blurted while Troy just raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"What song? What are you talking about?" Troy said, still not remembering anything.

"The song called 'Where do I go from here?' Ring any bells?" She smirked, making Troy blush slightly.

"How did you find out about that?" He asked, more confused that better.

"I just saw this piece of paper in the secret place." She shrugged.

"Oh. Right." He chuckled nervously.

"So that means you'll sing me a song because you can sing." She said with full of enthusiasm that Troy couldn't refuse to.

"Fine but can you sing with me?" Troy asked with a pleading look.

"Umm… ok." Gabriella replied with uncertainty.

Troy swallowed nervously and began to sing.

Troy is **bold**, Gabriella is _italics _and both of them is underlined. 

**Look at us  
Ain't it funny  
Is it just beginner's luck  
Maybe**

Gabriella just sat there absolutely shocked. She was stunned by his beautiful voice. Then finally, it snapped to her that she was suppose to sing the next part.

_Ooh, with just a touch  
Two different people  
From such different worlds apart  
Has touched each other's hearts  
Like candles in the dark_

Troy stared at Gabriella with a smile on his face. He was amazed by her incredible voice.

So if it's time for us  
We've gotta take it  
Take the chance  
The chance to make it

Now  
Let the love begin  
Let the light come shining in  
Who knows where the road will lead us now  
Look at what we've found  
Make this moment turn our hearts around  
It may never come again  
Let it end  
Let the love begin

_Ooh..  
Here we are  
So close together  
I can feel the fire start between us_

Both of their eyes didn't leave each others. They smiled at each other with their eyes sparkling._  
_

**Ooh...we've come this far  
Too far to stop it now  
If this is meant to be **_(it's meant to be)_  
**A chance for you and me **_(for you and me)_  
**We found our destiny**

Now we're lookin' at a new forever  
Make this dream come true together  


Now  
Let the love begin  
Let the light come shining in  
Who knows where the road will lead us now  
Look at what we've found  
Make this moment turn our hearts around  
It may never come again (never come again)  
Let it end  
Let the love begin

The two of them finished the song with huge grins.

"Wow!" Both of them said exactly the same time.  
"I didn't you can sing!" Gabriella started while Troy just blushed slightly.

"Thanks, I guess." He said softly.

"I love that song." She commented.

There was another comfortable silence between them and finally, Gabriella broke it.

"Umm Troy, did you tell mom and uncle about this?" Gabriella asked curiously, pointing at her broken leg and bandaged head.

"Uh oh!" Troy bit his bottom lip.

"You forgot didn't you?" Gabriella said.

"Completely. I'm gonna go call them now." Troy said.

----------------------

There goes this chapter! I hope you like it! I really loved all of your reviews and I want to thank you all!! The song is called 'Let the love begin' by Kyla and Jerome. Please review.


	13. Do I know you?

**Chapter 12 **

**Recap**

_There was another comfortable silence between them and finally, Gabriella broke it._

"_Umm Troy, did you tell mom and uncle about this?" Gabriella asked curiously, pointing at her broken leg and bandaged head._

"_Uh oh!" Troy bit his bottom lip._

"_You forgot didn't you?" Gabriella said._

"_Completely. I'm gonna go call them now." Troy said._

**End of Recap**

Troy called his friends and parents right away. In 5 minutes, the door slammed opened making Gabriella and Troy jumped. There stood, their parents and the whole gang.

"Oh my gosh! Gabi! What happened??" Ms Montez quickly ran to her daughter, giving her a hug.

"I fell off the stairs." Gabriella informed them but not going too far to the topic.

"Troy weren't you with her? Why didn't you take care of her?" Jack asked, a little angry at his son.

"I'm sorry." Troy said softly, putting his head down. Everything was silent after Troy said this.

"Just next time, try to be more… protective." Jack said, his voice softening.

"Trust me, I will." Troy said seriously.

-----------------------------------

The next day, Troy tried to sneak out of school and go back to the hospital but he kept getting caught by his friends. Jack told the gang to keep an eye on Troy so he wouldn't bludge school.

"Troy, chill. You can go visit your girlfriend after school." Sharpay said, slightly annoyed that they practically had to drag Troy back to school every 30 minutes.

"I know but I'm worried about Stephanie." Troy blurted out.

"_Oh crap! I bet they're gonna start saying questions." _Troy thought.

"Stephanie as in your psycho ex girlfriend?" Chad asked, surprised.

"Yup." Troy admitted and the gang's eyes suddenly widened.

"She's back?" Taylor asked.

"Yup." He replied, sadly and angrily.

"Did she do something?" Sharpay said, sensing Troy's anger.

"Ok I'll tell you the truth. Gabi didn't just fell off the stairs. Stephanie pushed her and I wasn't able to catch her on time." Troy said, feeling ashamed of his self.

"She pushed GABI!!" All of them exclaimed, furiously.

"Oh that girl's gonna get it!!" Sharpay said, storming off, ready to tear Stephanie's hair out.

After a few minutes of looking, the whole gang finally spotted Stephanie.

"Oh her face makes me puke!" Kelsi said and everyone turned to her, slightly shocked but she just ignored their stares.

"Let's go get her!" Taylor said, walking over to Stephanie.

"Oh! What a pleasant surprise!!" Stephanie said with a clear fake happy tone.

"After I do this, its not gonna be a _pleasant _surprise anymore!" Sharpay said as she slapped her hard on the face. Stephanie was taken a back by this. She glared at Sharpay and before she could do anything, another slap hit her face.

"How could you do that to Gabriella?!! She didn't do anything to you!!" Taylor exclaimed angrily after she slapped Stephanie on her other cheek.

"She stole Troy from me!" Stephanie spat.

"I was never yours Stephanie!!" Troy yelled angrily as she pushed her back to her locker.

"Just never come near any of us again!" Ryan and Chad exclaimed, trying to control themselves.

"Let's go guys. She's not even worth it!" Jason said, walking off. The gang followed but not before sending Stephanie a death glare.

-----------------------------

Troy was breathing heavily and the whole gang knew that he was trying to control his self.

"Gabi's fine now and we're never gonna let that girl near her again!!" Sharpay said seriously.

"You know, why don't you just report her to your uncle a.k.a the principal." Chad shrugged, not knowing that he just came up with a brilliant idea.

"You're a genius!" Taylor told her boyfriend.

"I am?" Chad said, clueless as the gang just smiled and headed to the principal's office.

The final bell finally rang and Troy quickly raced to his car, ready to head to the hospital. The weird thing was, is that he misses Gabriella for some odd reason. He was used to always seeing Gabriella at school with him.

"_I wonder if she's ok." _Troy thought as he finally arrived at the hospital.

Troy opened Gabriella's door only to find her sleeping peacefully.

"Sleepy head!" He mumbled and sat down on a seat next to Gabriella's bed.

"Gosh you're gorgeous." Troy whispered at he stared at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Why, thank you Troy." Gabriella responded and Troy's cheeks immediately heated up.

"Ohh um.. You're awake." Troy stuttered while Gabriella just giggled.

"So how was school?" She asked casually.

"Nothing much." Troy shrugged, leaning on his chair as Gabriella sigh in relief.

"Good! I thought you guys bashed Stephanie for pushing me." She said with a slight smile while Troy's face suddenly dropped. Gabriella noticed this so she stared at him with raised eyebrow.

"You didn't--- did you?" She asked curiously while Troy just gulped.

"I didn't bash her. Maybe we just kinda bullied her." He admitted softly.

"What do you mean we?" She asked.

"The whole gang. Sharpay and Taylor slapped her and umm… I kinda pushed her. But nothing too harsh like what she did to you!" He retorted back making Gabriella her eyes.

"Troy you didn't have to pay back to her. Just leave her alone and she'll leave us alone." She said while Troy smiled.

"Oh you don't need to worry about that! She's expelled!" Troy said proudly.

"She's what!!!??" Gabriella exclaimed, shocked.

"Why is she expelled?" She asked, suddenly feeling sorry for Stephanie.  
"Gabi for once, think about yourself not others." Troy said while Gabriella just sighed.

-----------------------------

A few weeks have past and Gabriella was allowed to go back to school. She was still limping so Troy had to help her sometimes.

"Why do you look so excited to go to school?" Troy asked Gabriella as they hopped onto the car, ready to go to school.

"What? I haven't been at school for a long time." She said, excitedly.

"Still. I'm not gonna be excited to go to school." He said and Gabriella just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Troy." She said.

They finally arrived at school and the whole gang greeted Gabriella happily.

"Glad to see you back Gabi!" Taylor said, as they all hugged Gabriella.

"Now we don't need to drag Troy back to class every 30 minutes." Zeke laughed while Troy just blushed and glared at his friends.

"Oh don't worry. I'll take care of Troy now." Gabriella smiled and suddenly, the bell went. They all head to their homeroom together.

Lunch finally came and Gabriella went to her locker alone. Suddenly, a group of girls came up to her with smiles on their faces.

"I heard that you're gonna be Troy Bolton's sister. Could you give this letter to him?" One of the girl asked while Gabriella just stared at them, a little surprised.

"_How'd they found out about it?" _Gabriella asked herself.

"Give my letter to him too ok? Thanks! Bye!" The other girl said, as they walked away.

"Why do they want me to give Troy their love letters?" Gabriella mumbled to herself.

For the whole lunch, Gabriella was swamped by girls giving her love letters for Troy. She was actually getting annoyed and angry.

"_Who the hell told them about me and Troy becoming brothers and sisters?" _Gabriella asked herself. Finally, she got the time to enter the cafeteria without any girls getting on her way.

"Troy!" She called out and Troy's head immediately snapped towards her.

"What's up?" He asked, casually.

"Someone told every girl in this school that I'm gonna be your sister. Have any idea who?" She asked Troy directly while he just shook his head no.

"Anyway, these are for you! They wouldn't leave me alone!" Gabriella said, handing a pile of love letters to Troy.

"Why the hell would I take that?" Troy asked, eyeing the letters.

"Because they're for you and they spent time writing them. The least you can do is read them." Gabriella said, showing her angelic side.

"Fine, fine." Troy said, as he started reading the letters.

Its free period and Gabriella was walking in the empty corridor. Everyone else was in their lockers already while she just went out of her classroom. She suddenly stopped when she saw a familiar looking guy standing right in the middle of the corridor with a big smile on his face.

"_Why is he looking at me like that?" _Gabriella asked herself. She knew that she'd never seen that guy at East High before.

The guy had black hair and a very recognisable blue eyes. He seemed to be waiting for Gabriella the entire time.

"Do I know you?" Gabriella finally asked and the guy's smile went wider.

"_He is so creepy. Who is he?" _Gabriella scanned through him and saw that he was holding a love letter too.

"_Don't tell me even guys want me to give Troy love letters!" _Gabriella thought in horror.

"Hi!" He finally spoke.

"Take this!" He said, handing the letter to Gabriella.

"Who is this for?" She asked curiously.

"You. I like you Gabriella. I really like you!" He proclaimed without hesitation. Gabriella was taken aback from this and the first move that she did was run.

The guy's piercing blue eyes followed Gabriella with an unreadable smile as she turned the corner.

"_How could he like me when I never even met him before?!" _Gabriella thought as she continued to run to the gym where she knew Troy and the others will be.

--------------------

Ok guys! I am so sorry that I just updated now! I tried to update sooner. I really tried but my dad got angry and didn't let us use the computer for a while. I really got caught up with homeworks too and tomorrow, I'm gonna have a quiz. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Have any idea who the guy is? How does he know Gabriella? Please review.


	14. I don't have a boyfriend

**Chapter 13**

**Recap**

_The guy's piercing blue eyes followed Gabriella with an unreadable smile as she turned the corner._

"_How could he like me when I never even met him before?!" Gabriella thought as she continued to run to the gym where she knew Troy and the others will be._

**End of Recap**

Gabriella opened the gym door and saw all his friends there, staring at her, confused.

"What's wrong Gabi?" Troy said, jogging over to her.

"Some random guy came up to me and tried to give me a love letter. He somehow, kinda remind me of someone but I'm not sure yet. He creeps me out. He told me he liked me and I have never even met him yet, let alone know his name." Gabriella explained quickly, while Troy's eyes turned dark.

"Did he hurt you?" Troy asked.

"No but he always had this scary smile on his face." She said as Troy wrapped his arms around her.

"How did he look like?" Jason asked.

"He had a black hair and blue eyes. He looked one year older than us and I think he's new at this school 'cause I've never seen him here before." She explained.

"Just make sure that you'll never alone at school ok?" Troy said seriously and Gabriella nodded in response.

Troy walked Gabriella to her final class for the day. He didn't want to leave Gabriella walking alone.

"Wait for me here ok? Don't go alone in the school's entrance." Troy whispered and Gabriella smiled sweetly.

"Thanks for walking me. See you later." Gabriella, entering her Maths class.

Gabriella sat on her regular seat which was next to Mia.

"Hey Gaby!" Mia greeted with a smile.

"Hey Mia! What's up?" Gabriella smiled back.

"Nothing much but apparently, there's a new guy at school and they said that he's very handsome and could be as hot as Troy." Mia whispered, making sure that their teacher couldn't see or hear her.

"Is he in our grade?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"I think he's one year older than us." Mia informed and Gabriella's heart started pounding really fast.

"_I think I have an idea who Mia's talking about." _Gabriella thought and started to write the notes on the board.

A few minutes later, Gabriella heard their classroom door open. She didn't lift her head up to see who it was because she was too busy doing her work.

"Oh my gosh!" The girls mumbled as a certain guy barged in a door without knocking.

"Excuse me would---" The teacher started but the guy cut him off.

"I'll only take a minute." He said. Gabriella's head immediately shot up, hearing that voice.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked as the guy came face to face with her.

"I just wanted to ask you something. You just kinda ran off before." The guy chuckled.

"What do you want to ask me?" Gabriella asked, her voice cracking.

"Would you go out with me?" He smiled, genuinely while Gabriella and the other girls just stared at him, completely shocked.

"WHAT?! I don't know anything about you. I don't even know your name." Gabriella exclaimed.

"Oh right. Then I'll introduce my self. My name is Alexander Dave and I'm 17 years old. Need to know anything else?" Alexander asked Gabriella.

"No." She answered shortly.

"Would you go out with me now?" Alexander asked.

"Sorry but I can't go out with you because I like someone else." Gabriella replied and the guy's smile dropped immediately.

"Is it Troy?" He whispered so only Gabriella could hear.

"_How does he know that? Is he stalking me?" _Gabriella thought, not answering his question.

"If you like bad boys, ask Troy where he got his skills from." He whispered with a smile and walked off.

"_What did he mean by that?" _Gabriella sighed and didn't realised that practically every girl was staring at her in jealousy.

The bell went and Gabriella waited outside the classroom for Troy. Less than a minute, Troy arrived, ready to pick her up.

"Gabi are you ok?" Troy asked, nudging Gabriella.

"Oh what? Yeah I'm fine." Gabriella replied with a weak smile. Troy was totally not convinced but he decided to just leave it at that and ask her the questions later.

"Troy, remember the guy that I told you about in the gym?" Gabriella asked softly, on their way home.

"Yeah?" Troy said, without any readable expressions.

"He asked me out." Gabriella said as softly as possible. Troy immediately stomped on the break in the middle of the road.

"WHAT?! Who the hell does he think he is?" Troy yelled in anger.

"Troy don't worry I said no. But he does know that I like you. I think he's stalking me." Gabriella said, as she looked around the place.

"How could he know that? Only the gang knows about it." Troy said, confused.

"I don't know but he told me something…." She said, not sure if she should continue.

"What did he say?" He asked impatiently.

"He told me that if I like bad boys, ask you where you got your skills from." Gabriella explained, waiting for Troy's response.

Troy continued to drive without responding to Gabriella.

"_It couldn't be him. Could it?" _Troy thought. Gabriella knew that Troy was thinking about what she said so she didn't interrupt him or anything.

They finally arrived at their house and the first thing they saw when they entered was Troy's grandmother.

"Grandma?" Troy asked, confused.

"How's my grandson doing?" The grandma stood up slowly and hugged Troy.

"You must be Gabriella. A beautiful girl." The grandma smiled and hugged Gabriella too, who was a little surprised.

"What are you doing here grandma?" Troy asked, as they all sat on the couch.

"I just wanted to visit you. I haven't seen you in months." The grandma replied and Troy just shrugged.

"So Gabriella, I heard from Jack that you and Troy are pretty close. That really surprised me." Grandma Lyn said, looking at Troy who was rolling his eyes.

"Well, Troy isn't that bad." Gabriella giggled while Troy just glared at them.

"So, Gabriella do you have a boyfriend? Troy had never had a steady relationship with a girl and the way I see it, boy's are probably chasing you." Grandma Lyn said, catching both Troy and Gabriella off guard.

"Ummm…." Gabriella didn't know what to say. She turned her head to look at Troy who was also slightly shocked.

Grandma Lyn stared at Troy and Gabriella curiously.

"_There's definitely something up with this two." _She thought.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Gabriella answered softly and saw Troy sighed.

"Oh alright." Grandma Lyn said, obviously not convinced.

"How about you Troy?" Grandma Lyn asked but Troy just stood up and headed to the kitchen.

--------------------------------

The next day, Troy wouldn't leave Gabriella's side afraid that the guy she was talking about will hurt Gabriella.

"Do you know the name of the guy who's stalking you?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. His name is Alexander Dave." Gabriella answered and Troy practically stopped when he heard his name.

"_That idiot!" _Troy thought as his eyes turned darker than before.

"Do you know him?" She asked curiously.

"Unfortunately, I do." He answered angrily.

"Who is he?" She asked but didn't get any response. Troy was looking right at someone and it looked like he wanted to murder him.

"How you doing Troy?" Alexander smirked, walking towards them.

"Alex what are you doing here?" Troy asked, trying to stay calm.

"I'm trying to ask Gabriella out. You have a problem with that?" Alexander said while Troy just curved his hand in a ball.

"Yes I do." He answered. Gabriella on the other hand was so confused that all she could do was watch the two talk as if they know each other very well.

"You're being a very protective brother." Alex chuckled, keeping his cool.

"Yeah nothing like you ever did to your little brother!!" Troy spat angrily.

"Chill Troy! You don't need to bring that up and it wasn't my fault I wasn't a protective brother. My brother is a pure devil and he's the reason that my parents divorced." Alex said, also getting angry.

"Don't talk crap Alex. You're the reason they divorced." Troy yelled. He was turning red in anger.

"Then tell me why mom left dad huh?!" Alex shouted.

"Because you were a pain in the ass and mom couldn't handle the pressure. Dad was always at work and it made it more worse. Its nothing to do with me!" Troy yelled and suddenly, it all clicked to Gabriella. She gasped and couldn't move.

"No Troy! It was all your fault. Mom died because of you! She got sick because she was missing you badly. Every attention is on you Troy! Since we were small, mom and dad liked you already. You're the reason I turned into a devil. Mom took me with her instead of you because I always fight with you and she doesn't want you to get hurt!!" Alex explained, anger spilling in every word. Troy couldn't say anything to argue with this. He knew that Alex was right.

"I wished you weren't my little brother Troy!!!!" Alex yelled, punching Troy right on the cheek.

--------------------------

There goes the next chapter! Now you know that Alexander is Troy's big brother. Will Grandma Lyn find out about Troy and Gabriella?? I hope you like this chapter. By the way, I wrote a one shot story and its called 'One last wish'. I hope you read it! Please review.


	15. I’m gonna kill them!

**Chapter 14**

**Recap**

"_No Troy! It was all your fault. Mom died because of you! She got sick because she was missing you badly. Every attention is on you Troy! Since we were small, mom and dad liked you already. You're the reason I turned into a devil. Mom took me with her instead of you because I always fight with you and she doesn't want you to get hurt!!" Alex explained, anger spilling in every word. Troy couldn't say anything to argue with this. He knew that Alex was right._

"_I wished you weren't my little brother Troy!!!!" Alex yelled, punching Troy right on the cheek._

**End of Recap**

Troy fell right on the ground, rubbing the blood that was rolling down his chin.  
"TROY!" Gabriella yelled in horror. She quickly kneeled down in front of Troy and examined his cheek worriedly.

"See! Even the girl that I like also likes you Troy. Nothing is left for me. You took mom and dad away from me!" Alex yelled, the pain that he was holding for all those years finally came out.

"And you took the only brother I have!!!" Troy yelled catching Alex completely off guard.

"What?" Alex asked softly. He really didn't expect that to come out of Troy's mouth.

"Alex don't you get it? You're the only brother I have. Dad was always busy when you and mom left. I had no one until Gabi came. Do you know why I turned into a devil? Because when I was little I used to copy you all the time! I wanted to be just like the _great_ big brother of mine." Troy said, standing up.

"You took mom and my brother away from me Alex. Please don't take Gabi from me too. She's the only one I have." Troy said, grabbing Gabriella's hand and walking off.

"_What just happened?" _Alex thought, not moving an inch from where he was standing.

-----------------------------

Gabriella was just staring at Troy the whole time. They were now sitting on the bench in their 'secret spot'. Troy was so lost in thought that Gabriella didn't want to interrupt him.

"_Alexander is Troy's brother? Why didn't I realise that? I knew that I've seen those familiar blue eyes before." _Gabriella thought.

"_I never saw that side of Troy that he just showed in front of Alex. They were probably close before but eventually, Alex got jealous." _Gabriella said to herself.

"Troy are you ok?" She finally spoke.

"Oh yeah I'm fine.. I'm just confused." Troy admitted as Gabriella wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm pretty surprised that you didn't bash him up. I was thinking that you're gonna murder him for punching you." Gabriella said, half serious and half joking **(don't know if that's possible. Lol) **

"To tell you the truth. I respect Alex. I don't really hate him." He chuckled, lessening the serious conversation.

"That was a very nice line you told Alex. Could've fooled me." Gabriella giggled.

"Which one are you talking about?" Troy asked, a little confused.

"Please don't take Gabi from me too." Gabriella imitated Troy.

"Hey! I was standing up for you and that's how you repay me?" Troy asked and before he could say another word, Gabriella's soft lips were already pressed on his.

"That's how I repay you!" Gabriella said, after they pulled away.

"I should work on my pick up lines then!" Troy said triumphantly.

"We should get you to the school clinic and get some eyes for your busted cheek." Gabriella said as they head down the stairs.

----------------------------

Troy and Gabriella went to their homeroom and sat on their normal seats.

"Hey guys! Where were you this morning?" Sharpay asked, as the students all waited for Mrs Darbus who was surprisingly late.

"I just had a meeting with Gabriella's stalker." Troy said, chuckling a little bit.

"Who was it then?" The whole gang asked in unison.

"Do you really refer your big brother as Gabriella's stalker." Alexander's voice rang in the room.

"Alex??!!!" The gang practically yelled, absolutely shocked.

"Miss me?" Alex said walking over to the gang and sitting on Gabriella's desk. No one replied making Alex roll his eyes.

"Ok, maybe you didn't miss me but oh well. Another devil replaced me anyway." Alex shrugged referring to Troy directly.

"I am not as big of a devil as you Alex. Now would you get off of Gabriella's desk before I push you off?" Troy said, annoyed.

"Ohhh touchy." Alex smirked, standing up and sitting on Troy's desk instead.

"Anyway, so are you really stalking Gabriella?" Chad asked curiously as the gang stared at Alexander curiously.

"Of course I wasn't! Would I really sink that low?" Alex said but no one spoke.

"You will." Troy mumbled and immediately received a smack on the head.

"What was that for?" Troy asked annoyed.

"For being an idiot." Alex said, smacking Troy again.

"Get off my desk." Troy said, pushing Alexander off.

"Sorry Gabriella if you think I'm a stalker. I just saw you walking and I was like 'wow, that's one hot chick'!" Alex exclaimed making Gabriella blush and Troy, angry.

"Don't talk like that about Gabi." Troy said, a little too loud.

"Kidding Troy! Just playin' with you man." Alex said, punching Troy slightly on the arm.

"Yeah you better be kidding." Troy said seriously.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go now! Adios!" Alex said, kicking Troy's shin bone and walking towards the door.

"Don't come back again!" Troy joked, rubbing his aching shin.

"Hold on a second. Gabi mentioned to me about a love letter. Mind explaining what its about?" Troy said, eyeing his big brother who stopped and was leaning on the door frame.

"What? I could be charming sometimes." Alex reasoned.

"Like I'm gonna believe that." Troy said.

"Shut up!" Alex said, grabbing some random guy's book and throwing it at Troy who caught it quickly.

"Hey that was my book!" The guy exclaimed.

"So?! You got a problem with that?!" Alex exclaimed making the guy sink in his seat.

"No." The guy replied, scared.

-------------------------

That afternoon, Troy and Gabriella was in a very good mood.

"So when you were little, you and Alex always do bad stuff to make your dad angry?" Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah! We even chuck a shoe on his head." Troy laughed, remembering all the memories he had with Alex.

As they went inside the house, they were met by Carla.

"Gabi, Troy do you mind going in the supermarket and buying the groceries? We kinda ran out of stuff here and I have a meeting to go to. Can you do it for me?" Carla asked and Troy immediately said yes.

"Here's the list." Carla said handing them the list.

The two of them entered the supermarket and started looking through the list.

"What do we buy first?" Troy asked, grabbing a trolley and following Gabriella.

"Milk, since it's the closest." Gabriella said, walking over to the milk section. After a couple of minutes, they finished buying all the things in the list.

"I'm hungry!" Troy whined grabbing any junk food he could find and putting it in the trolley.

"Troy, what are you doing? Do we have enough money?" Gabriella asked.

"Dad gave me his credit card. Of course we have enough." Troy said rolling his eyes.

When they turned a corner, they surprisingly saw Alexander.

"Is that Alex?" Gabriella asked while Troy nodded with an evil smile. Alex was too busy looking at something that he didn't notice Troy coming from behind him and was holding a milk.

"_This will not end good!" _Gabriella thought, trying to catch Troy who was now opening the milk.

"Hi Alex!" Troy said and as soon as Alex turned around, milk was splashed right on his face.

"TROY!!!" Alex yelled angrily as Troy ran for his precious life.

"We got to go!" Troy said picking up Gabriella and putting her in the trolley.

"Troy what are you doing?!!" Gabriella exclaimed, scared of what Troy will do.

"Trust me!" Troy said, running and pushing Gabriella who was stuck in the trolley and couldn't get up.

"Come back here you brat!" Alex yelled as he grab a box of eggs and started opening it.

"You're dead Troy!" Alex roared and started chucking eggs at Troy who was trying to dodge them but was failing miserable.

They ended up in the fruit section and Troy accidentally let go off Gabriella's trolley making it stop right in the middle of him and Alex.

"This is war!" Alex said as he threw a mango at Troy who quickly dodged them.

"Bad aiming!" Troy teased and chucked an orange to Alex. Gabriella on the other hand was right in the middle of the flying fruits.

"Stop guys!" Gabriella yelled but the two brothers didn't noticed.

"STOP!!" Another deeper and more scarier voice roared. Troy and Alex immediately stopped and turned to a big security guard who was looking very angry. Very angry indeed.

"Who's gonna pay for all this mess?!" He asked and Troy quickly pointed to Alex but only to find him pointing to him too. The security guard glared at them as if he was gonna murder them.

"RUN!!" Alex yelled and the two boys ran to the exit leaving Gabriella who was still stuck in the trolley. The security guard walked over to her and helped her off the trolley.

"Miss, someone's gonna pay for this." The security guard told the fuming Gabriella.

"They're dead!" Gabriella mumbled as she took out her credit card and pay for all the mess.

-----------------------------

Troy and Alex started laughing when they got into a safe place which was far away from the supermarket.

"We are so dead!" Alex exclaimed.

"I know. I can't believe we did that!" Troy said, finally calming down.

"Why do I have a feeling that we forgot something." Alex said as he thought deeply. Troy's face immediately became pale and all of his colour was practically drained out.

"Gabriella!" They both said in unison.

----------------------------

"I'm gonna kill them!" Gabriella exclaimed as she tried to carry all of the groceries out of the market. As she was walking, she spotted Troy heading her way with a really scared and nervous face.

"Hey Gabi!" Troy said nervously.

"Don't hey Gabi me Troy!! I can't believe you just left me out there!" Gabriella said as she dropped all the bags that she was holding and heading out to get a cab.

"What? You're just gonna leave me here?" Troy asked.

"That's what you did to me!" Gabriella snapped and enter the cab who stopped just a few seconds ago.

"_Crap!" _Troy thought and started carrying all the bags to his car.

Troy finally arrived home only to find the whole gang watching TV.

"Who let you in?" Troy asked them curiously.

"Mr Bolton did but he went already." Chad shrugged, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Gosh what happened to you? You're a mess!" Taylor exclaimed, looking at Troy who was covered in egg shells.

"You stink too." Jason said, wrinkling his nose.

"Anyway, what did you do to Gabi? She looked angry!" Sharpay said as Troy sighed and was about to get run upstairs when he saw Gabriella sitting in the couch, completely ignoring him.

"Gabi?" Troy said, trying to make her talk to him.

"Hey guys! How about we have a pool party in my place?" Sharpay suddenly announced.

"No!" Troy and Gabriella replied exactly the same time and a little bit too quickly.

"Why not?" Ryan asked, confused.

"Umm.." Gabriella looked over at Troy who was also trying to think of an excuse.

"_I can't let them see my tattoo." _Gabriella thought worriedly.

"_I don't want to take off my green contacts!" _Troy said in his mind.  
"Well?" Taylor said, wanting them to continue.

"I'm… allergic to chlorine!" Gabriella sighed, thinking that she got away with it.

"Me too!" Troy proclaimed making Gabriella groan.

"_You're so stupid Troy!" _She thought as the gang just stared at them.

"You guys are coming and that's final!" Sharpay said. 

----------------------------

The gang were all in Sharpay's gigantic house and getting dressed.

"Troy why don't you want to go swimming before?" Chad asked curiously.

"Because I don't want to." Troy replied simply.

"Come on! We know your hiding something. You never go swimming us. I mean NEVER!" Jason exclaimed while Troy just rolled his eyes.

"Ok fine! I don't go swimming because of this!" Troy took out his green contacts, revealing his brilliant blue eyes.

"Whoa! You have blue eyes!" Chad exclaimed.

"When did you figure that out Chad!" Troy said.

"You know, I always used to wonder why Alex have blue eyes and you don't." Zeke said and spotted the girls.

"Oh look! The girls are there!" Zeke said, pointing at the girls who were laughing.

-------------------------------

"So you didn't want to show us your tattoo that's why you don't want to go swimming with us?" Sharpay laughed while Gabriella just giggled.

"You better not blackmail me!" Gabriella joked. She spotted Troy and her smile was suddenly wiped off.

"You still haven't forgiven him?" Taylor asked.

"He was such an idiot. He put me in the trolley and set me right in the middle of their fruit fight!" Gabriella said, moving apart from the girls since the boys were coming.

Gabriella walked over to the pool and sat right on the edge.  
"Gabi I'm sorry." Troy said, sitting next to her but she didn't say anything.

"You still not talking to me?" Troy tried again.

"Did you know I'm the one who got in trouble for---" Gabriella suddenly stopped when she saw Troy's blue eyes.

"_Gosh! His eyes are so hypnotizing!" _Gabriella thought, trying not to cave in.

"Ok fine." Troy suddenly jumped in the water and faced her.

"I'm gonna stay under water until you forgive." Troy said, determined.

"Yeah right." Gabriella mumbled and Troy suddenly bobbed down the water.

"_What is he doing?" _Gabriella thought as she watched Troy stay under water.

"Troy you can come out now you know! Stop joking around!" Gabriella said but Troy didn't move an inch.  
"Troy! Get up! You're gonna kill yourself!" She was now getting worried. A few seconds have past and Troy was still not getting up.

"Oh my gosh!" She jumped in the water and tried to pull him up. He suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her up instead.

"Troy what were you doing? Are you trying to kill yourself?" Gabriella scolded.

"If that's what it takes to get you to talk to me again." Troy said with a sweet smile that Gabriella could never resist.

"You really worked on your pick up lines!" Gabriella giggled, completely forgetting why she got angry with him in the first place.

"So do you forgive me now?" He said, wrapping his arms around Gabriella's waist.

"How could I resist those blue eyes of yours." She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Don't worry! I like your tattoo too!" Troy chuckled as they pulled away.

------------------------------------

I hope you like this chapter because I enjoyed writing it! Whoa, most of you were shocked that Troy and Alex were brothers. Don't worry, there's more to come! Please review.


	16. This is completely stuffed up!

**Chapter 15**

**Recap**

"_Troy what were you doing? Are you trying to kill yourself?" Gabriella scolded._

"_If that's what it takes to get you to talk to me again." Troy said with a sweet smile that Gabriella could never resist._

"_You really worked on your pick up lines!" Gabriella giggled, completely forgetting why she got angry with him in the first place._

"_So do you forgive me now?" He said, wrapping his arms around Gabriella's waist._

"_How could I resist those blue eyes of yours." She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips._

"_Don't worry! I like your tattoo too!" Troy chuckled as they pulled away. _

**End of Recap**

"Ok love birds! Break it up!" Chad yelled causing the pair to groan.

"Wow Gabi! You forgave him that quickly?" Taylor giggled.

"Who could resist his ocean blue eyes?" Gabriella giggled as well.

"What are you talking about?" The girls said in unison. Troy turned around and the girls finally saw his eyes.

"Wow! Your eyes are blue! They look so much better!" Sharpay squealed.

"I know ey?" Gabriella agreed.

For the last few minutes, all they did was chill and do nothing.

"So guys, I don't want to ask this but when are you gonna tell your parents about your relationship?" Kelsi asked softly.

"We don't know yet." Gabriella admitted.

"I guess we'll find the right time." Troy shrugged not really care.

"Anyway, you look hot Gabi." Troy suddenly said, making Gabriella blush furiously.

"Was that really necessary to say?" Gabriella mumbled, nudging him by the ribs.

"Just telling the truth." Troy said as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella.  
"Awww…" The gang cooed.

--------------------------

Troy and Gabriella arrived home just in time for dinner.

"I smell something nice!" Gabriella giggled and ran to the kitchen. She suddenly stopped when she saw Grandma Lyn.

"Ohh hi grandma!" Troy greeted while Gabriella just smiled.

"Where were you guys?" Carla asked as the whole family started eating.

"We went to Sharpay's place." Gabriella answered and smiled at Troy.

"Was it fun?" Jack asked.

"Yes it was!" Troy answered without hesitation.

"You guys are becoming close than I expected." Grandma Lyn said not looking anyone straight in the eye.

"What do you mean Grandma?" Troy said, getting angry at his grandma's tone.

"I'm just saying that you've never been so close with anyone before you met Gabriella." Grandma Lyn said with a calm voice.

"I'm full!" Troy said and walked up to his room.

"I'm sorry about Troy, mom." Jack said, apologetically.

"Its alright. He'd always been like that." Grandma Lyn said.

"Why don't you go and talk to Troy, Gabi?" Carla said quietly.

"Ok." Gabriella quickly went to Troy's room only to find him leaning on his balcony rail.

"Troy?" Gabriella called out and walked over to him.

"Yeah?" He asked, as if nothing happened.

"Why did you ran off like that?" Gabriella asked, standing next to him.

"Because my grandma seems like she doesn't want you to hang out with me." He answered truthfully.

"I'm sure your grandma didn't mean it like that." She said but deep inside, she was also doubting.

"Look. My grandma is very hard to impress. She didn't really like my mom at first. She wanted my dad to be with someone else." He explained and Gabriella nodded in understanding.

"If she found out about us, she will not be happy." Troy sighed while Gabriella bowed her head down.

------------------------

Its Saturday again and Jack and Carla planned to have a break from work and just stay in Grandma Lyn's house so Carla could get to know her better.

"So, don't do anything stupid Troy? Don't get into a fight and please keep the house as it is when we come back." Jack said while Gabriella just silently laughed at Troy.

"I'll try dad." Troy shrugged.

"Be a good girl ok Gabi?" Carla said as they head out of the door.

"So, what do you want to do now? The house is all ours Gabi." Troy said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"What are you thinking you dirty boy!" Gabriella giggled and walked over to the couch.

"Nothing." Troy smiled and followed Gabriella.

"How about we go out to the cinema?" Troy suggested and Gabriella smiled.

"Sure! That would be great!" Gabriella said as they both head outside.

----------------------

Jack, Carla and Grandma Lyn finally arrived at their destination.

"Jack, you can show Carla where you'll be staying." Grandma Lyn said and Jack quickly obeyed.

Jack didn't feel like eating that night because he was still full. Grandma Lyn and Carla were the only one in the dining room and eating quietly.

"Have you been watching your daughter and Troy lately?" Grandma Lyn started.

"What do you mean?" Carla asked, confused.

"They're awfully close and Troy had never been close to anyone except if he likes the girl." Grandma Lyn explained.

"Are you saying that they have a relationship other than being brothers and sisters?" Carla asked curiously.

"I've watched how Troy acted this past few days and I'm sure there's something between them. I don't want to jump into conclusions though." Grandma Lyn said while Carla just quieted down and thought about it.

-----------------------

"So, what do you want to watch?" Troy asked.

"I don't know, you choose!" Gabriella said.

"There's nothing good to watch. How about we just go to the park?" Troy said and Gabriella just shrugged in response.

"I really love this tree for some reason." Gabriella said, as they laid on the big tree in the park.

"If you're looking for me, you'll always find me under this tree." Troy said as he wrapped his arm around Gabriella.

"You're not planning to run away, are you?" Gabriella asked, worriedly.

"No way! Now that I found you? Why would I run away?" Troy said making Gabriella blush.

---------------------

Jack got a call from his work needing him to come back immediately.

"Who called?" Carla asked.

"It was my secretary. I need to go back." Jack sighed.

"I'm gonna come back with you." Carla offered but Jack just shook his head.

"You don't need to Carla. You can stay here if you want." Jack reasoned as he smiled at Carla.

"Its ok Jack. I'm a little worried about Gabriella and Troy too." Carla said.

"_I hope Grandma Lyn is wrong." _Carla thought deeply.

---------------------

"Gabriella, ask you something? What did you like about me?" Troy asked seriously.

"I answered that question long time ago. The real question is, what did you like about me?" Gabriella asked curiously.  
"I don't know." Troy shrugged making Gabriella frown.

"You're so rude." Gabriella said, slapping his arm.

"Ok fine. You're nice, kind, friendly umm.. I hate to admit this but your beautiful." Troy chuckled, receiving another slap.

"What do you mean you hate to admit it!" Gabriella whined playfully.

"Just kidding." Troy said, still chuckling.

"Answer my question now." He ordered.

"Ok. I like your personality." She said without hesitation.

"Oh yeah? What's my personality?" He asked curiously.

"You're rude, bad tempered, impolite, you have no respect to people, you're a bully, you're mean…" She paused and looked over at Troy who was glaring at her playfully.

"You're a true, big, Devil!!" Gabriella exclaimed and ran for her life.

"Come back here!" Troy said, pretending to be angry.

Troy caught up with her and spun her around.

"I'm a devil huh?" Troy said, finally setting her down.

"Yup! Opposites attract!" She giggled and faced him, wrapping her arms around Troy's neck.

"Are you saying you're an angel?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Yup!" She laughed.

"Yeah right! You're the most evil girl I know!" Troy said, pinching her nose.

"Oh you love me too much Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, no." He said, with fake sadness that Gabriella didn't really catch.

"What?" She asked, shocked and sad.

"I am crazily, completely, absolutely in love with you, Gabriella Montez!" Troy said, kissing her on the lips. Gabriella smiled and just drowned in the kiss.

Troy and Gabriella soon went back home to find the house empty as they expected.

"I'm hungry. Can you cook something?" Troy whined while Gabriella just rolled her eyes.

"You're always hungry!" She exclaimed as they went in the kitchen.

"What did you say about me?" Troy said, pretending to be angry.

"I said that I have such a hot boyfriend." Gabriella giggled making Troy smile.

"That's more like it." Troy suddenly grabbed her by the waist and spun her around.

"What do I do without you?" He mumbled.

"You'll be fine." She smiled and kissed him on the lips. They got a little carried away and they didn't hear the door open.

-----------------------------

Carla finally arrived home. Jack already went to his office to take care of some stuff.

"_I wonder where Troy and Gabriella are." _Carla asked herself worriedly. She continued walking and finally reached the kitchen. She stopped dead on her tracks, dropping her purse unconsciously. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her own truthfully daughter, kissing the guy she least expected.

"Gabi?!!" Carla exclaimed, completely shocked, disappointed and hurt.

Gabriella quickly pushed Troy away from her as soon as she heard her mother's voice. The voice that she didn't want to hear that exact moment.

"_This is completely stuffed up!" _Troy thought as he stared at Carla, his heart racing like hell. Gabriella on the other hand was so pale that it looked like she was gonna faint right on the spot.

"Mom???" Gabriella said, nervous, scared and most of all, guilty!

-----------------------------

I hope you like this chapter! I told you guys there are more to come. Tell me what you think is gonna happen next. Please review.


	17. This cannot be happening!

**Chapter 16**

**Recap**

_Gabriella quickly pushed Troy away from her as soon as she heard her mother's voice. The voice that she didn't want to hear that exact moment. _

"_This is completely stuffed up!" Troy thought as he stared at Carla, his heart racing like hell. Gabriella on the other hand was so pale that it looked like she was gonna faint right on the spot._

"_Mom???" Gabriella said, nervous, scared and most of all, guilty!_

**End of Recap**

"Gabi, what is going on with you?? Are you out of your mind?!!" Carla asked, angry and absolutely shaken. She lost control and slapped Gabriella right on the face.

"Aunty its not her fault." Troy quickly butted in, standing in the middle of Gabriella and Carla.

"How could you do this to me, Troy? Especially to your dad. What are you thinking?" Carla exclaimed, shaking her head.

"Mom, I'm sorry." Gabriella mumbled, as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Aunty I love Gabriella and I forced her to go out with me." He exclaimed bravely even though inside, he was freaking out.

"How long have you been dating?!" Carla asked bitterly.

"A few day's after you guys moved in." Troy whispered.

"Gabi what did I do to deserve this?" Carla asked, calming a little bit.

"Nothing mom. I'm really sorry but I love Troy." She admitted, biting her bottom lip.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Carla exclaimed loudly and stormed out of the kitchen, into her room. The whole house shook as she slammed the door shut.

"I hurt my mom Troy! I hurt her badly." Gabriella said, feeling guilty. The tears still wouldn't stop.

"We can get through this Gabi." Troy said softly, wrapping his arms protectively around Gabriella.

-------------------------------

The next morning, everything was so quiet. Carla still haven't said anything to Jack about what she found out.

"I'm sorry mom." Gabriella said as she stepped in the kitchen where her mother was preparing dinner. Her mother didn't say anything making Gabriella sigh.

Troy and Gabriella finally arrived at school. They haven't said anything to each other and the silence was killing Troy.

"Gabi are you mad at me?" Troy finally asked.

"What? Why would I be mad at you?" Gabriella said, a little surprised.

"Coz you're not talking to me." He replied.

"Sorry Troy. Its just that, I'm confused and I can't read my mom's mind. We never had a fight this big before." Gabriella explained, as tears started to form in her eyes but she stopped them immediately.

"We'll sort everything out. My dad still doesn't know anything though." Troy said as they got out of the car.

"Hey guys!" The whole gang greeted happily. When they saw their miserable expressions, their faces immediately dropped and was changed into concern ones.

"What's wrong?" Sharpay asked worriedly.

"My mom found out about me and Troy." Gabriella mumbled, trying to be strong this time. She didn't want to cry, especially in front of her friends.

"Oh my gosh!" The girls exclaimed while the guys' jaws just dropped.

"How did she find out?" Chad asked.

"Umm.. She saw us.. Kissing in the kitchen." Troy said, rubbing the back of his neck. The girls wrapped their arms around Gabriella while the boys just stared at the pair sympathetically.

-------------------------------------

Everyone was so gloomy that day that they barely talked. Troy was in his maths class while Gabriella was in her chemistry class.

"Dude, so what was Ms Montez' reaction?" Chad asked.

"Not good. She slapped Gabriella right on the face." Troy said as he bowed his head down.

"Oh my gosh! What did you do?" Sharpay perked up.

"I just stood in the middle of them. I don't want to see Gabriella get hurt in front of me again and I didn't want to hurt aunty either." Troy said, sadly.

"I feel so sorry for Gabriella." Ryan said, shaking his head sadly.

"Does coach know about it?" Chad asked curiously.

"No. I'm really surprised that aunty haven't said anything to him yet." Troy said, also curious of what's playing in Carla's mind.

------------------------

Gabriella couldn't concentrate at all and Taylor was getting really worried.

"You know that you'll always have the gang and Troy right?" Taylor suddenly spoke up, making Gabriella jump a little since she was too busy in her own thoughts.

"Thanks Tay. Its just that, I feel so guilty and I really want to make it up to my mom." Gabriella admitted sadly.

"But you don't want to break up with Troy either." Taylor said.

"I don't know what to do Tay! I'm so confused." Gabriella said and started to bang her head on the table.

"What are you doing Gabriella? That's not gonna solve anything!" Taylor said, quickly stopping Gabriella as the teacher stared at them for a moment.

"I don't want to loose my mom and Troy. I love them both and I've gotten close with Uncle!" Gabriella exclaimed, attracting other's attention but she didn't care anymore.

-------------------------

"Hey! How you doing?" Troy asked when school finally ended. They were now in the car and was heading home.

"I'm ok.. I guess." Gabriella replied.

"Look Gabi, I know its hard for you but its harder for me to see you like this. Its really hard." Troy said with a concerned expression.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this Troy." Gabriella said.

"I'm already dragged from the start." Troy smiled weakly.

"How about we forget everything for now and go to the park and eat ice or something." Troy grinned, hiding every sad emotions inside.

"Troy we can't just forget it! We're hurting mom right now by being together!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"So you don't want to be together?" Troy questioned with a scared look on his face.

"Troy that's not what I'm saying. I meant that mom is hurt and I care about her so much. Don't you care about anyone??" Gabriella asked.

"Gabi to tell you the truth, you're the only one that I really cared about. As long as I'm with you, I'm not to sure if I worry about anyone else." He admitted. He knows that it wasn't right to feel like that but he couldn't help it.

"So you just hurt people?" She exclaimed, a little shocked.

"Gabi, I'm a devil from the start and I'll be a devil to the end." Troy said as he sped home while Gabriella just sighed.

-----------------------------

When they arrived home, everything was so silent. They went in the lounge room and saw Carla talking to someone on the phone.

"I wonder who she's taking to." Troy whispered to Gabriella.

"She looks pretty serious. It must be something important." Gabriella whispered back. Finally, Carla ended the phone call.

"Hey mom!" Gabriella greeted, trying to make it up to her mother. Carla smiled weakly.

"Gabi I need to tell you something." Carla walked over to them while Troy just stayed where he was. He wasn't sure if he should leave the mother and daughter alone or just listen.

"What is it mom?" Gabriella asked, getting a little worried. Before Carla could answer, her knees gave up making her fall. She was unconscious and no one knew what was going on.

"MOM!" Gabriella exclaimed in terror.

"Auntie!!" Troy sprinted to them and kneeled beside Gabriella.

"Mom, wake up! Please wake up!" Gabriella said, as tears started flowing down her cheeks.

Troy picked Carla up and ran to his car while Gabriella ran right beside them.

"Why did she faint?" Troy asked, as sweat started to roll down his face. Just seeing Gabriella so scared making him scared too.

"I don't know." Gabriella answered through sobs.

--------------------------

In less than five minutes, Troy, Gabriella and Carla arrived at the hospital. The nurse in the counter saw Troy and immediately paged and begged a doctor to come. She was the same nurse that Troy unconsciously yelled to when Gabriella was pushed down the stairs.

"We need a doctor! Now!! Please someone come now!!" The nurse begged and finally a doctor came up.

"Thank you!" Troy called out and the nurse sighed in relief. She really didn't want to be yelled at by Troy again.

Jack immediately came to the hospital when he heard about the news.

"What's going on?" Jack asked Gabriella and Troy.

"We don't know. She was on the phone and when she came up to us and tried to tell us something, she just fainted." Troy explained as he comforted Gabriella.

The whole gang also came when they heard about Carla.

"What's taking them?" Gabriella said, as tears continued to flow out of her eyes.  
"She's gonna be ok Gabi. Just think positive!" Taylor said. There was a real silence around the waiting room. No one didn't have anything to say to make everything feel better and normal again.

"They are so slow!" Troy said frustrated. He was worried about Carla too and everyone could tell.

"_What's taking the doctors? I don't want to see Gabriella cry!" _Troy thought. He looked around the place and saw the nurse staring at him, waiting if he's gonna do something stupid again or blow out and punch someone. The nurse quickly looked away when she saw Troy's piercing eyes.

"_That boy scares me all the time!" _The nurse thought as she continued to work.

Half an hour have past and all of them were still waiting. Finally the doctor came out.

"Ms Carla Montez?" The doctor said and the whole lot stood up, surprising the doctor a little.

"You guys are all here for Ms Montez?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah. We're her family though." Jack said, pointing to Troy and Gabriella.

"I need to talk to the whole family first. Ms Montez is awake now so we can discuss this in her room." The doctor said as Jack, Gabriella and Troy all followed the doctor. The gang on the other hand just waited patiently. They know that its out of their business.

Carla saw her whole family enter her room. She smiled weakly to them as they approached her.

"Why did she faint doc?" Jack asked, taking Carla's hand in his.

"Depression and Exhaustion. Its nothing serious." The doctor smiled. Gabriella and Troy sighed in relief.

"Is that all?" Troy asked curiously because the doctor was still checking something in his notepad.

"There's one more thing. You don't need to worry about the foetus in her stomach. Its perfectly healthy." The doctor smiled as Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, absolutely and completely shocked.

"_Oh my gosh!!" _Gabriella thought and gasped. Troy felt like he couldn't breathe. The news was just shocking and he felt like he was paralysed on the spot.

"_This cannot be happening!!" _Troy thought, too surprised to say anything. Even Carla's mouth dropped too. Only Jack was the one who was grinning non stop because he didn't know anything about Troy and Gabriella.

"I--I.. I'm… I'm… I'm pregnant??!"

------------------------

Thank you for reviewing!! I really appreciate it! I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for the cliff hangers but there are more surprises to come! Just watch out for it! Tell me what you think and what you want to happen. Please review.


	18. Love you always

**Chapter 17**

**Recap**

"_There's one more thing. You don't need to worry about the foetus in her stomach. Its perfectly healthy." The doctor smiled as Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, absolutely and completely shocked._

"_Oh my gosh!!" Gabriella thought and gasped. Troy felt like he couldn't breathe. The news was just shocking and he felt like he was paralysed on the spot. _

"_This cannot be happening!!" Troy thought, too surprised to say anything. Even Carla's mouth dropped too. Only Jack was the one who was grinning non stop because he didn't know anything about Troy and Gabriella._

"_I--I.. I'm… I'm… I'm pregnant??!" _

**End of Recap **

"Isn't that great?!" Jack chuckled as he kissed Carla on the forehead.

"You guys are gonna have a baby brother or sister!" Jack announced happily while Troy and Gabriella faked smiled. Troy couldn't take it anymore so he ran outside.

"Troy where are you going?" Jack asked, confused.

"I think he's going to tell our friends about the news. I'm gonna go with him." Gabriella excused quickly and ran outside, following Troy. She perfectly knew that Troy didn't ran outside to tell the news.

"Hey Gabi what's going? Why was Troy running?" Chad asked quickly.

"My mom's pregnant." Gabriella said quickly as she chased Troy. The whole gang's mouths' dropped right on the ground.

"That's messed up!" They all said in unison.

When Gabriella got out of the hospital, she saw Troy sitting in his car. She walked towards him and sat next to him inside the car.

"Troy are you ok?" Gabriella asked, rubbing Troy's back.

"Gabi how could this happen to us? Why does things keep coming up?!" Troy exclaimed, clearly upset.

"First, aunty caught us and now… we're gonna have a sibling? Can't we just be together without anything that goes in the way??" Troy said while Gabriella just stayed quiet.

"Am I that big of a devil that I deserve to go through this?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Troy, no one deserves this and its also no one's fault." Gabriella tried to calm him down.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Troy asked her, desperately begging for an answer in his liking.

"We should get back before they worry." Gabriella smiled weakly.

"Oh by the way, these roses are for you. I actually bought them a few days ago." Troy chuckled slightly. There were three red roses. Two real ones and one fake one.

"I'll love you till the last one dies Gabi." He whispered with a smile.

"I love you too Troy." Gabriella smiled softly.

--------------------------------

A few days have past and Troy finally got the courage to tell his dad about his relationship with Gabriella.

"Troy are you sure?" Gabriella asked worriedly over the phone.

"100 sure Gabi!" Troy said as he approached his dad and hung up.

"Dad! Can I talk to you for a second?" Troy asked. They were in Coach Bolton's office in the boy's change room. Everyone already left except for them too.

"Sure Troy. What is it?" Jack asked his son.

"Dad I'm sure you're gonna hate me for this but… dad I'm in love with Gabriella and we've been going out for quite a while now." Troy said in one breath. Unluckily, Jack understood what he said.

"WHAT?!" Jack roared making Troy jumped a mile away.

"Dad I'm sorry!" Troy said as Jack stopped himself from punching Troy.

"How could you do this to me? I'm engaged with Gabriella's mom and you would do this to me? Troy… I can't believe this! Does Carla know?" Jack asked, trying to calm his self down.

"Yes. We told her the day before she fainted." Troy said honestly.

"Get out Troy." Jack whispered as he crumpled the newspaper that he was reading.

"What?" Troy asked, not hearing what his dad just told him.

"GET OUT!!" Jack yelled. Troy didn't need to hear anything else for he sprinted already and out the change room.

------------------------------

Troy arrived home and saw Gabriella waiting for him in the living room.

"How did it go?" She quickly asked.

"Umm.. Ok I guess. He was really angry though. I think he wanted to murder me." Troy said half serious and half joking.

"My mom is still not talking to me." Gabriella sighed while Troy just wrapped his arms around her.

A few minutes later, Jack went home with an angry face and upset look in his eyes. He stared at Gabriella and Troy and just continued to walk in his room.

Jack and Carla were in their room talking about what they should do about the entire situation.

"Jack I think we need to break it up." Carla said sadly, fighting back the tears.

"As much as I hate to say this but I think you're right." Jack replied with a miserable face.

"What are we gonna do now?" Carla asked as tears started flowing silently.

"I don't know. I'm so confused. Everything became complicated when Troy admitted to me his relationship with Gabriella." Jack sighed feeling so lost and trapped.

Carla walked out of the room, crying. She didn't see where she was going and tripped over something, making her fall down the stairs. Jack heard the noise and quickly sprinted out of the room.

"CARLA!" Jack yelled, absolutely scared and terrified.

--------------------------

Everyone were in the hospital again waiting for the doctor. Finally the doctor came.

"How is she?" Jack asked worriedly.

"She's fine but the baby she was carrying didn't make it. I'm so sorry." The doctor said as tears started to flow down Gabriella's cheeks. Jack bowed his head down, feeling depressed than ever.

Carla cried for days while Jack tried his best to stay strong. Gabriella was still guilty and Troy was just simply hiding his feelings inside which was as miserable as them.

"_This is all my fault from the beginning. I don't know what to do." _Troy sighed.

No one talked to anyone for days. The whole week have been the week of depression. Everything was revealed in one week. Everything changed and will never be the same again.

"This depression is killing me. I'm gonna go for a walk." Troy said as he stood up.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Gabriella offered but Troy just shook his head.

"Its alright Gabi. I just want to clear my mind." He said as he kissed her on the lips quickly.

"I love you Gabi!" Troy said with a smile.

"I love you too Troy!" She replied with a grin.

Gabriella just sat on the couch flipping through the channels. She still not over the fact that her mom was still upset with her and there was nothing she could do for her.

"Gabriella I need to talk to you." Carla said to her daughter for the first time in days.

"Sure mom." Gabriella said, following her mother to her room.

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked as she shut the door behind her.

"I've been transferred again Gabi." Carla said calmly while Gabriella's jaw dropped right on the ground.

"I thought they're not transferring you till I graduate!" She protested.

"I know that. I'm the one who took the offer." Carla said while Gabriella just stared at her mother in confusion.

"Why mom?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabi don't you get it? All of us are hurt and this can't continue like this. We have to move out of here! I already talked it over with Jack. Its final!" Carla said. She could see the hurt in her daughter's eyes but she tried to ignore it because she was hurting inside too.

"But mom I don't want to move!" Gabriella said as tears started to roll down her cheeks. Something that she'd been doing a lot lately.

"Gabriella, this is the least you can do for me after what you've done." Carla said as calmly as she possibly could. Gabriella couldn't argue anymore because she knows that she was the one at fault and not her mother.

"When are we leaving?" She asked through tears. She could also see that her mother was hurting badly and only time could heal it.

"The cab is waiting for us outside. We're leaving now Gabi. " Carla said while Gabriella just blinked her eyes, trying to figure out if she heard her mother right.

"Now??!! How about my things?? How about my friends and Troy?! I just can't leave Troy like this!" Gabriella exclaimed as more fresh tears came pouring down her eyes.

"We're leaving everything behind Gabi. We're not staying in contact so we can forget everything. If you and Troy are really meant to be, destiny will find their way." Carla said as she walked out of the door.

Gabriella quickly grabbed a pen and paper to write a short goodbye note to everyone and to Troy especially.

-----------------------------

Troy walked through the park. He was sitting under his favourite tree.

"_Why is my life so messed up?" _He thought as he chucked a pebble away, nearly hitting a man passing by.

"I should go home. Its getting late." He whispered to himself and started to walk home.

After a few minutes, he finally arrived at his house.

"_Why is it so quiet in the house? Where's Gabi?" _Troy though confusedly as he looked around the place. There was no sign of her anywhere.

"Gabi? Gabs??" Troy called out. He was getting a little worried. An idea struck him so he quickly grabbed his phone and dialled Gabriella's number. He heard a ringing upstairs and figured that Gabriella's phone was in her room. He jogged to her room only to find it empty. He walked over to her desk and found a note.

"What's this?" He asked himself. He opened it up and figured out that it was Gabriella's writing.

_Dearest Troy,_

_I'm sorry to say this but I'm leaving. I really don't know where we're staying. My mom's company transferred her again. My mom said to leave all my stuff here and everything behind. I can't stay in contact. I'm leaving you which is the hardest thing I've ever done in my entire life. Troy always remember that I love you and if we meet again, I hope you still remember me and still loves me because I'm sure that I can never love anyone as much as I love you! I wish I could stay but I can't. I'm really sorry Troy! _

_Love you always,_

_Gabriella_

Troy dropped the note on the ground. He couldn't believe what was happening.

"Damn it!" Troy shouted as he punched the table making a whole in it, covered with blood.

"Why the hell is this happening to me??" Troy said helplessly. Tears were now flowing down is cheeks. He never cried and the last time he cried was when his mother died.

He turned around and saw his dad standing on the doorframe, watching him, a little surprised and sad.

"Dad, why do I have to see my whole life fall apart right in front of my face?" Troy said as he continued to cry.

"I'm sorry son." Jack said apologetically, bowing his head.

----------------------------

Gabriella cried as she sat in the airplane. Her mother have been transferred to Australia which made Gabriella think that it would be impossible to see Troy again, unless she comes back to Albuquerque.

"_I miss Troy already. I wonder if he read my note yet." _Gabriella thought as she took out the rose that Troy gave to her in the car.

"I love you Troy." Gabriella whispered as she finally drifted to sleep.

----------------------------

I know that it's a sad chapter but it will get better! I'm sorry that Carla's baby have to die. The baby just had to, unless you want Gabriella and Troy to officially break up. I hope you still like this chapter and I'm really glad that you like my story! Please review.


	19. Forever baby, I'll remember you

**Chapter 18**

**Recap**

_Gabriella cried as she sat in the airplane. Her mother have been transferred to Australia which made Gabriella think that it would be impossible to see Troy again, unless she comes back to Albuquerque._

"_I miss Troy already. I wonder if he read my note yet." Gabriella thought as she took out the rose that Troy gave to her in the car._

"_I love you Troy." Gabriella whispered as she finally drifted to sleep. _

**End of Recap**

Gabriella got settled in her new house. They live in a two storey house and a very quiet neighbourhood. Everything was so silent and for the first time, Gabriella hated it. She used to love peaceful surroundings and just read her book.

"_If Troy was here, he'll be making so much noises." _Gabriella smiled sadly at the thought of Troy.

"I wonder if he misses me." Gabriella whispered as she laid down on her bed.

------------------------------------

Troy drove to school sadly. He missed Gabriella like crazy. He couldn't help but look at the seat next to his where Gabriella always used to sit on.

"_I wonder where she is now." _Troy thought, finally arriving at his school.

"Yo Troy!" Chad called out.

"Why weren't you answering your phone last weekend? And where is Gabriella?" Taylor asked but Troy just ignored all of them and continued walking.

"Troy come back here!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Can you just leave me alone Ice Queen?!" Troy snapped making Sharpay jump a little. He quickly walked away while the gang just stared at him in confusion.

"Did he just call you Ice Queen again?" Chad asked.

"Something's wrong. Something's really wrong." Taylor said.

Lunch time finally came and the gang was determined to get the truth out of Troy.

"Troy can you just tell us what's going on?" Sharpay begged but Troy stayed quiet.

"Come on. Tell us!" Jason exclaimed impatiently.

"What is wrong with you? Why aren't you answering?" Zeke asked.

"Most of all, where is Gabriella?" Kelsi finally asked.

"She's gone ok? She left and she's never coming back! Heck I don't even know where she is right now! All she left me was a letter!! Are you guys happy now?" Troy said, pushing his tray away and storming off. On his way, he bumped onto a freshman boy making him stumble on the ground. Troy didn't even care and just continued walking.

"The old Troy is coming back." The gang exclaimed in unison as they shook their heads.

----------------------------------------------

Months have past and time was healing Carla and Jack's heart but not Troy and Gabriella's. The two teenagers really missed each other and their parents knew that.

Gabriella went down the stairs and into the music room. Her mother bought her different types of instruments because she knew that Gabriella loves music. She sat on the chair in front of the piano and started playing a song. She dedicated the song to the only guy she truly loves, Troy.

"_It feels life I haven't talked to him for years!" _Gabriella thought as she started singing.

_It has been so long since we have talked  
I hope that things are still the same  
hoping they will never change  
cause what we had can't be replaced  
don't let our memories fade away  
keep me in your heart for always  
_

Gabriella sighed sadly as she remembered Troy.

_  
You made me believe  
that I can do almost anything  
stood right by me  
through the tears through everything _

I'll remember you,  
and baby that's forever true  
you're the one that I'll always miss  
never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for you,  
no matter what you're goin' through  
in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you

Gabriella knew that no matter what she do or where she goes, Troy will always be in her heart and would never leave her mind. She didn't realised that her mother crept inside the room and leaned on the doorframe behind her.

_  
I promise you I won't forget the times we shared, the tears we cried  
You'll always be the sun in my sky  
It may be fate that brings us back to meet again someday  
Even though we go separate ways _

You made me believe  
that I can do almost anything

_You stood right by me  
through the tears through everything  
_

Carla watched her daughter sympathetically. She knew that Gabriella really loves Troy but she just couldn't take back on her words.

_  
I'll remember yooooou,  
and baby that's forever true  
you're the one that I'll always miss  
never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for yooooou,  
no matter what your goin' through  
in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you _

If the day should come when you need someone  
(you know that i'll follow)  
I will be there  
Don't ever let there  
be a doubt in your mind  
'cause I'll remember you, you

Tears were now rolling down Gabriella's cheeks. Imagining Troy with another girl was just too painful but she knew that there were possibilities that Troy would find someone else. She just wished she could go back to Albuquerque and get him back.

_  
I'll remember you,  
and baby that's forever true  
you're the one that I'll always miss  
never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for you,  
no matter what your goin' through  
in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you _

Forever baby, I'll remember you

She ended the song followed by uncontrollable sobs. Carla bowed her head, slightly guilty and went out before Gabriella could see her. Gabriella stared at the photo frame that stood on top of the piano with her and Troy's picture in it.

----------------------------------------

Troy was finally back home and managed to escape from his friends. He really didn't want to talk to anyone that moment except if it was Gabriella. For months, his friends have been bugging him, telling him that everything will be alright. They were wrong though because the past few months without Gabriella was a living hell to Troy!

"_Damn it Gabriella! I really miss you!" _Troy thought as he stared at Gabriella's picture in his wallet. He suddenly grabbed his guitar and started to play a song.

_I just don't understand why you  
running from a good man baby  
why you wanna turn your back on love _

_why you've already givin up..._

_You know you've been hurt before,  
But I swear I'll give you so much more,  
I swear I'll never let you down,  
Cause I swear it's you that I adore,_  
_  
And I cant help myself baby cause I'm  
thinking bout ya constantly and my  
heart feels so bad without you  
_

Troy was too caught up with the song that he didn't notice that his dad was watching him.

"_Troy can sing? How come I never knew?" _Jack thought, surprised.

_  
You can call me selfish  
but all I want is your love  
you can call me hopeless(hopeless) baby  
hopelessly in love  
you can call me imperfect  
but who's perfect?  
tell me what do I gotta do  
to prove that I'm the only one for you(only one for you) _

_So what's wrong with being selfish?_

Even if everyone start calling Troy selfish or devil, that would never stop him from loving Gabriella because he, himself couldn't even stop thinking about her._  
_

_I'll be taking up your time,  
Till the day I make you realize,  
That for you there could be no one else,  
I'm just glad I have you for myself,  
_

_Baby, I would take good care of you,  
No matter what it is you're going through,  
I'll be there for you when you're in need,  
Baby, believe in me.  
Cause if love is a crime,  
Then punish me,  
I would die for you,  
Cause I don't want to live without you,  
What can I do?_

_  
Why do you keep us apart  
why won't you give up your heart  
you know that we're meant to be together _

Why do you push me away  
all that I want is to give you love  
forever and ever and ever

You can call me selfish  
but all I want is your love  
you can call me hopeless(hopeless)  
because hopelessly in love  
you can call me imperfect  
but who's perfect?  
tell me what do I gotta do baby  
to prove that I'm the only one for you

Selfishly, I'm in love with you  
I'll search my soul to know that It's true 3x  
To prove that I'm the only one for you

_What's wrong with being selfish selfish  
What's wrong with being selfish_

Troy ended the song with tears stinging his eyes but he won't let them fall.

"_What am I doing? Troy and Gabriella are really hurting. Why am I tearing them apart?" _Jack suddenly asked himself. A genuine smile formed across his face. He's going to try his best to get Troy and Gabriella back together.

---------------------------

There we go! I hope you like this chapter. Nothing much happen here because I want to show that Gabriella and Troy had been missing each other! What do you think is Jack gonna do?

By the way, the song that Gabriella sang is called **'I'll remember you' by No Secrets **and the song that Troy sang is called **'Selfish' by Nsync**. You should listen to them because they're really good songs! Please review


	20. I should go home

**Chapter 19**

**Recap**

_Troy ended the song with tears stinging his eyes but he won't let them fall._

"_What am I doing? Troy and Gabriella are really hurting. Why am I tearing them apart?" Jack suddenly asked himself. A genuine smile formed across his face. He's going to try his best to get Troy and Gabriella back together._

**End of Recap**

Jack walked over to Troy after the song.

"Troy." Jack started as he sat next to Troy on the bed. Troy didn't answer but just stayed quiet.

"What do you say we have a little vacation in Australia?" Jack smiled weakly while Troy just stared at him in confusion.

"Australia? Why?" Troy asked, a little surprised.

"To get your mind off things, perhaps." Jack reasoned while Troy just sighed.

"Dad, no matter what I do, I still wouldn't be able to get my mind off certain things." Troy said sadly.

"_More like certain someone." _Troy thought.

"Come on! Its only for 2 days." Jack told his son.

"Ok." Troy finally agreed.

-------------------------------------

Gabriella went to the city and roamed around the place. She'd made a couple of friends and she always hang out with them. They were in the mall and just buying any stuff they like.

"Let's go in the jewellery shop!" Ria said excitedly. Jenna, Ria and Gabriella all head to the jewellery shop.

"Oh look at this necklace, isn't it nice?" Jenna pointed as the girls smiled. Gabriella on the other hand was looking at a certain ring.

"Can I help you miss?" The lady asked.

"What is this type of ring?" Gabriella asked curiously, pointing at a particular ring.

"Oh that! That's a puzzle ring and not many people can do that easily. It will really make your brain pop, trying to put the pieces together." The lady chuckled.

"How many pieces does that rose puzzle ring have?" Gabriella asked.**(puzzle ring in my profile)**

"8." The lady replied. Gabriella wanted to buy the ring but something was telling her not to for some reason.

Gabriella walked over to her friends who was still looking at the necklaces.

"Wait guys, I'm just gonna go in the bathroom right across from here." Gabriella excused as her friends nodded.

"Do you want us to come with?" Ria asked but Gabriella shook her head no.

"No its ok." Gabriella answered as she headed off.

"Be quick Gabi!" Jenna called out.

30 seconds after Gabriella left, a certain boy came in the shop.

"Oh look at that hot guy that walked in." Ria whispered to Jenna.

"Wanna go talk to him?" Jenna asked.

"Let's just watch him for a minute." Ria said with a smile.

----------------------

Troy walked in the jewellery shop hoping to find something for Gabriella. He still had that little of seeing Gabriella again for some reason.

"Can I help you sir?" The same lady asked Troy.

"What's that type of ring?" Troy asked the lady as he pointed at the same rose puzzle ring that Gabriella pointed to.

"Oh that's a puzzle ring. A girl was looking at that too just a few minutes ago." The lady chuckled with amusement.

"Really? That's cool." Troy said with a weak smile.

"So are you taking it?" The lady asked and Troy nodded.

"Yup!" He answered as he reached for his wallet.

"Giving it to someone special?" The lady asked curiously.

"More special than anything in this world." He answered.

Ria and Jenna watched Troy as he smiled and bought the ring.

"Let's go introduce ourselves." Ria said as they walked over to Troy.

"Hi!" The two girls said as Troy just looked at them in confusion. His phone suddenly rang so he quickly picked it up. He unconsciously put his wallet on the counter and nobody noticed.

"Hello dad?… Oh ok… Yeah.. Bye!" He said over the phone.

"Sorry I got to go." He quickly said to the girls. He walked away from the shop leaving the two girls slightly disappointed.

------------------------

As Troy turned the corner and out of sight, a certain brunette entered the jewellery shop again.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Gabriella said with a smile.

"Gabi! There was this really hot guy in here but he just left." Ria informed while Gabriella just shrugged. She was totally not in the mood on checking out other guys.

Gabriella walked over to the lady and decided to take the ring.

"I think I'm gonna take the rose puzzle ring." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Oh I'm sorry ma'am but a boy already bought it when you left." The lady said apologetically.

"Oh ok." Gabriella replied.

"The same guy that we're talking about. He has a dirty blonde hair, green eyes and totally handsome!" Jenna said while Gabriella just had a blurry image of who that person might be. Suddenly, she spotted someone's wallet on the counter.

"Who's wallet is that?" Gabriella said, pointing at a certain wallet.

"Oh my gosh! I think that's the boy's wallet." The lady said while Gabriella reached for it curiously. As she opened the wallet, she stared at the picture in it in shock and it felt like she couldn't move.

"Are you ok Gabi?" Jenna asked worriedly.

"Which way did the guy go? When did he leave?" Gabriella suddenly asked, making the girls stare at her in confusion.

"I think he turned the corner there." The lady pointed as Gabriella sprinted outside. She turned the corner but couldn't see the person she was looking for. She looked down at the picture of her and Troy in the wallet and let out a small smile.

"Troy." She whispered.

Gabriella came back to her absolutely confused friends.

"Why did you run Gabi?" Ria asked curiously. Gabriella smiled and handed them the wallet.

"Oh my gosh! No way! He's your boyfriend?" Ria and Jenna exclaimed.

"Yup!" Gabriella replied. She totally forgot about Troy buying the puzzle ring.

-------------------------------------

Troy laid on his bed. He wasn't exactly having fun here in Australia and he was really confused why his dad took him there. He reached out for his back pocket but it felt empty.

"Where's my wallet?" Troy whispered to himself. Suddenly, Jack went in the room.

"Troy, what are you looking for?" Jack asked his son.

"My wallet. I think I lost it." Troy said as he searched around the place.

"Oh ok." Jack shrugged as he started to walk off.

"Wait dad! Why did we go here in Australia?" Troy finally remembered to ask.

"Oh umm.. because Gabriella and Carla are here. I just don't know where they live exactly." Jack said sheepishly.

"Are you serious?!!" Troy exclaimed, quickly shotting up.

"Yeah but I have no idea what city or town they're living in." Jack said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Dad you could've told me earlier!" Troy said as he grabbed a jacket and put it on.

"Sorry. Where are you going?" Jack asked confusedly.

"Where else dad? I'm gonna look for her!" Troy said as he ran outside the hotel.

For 3 hours of looking for Gabriella, Troy had no luck. He was standing in a front of a popular girl shop where Gabriella might be planning to go in. He looked around one last time and finally gave up.

"_I should go home." _Troy told his self and took off. What he didn't know was when he went down the escalator, Gabriella appear from the other shop just across the one Troy was standing in.

-------------------------------

Gabriella laid on her bed thinking of nothing else but Troy.

"_Why was he here? What is he doing here?" _Gabriella asked her self.

"Maybe they just took a vacation. They will probably be home in a few days." Gabriella said sadly.

A week later, Gabriella still haven't told her mom that Troy was here in Australia. She misses her and couldn't take it anymore. She got up early in the morning and packed her things quietly. She was determined to go back to Albuquerque.

"_I hope mom won't get angry." _Gabriella thought as she picked up a pen and paper and started writing a letter.

_Dear mom, _

_You're probably guessing where I'm going. Mom, I'm going back to Albuquerque 'cause I really miss Troy. 10 months since I haven't seen him and its really killing me! I'm sorry that I'm breaking another rule but I really can't move on. I hope you understand mom. I'll call you when I get there!_

_Love you heaps,_

_Gabriella_

Gabriella put the note on the refrigerator. She was thirsty so she opened the fridge and grab some juice. When he closed the refrigerator door, she saw her mom standing right in front of her.

"Mom!" Gabriella exclaimed nervously.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" Carla raised her eyebrows.

"Umm.. Albuquerque?" Gabriella answered sheepishly.

"What?!" Carla exclaimed.

"Mom I really miss Troy and I think he was looking for me here in Australia even though it's a really big country! More like a continent. He did so much for me and this is the least I can do. My birthday is coming up too and all I want is to see Troy. That's all." Gabriella explained as her mom's face softened.

"Ok. Follow your heart. I might go back too when I'm ready. Take care honey!" Carla said as she hugged her daughter.

"Thank you so much mom!! I love you!!" Gabriella said excitedly.

-----------------------------

Troy arrived back home in Albuquerque. It annoyed him to think that he didn't find Gabriella and he kept on telling his self that he didn't look hard enough.

"I really miss her!!" Troy said as he sank on his bed. He tried to get his mind off her but he just simply couldn't.

----------------------------

Gabriella's heart was pounding like crazy. She was wondering if Troy missed her or if he still loved her. She was now sitting in her apartment typing an email to Troy.

"What should I say? What if he forgot about me already? I can't just go barged in there and ask if he still love me. I'm not that brave! He has to give me signs." Gabriella talked to herself.

_Dearest Troy,_

_You're probably surprised why I'm emailing you after 10 months of no connection or anything. I really miss you Troy and its really hard for me to move on. I don't know if you still love me or if you misses me and its scaring me to think that you probably forgotten all about me. I love you Troy and if you still feel the same, I want you to do something for me. Remember our favourite tree in the park? On Saturday of this week (which is tomorrow) at exactly 12pm, if I see one red ribbon around that tree, it means that you still remember me. It will symbolise that you still love me. If I don't see a ribbon, I'll just go back home. I'll understand if you don't feel the same anymore. I love you Troy and I will only say those three words to you and no one else._

_Love you always,_

_Gabriella_

Gabriella clicked the send button on the screen and took in a deep breath. Tomorrow, she will know if Troy still feel the same or not.

----------------------------------

Its Saturday morning and Troy still haven't check his computer. He was playing basketball alone in the backyard while his friends were in his room watching some movies. He really didn't get why they would be there early in the morning but he didn't care.

"_Today is Gabriella's birthday! I wish I could see her and at least greet her Happy Birthday. I really miss her." _Troy thought sadly.

_--------------------------------_

Its exactly 11:55 am and Gabriella was walking slowly to the back of the park where the tree was located. It was pretty empty for some odd reason. No words could describe what she was feeling right at that moment. She was nervous like hell.

"_This is worse than declaring a death sentence!" _Gabriella exclaimed in her mind. She suddenly paused and took in a deep breath. Once she turned the corner of the large bushes, she would see the tree that held the truth. She closed her eyes while her feet started moving.

"_Here we go." _Gabriella opened her eyes and gasped. Tears started rolling down her cheeks for she didn't see one ribbon around the tree………

---------------------------------------------

We should stop right there! Sorry for the cliff hanger! I hope you like this chapter


	21. Trust me! Its all worth it!

**Chapter 20**

**Recap**

"_This is worse than declaring a death sentence!" Gabriella exclaimed in her mind. She suddenly paused and took in a deep breath. Once she turned the corner of the large bushes, she would see the tree that held the truth. She closed her eyes while her feet started moving._

"_Here we go." Gabriella opened her eyes and gasped. Tears started rolling down her cheeks for she didn't see one ribbon around the tree………_

**End of recap**

….Instead, she saw about a hundred red ribbons around the big tree. She really couldn't believe what she was seeing. The tree was absolutely beautiful! Suddenly, a certain blue eyed boy came out from behinds the tree with a beautiful bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Welcome back!" He said cheerfully. He was wearing a white polo shirt with white wife beater underneath, blue faded jeans and white shoes. He looked entirely different.

"Troy? You did all this?" Gabriella said through tears of happiness.

"Well, one ribbon is not enough to show how much I love you. Heck, these ribbons are not enough!" Troy chuckled, staring at the tree.

"I love you Troy!" Gabriella ran over to him as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"I love you too Gabi and I missed you." Troy whispered to her happily.

"I missed you too Troy!" Gabriella said as they pulled away.

"Wow, you're all in white. You look like an angel Troy." Gabriella giggled as Troy wiped her tears away.

"I have to if my angel's coming back." Troy said as he leaned in. Finally their lips met, sending the same chills that they always get whenever they kissed. Their kiss lasted for very long until air was needed.

"Before I forget, these are for you!" Troy said, handing the bouquet of flowers.

"Thanks Troy! They're beautiful." Gabriella smiled, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Trust me, they're nothing compare to you." Troy smiled.

"You know, I was afraid you weren't gonna get my email." Gabriella said.

"Well…." Troy started as he thought of what happened earlier on that day.

----------------------------------

**At 10am that day…**

Troy just finished playing basketball. He went to his room and saw his friends still watching TV.

"Troy, why are you beating yourself up??" Sharpay said, keeping her eyes on the TV.

"Because I miss Gabi." Troy said silently.

"Why don't you check your email or something. Maybe Gabi sent you something." Chad shrugged.

"She said she's not gonna stay in contact." Troy said sadly.

"Just check it in case." Taylor said.

Troy rested for a while before checking his email. It was 10:45am when he went to the computer. He didn't really expect anything. There were a lot of emails but there was one that caught his eye.

"Gabriella?" He whispered as he quickly opened the mail. He read through it and accidentally yelled loudly, making the whole house shake. Not literally of course.

"Troy what's going on?!" Jack barged in the door, alarmed.

"Gabi's coming back!!!!" Troy yelled happily as he prepared everything as quickly as possible.

-------------------------------

"Lucky Chad told me to check my email." Troy said happily, as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella.

"He actually said something smart." Gabriella giggled.

"I wanna show you something." Troy smiled as he lead Gabriella to his car.

"What is it?" Gabriella asked as she put on her seat belt.

"Just relax and enjoy the ride." Troy said as Gabriella stared at him suspiciously.

20 minutes have past and Gabriella was starting to wonder.

"Troy where are you taking me? Can't you just give me a hint?" Gabriella whined while Troy just shook his head.

"Please!!!" Gabriella said, giving him her cutest face.

"Gabi please don't make it hard for me. We're almost there." Troy said, trying to focus on the road and not look at Gabriella because he knew that Gabriella could get everything out of Troy.

"Ok." Gabriella replied as she sunk in her seat.

"Do you mind putting a blindfold on?" Troy said, getting a blindfold out of his pocket and giving it to Gabriella.

"Why?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Just put it on please!" Troy pouted as Gabriella giggled and shook her head. Gabriella obeyed Troy and put on the blindfold. After a few minutes, the car stop.

"We're here!" Troy said cheerfully. Gabriella was about to pull her blindfold off but Troy stopped her.

"Don't take it out yet." He told her as she nodded.

Troy ran to the other side and opened the door for Gabriella.

"Thank you." Gabriella said, even though she couldn't see him. Troy took her hand and led her to the unknown place. Gabriella took a deep breath but it smelt different. It smelt like…. Sea water.

"Troy where are we?" Gabriella asked while Troy just smiled. He took off Gabriella's blindfold as she stared at what's in front of her.

"WOW!" Gabriella said as she continued to stare at the huge yacht in front of her. It was covered with lights and looked absolutely beautiful together with the breath taking horizon.

"You like it?" Troy smiled widely.

"Are you kidding me?! I LOVE it!" Gabriella exclaimed, throwing her arms around Troy.

"But what is it for?" Gabriella asked, completely forgetting about the very important occasion that day.

"Why don't we go inside?" Troy said with a smile. They entered the yacht, holding hands. It was dark and suddenly, there was a loud greeting followed by the lights.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GABRIELLA!!!" Everyone shouted happily. Gabriella couldn't believe what she was seeing. All her friends were there including Mr Bolton with a really huge banner right in front of her.

"Oh my gosh!!! You guys remembered??" Gabriella asked, as tears of joy started flowing down her cheeks.

"Of course!" They all said in unison as they all did a group hug.

Everyone was enjoying their time when suddenly, Troy walked to the small stage.

"Hey guys!" Troy said over the microphone. A bunch of 'heys' and 'its that Troy' was heard. Gabriella on the other hand just sat at her table and watched her boyfriend with interest.

"I just want to say happy birthday Gabi and I love you so much. I'm really happy you're back!! This one's for you!" Troy said as the music started playing.

_sometimes i wonder  
how i'd ever make it thru  
thru this world without having you  
i just wouldn't have a clue_

_  
cuz sometimes it seems  
that this world's closing in on me  
and there's no way of breaking free  
and then i see you reach for me_

Troy looked straight Gabriella who was grinning and crying at the same time. He couldn't help but smile himself.

_  
sometimes i wanna give up, wanna give in  
i wanna quit the fight  
and then i see you baby  
and everything's alright  
everything's alright_

when i see you smile  
i can face the world, o-ooh  
you know i can do anything  
when i see you smile  
see a ray of light, o-ooh  
see it shining right thru the rain  
when i see you smile  
baby, when i see you smile at me  
oh yeah

Gabriella couldn't help but feel special whenever Troy was around. For them two, they were the only people in the room and no one else. The others on the other hand, was watching them curiously.__

baby, there's nothing in this world  
that could ever do  
what the touch of your hand can do  
it's like nothing that i ever knew  
hey, and when the rain is falling  
I don't feel it, cuz you're here with me now  
and one look at you baby  
is all i'll ever need  
it's all i'll ever need

when i see you smile  
i can face the world, o-ooh  
you know i can do anything  
when i see you smile  
i see a ray of light o-ooh  
i see it shining right thru the rain  
when i see you smile, baby  
baby, when i see you smile at me

some times i wanna give up, i wanna give in  
i wanna quit the fight  
then one look at you, baby  
and everything's alright  
hey, everything's alright  
so right  


Troy took the microphone out of the stand and started walking slowly out of the stage. His gaze never left Gabriella's. He continued to walk slowly until he finally reached Gabriella's table.

_  
when i see you smile  
i can face the world, o-ooh  
you know i can do anything  
yeah, when i see you smile  
i see a ray of light o-ooh  
i see it shining right thru the rain, yeah  
when i see you smile  
yeah, i can face the world, o-ooh  
you know i can do anything  
when i see you smile_

Troy stood in front of her and sang the last part.

_  
oh yeah, baby when i see you smile  
smile at me_

Gabriella stood up and wrapped her arms around Troy.

"Happy birthday Gabi!" Troy whispered in his ears. They pulled apart and leaned in. They were still in their own world that they didn't noticed everyone watching them.

"Awww.." The girls squealed making the pair pull apart, a little embarrassed.

"I'll show you something!" Troy whispered as he grabbed Gabriella hand and lead her upstairs.

They were in the open area in the roof top. The view was breath taking and Gabriella just couldn't help but stare.

"This is the best birthday I've ever had!" Gabriella exclaimed as she spread her arms and spun around.

"Is it because I'm here?!" Troy said cockily.

"Possibly." Gabriella replied with a smirk.

"How did you know its my birthday today?" Gabriella asked as they both leaned on the railing.

"What kinda of boyfriend would I be if I didn't know my girlfriend's birthday!" Troy chuckled, wrapping his jacket around Gabriella's since it was freezing up there.

"Thanks Troy." Gabriella suddenly said.

"For what?" Troy asked confusedly.

"For everything." She replied with a smile.

"By the way, I have a present for you." Troy said with a huge smile.

"Today was amazing enough. You didn't need to give me anything." Gabriella said with a warm smile.

"Come on. Everyone gave you a present. Why can't I?" Troy chuckled as he took a small box out of his pocket.

"Happy 16th Birthday Gabi!" Troy said as he opened the box, revealing the rose puzzle ring.

"Oh my gosh! It's the one I was going to buy!! I love it! Thank you sooo much Troy!!" Gabriella said happily as Troy slid the ring to her finger.

"What do you mean you were gonna buy it?" Troy asked confusedly.

"You bought it in Australia right?" Gabriella said.

"How do you know?" He asked in bewilderment.

"Cause you dropped something!" Gabriella said, taking Troy's lost wallet out of her purse.  
"Wait! You were in the same shop??" He exclaimed.

"Yup! We just kinda miss each other!" Gabriella giggled.

"I knew I should've stayed there longer!" Troy said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"We still met didn't we? I love the ribbons by the way! Probably took you some time." Gabriella complimented.

"Trust me! Its all worth it!" Troy said as their lips met.

-----------------------

Sorry for the long update! For those of you who were blaming Troy for not reading his email, he read it after all! Lol. I hope you like this chapter and thank you for all your reviews! By the way, 'Say Ok' music video is coming up this Friday so watch out for it!! The song that Troy sang was **'When I See You Smile' by Bad English**. Please review.


	22. AN

Ok Guys! I know this is not a chapter and I don't really write Author's note but I don't want you guys to think that I'm giving up on this story or something. Anyway, the next chapter will be the last one and I'm still thinking of ideas to make it perfect (Not exactly perfect). If you have any ideas, please tell me!! I won't be updating anytime soon and I'm so sorry. I really am but I have to plan everything. I hope you guys are not mad at me.

If you have any suggestions, please tell me! Anyway, have you guys seen Say Ok video with Zac Efron?! Its AWESOME!! Lol. I made a new oneshot and its called Mrs Telemarketer. I hope you read it!

Ok got to go! Thanks for reading and reviewing my story! I really appreciate it!


	23. I'd Rather

This is the final chapter guys and I really hope you like it!

**------------------------------------**

**Chapter 21 **

**Recap**

"_You bought it in Australia right?" Gabriella said._

"_How do you know?" He asked in bewilderment._

"_Cause you dropped something!" Gabriella said, taking Troy's lost wallet out of her purse.  
"Wait! You were in the same shop??" He exclaimed._

"_Yup! We just kinda miss each other!" Gabriella giggled._

"_I knew I should've stayed there longer!" Troy said as he wrapped his arms around her._

"_We still met didn't we? I love the ribbons by the way! Probably took you some time." Gabriella complimented._

"_Trust me! Its all worth it!" Troy said as their lips met._

**End of Recap**

They pulled away slowly with huge grins on their faces.  
"Wanna head back now?" Troy asked softly.

"Ok." She replied as she took his hand and they walked back to where the party was.

Everyone was dancing and Gabriella couldn't help but smile. This was really the best birthday she'd ever had.

"Hey Troy!" A familiar guy came up.

"Alex?!" Troy and Gabriella exclaimed, exactly the same time.

"Aww you guys missed me." Alex smiled as Troy and Gabriella wrinkled their noses in disgust.

"I didn't remember inviting you." Troy said, chuckling.

"Because you didn't! Dad called me." Alex said, punching Troy on the arm slightly.

"Oh right." Troy said sheepishly.

"Happy Birthday Gabriella!" Alex greeted as he gave Gabriella a hug. The hug was a little bit too long that Troy got annoyed with Alex.

"You can let go off my girlfriend now Alex." Troy said, pulling Alex away. Gabriella couldn't help but laugh at the scenario.

"Don't worry Troy. You're the only one for me!" Gabriella said, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Troy chill! I have my own girlfriend!" Alex said.

"Who?" Troy and Gabriella asked in unison.

"Hi guys!" A familiar girl said happily, as Alex wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Mia?!" The couple asked, absolutely shocked.

"Yeah. Happy Birthday Gabriella!" Mia greeted happily.

"Thanks." Gabriella replied.

Gabriella and Troy headed to where their friends where sitting.

"Happy Birthday Gabi!" The whole gang shouted for the second time.

"Thank you so much guys!" Gabriella replied as they all did a group hug. They sat down and just relaxed for a moment. Suddenly, someone unexpected approached them.

"Mom??!!!" Gabriella exclaimed, absolutely shocked.

"Happy Birthday Gabi!" Carla said, as the mother and daughter hugged happily.

"I can't believe you're here!" Gabriella said, happily.

"Would I miss my little girl's Sweet 16?" Carla smiled. Troy on the other hand was so nervous that he felt like he was gonna faint.

"Hi Aunty." He greeted nervously.

"Troy! How are you?" Carla said, giving Troy a hug.

"I'm wonderful, thanks. You?" Troy asked, finally getting comfortable.

"I'll live." Carla laughed.

"So mom, you're okay with this?" Gabriella said hopefully, pointing at Troy and herself.

"Me and Jack worked everything out and its absolutely fine!" Carla said with a grin.

"Thank you so much mom!" Gabriella said as she threw herself on her mother while Troy just sighed in relief.

"_So many surprises today!" _Gabriella thought as she pulled away from Carla.

-------------------------------------

The party have died down and the only people left in the yacht was the whole gang. Soft music was playing in the background and the four couples except for Ryan, who was talking to someone on the phone, was swaying with the music.

"Did I mention that you look beautiful Gabi?" Troy said softly as Gabriella giggled.

"You're such an angel Troy." Gabriella whispered and laid her head comfortably on his shoulder.

"Did you find anyone when I left?" Gabriella asked hesitantly.

"No one that can replace you. I met this girl and she's really nice but there wasn't any connection. At all." Troy sighed as he told the truth.

"I'm nothing without you." He said as Gabriella smiled warmly, her eyes glittering.

"Trust me. I was a wreck without my devil." She giggled as Troy chuckled, shaking his head.

The song finished and the couples slowly pulled away from each other.

"Is it too late to sing one last song?" Gabriella suddenly requested. Troy smiled and shook his head.

"Its never too late Gabi." He said as Gabriella climbed on the stage.

"Mind joining me Troy?" She asked, giving her boyfriend her cutest face that no one could ever resist.

"How can I object." He muttered and followed Gabriella. The gang on the other hand sat at the nearest table and watched the couple curiously.

Gabriella took a deep breath as the music started playing.

**(Gabriella is **_italics _**and Troy is **underline. **Both of them is _bold and italics) _**

_I thought sometime alone  
was what we really needed  
you said this time would hurt more than it helps  
but I couldn't see that  
I thought it was the end  
of a beautiful story  
and so I left the one I loved at home to be alone_

Gabriella stared at Troy apologetically. She knew that she made the wrong decision when she left him alone. She wanted to make it up to him by singing how she really felt through the song.

_  
and I tried and found  
out this one thing is true  
that I'm nothing without you  
I know better now  
and I've had a change of heart_

Troy smiled and put the microphone in front of his mouth. He took Gabriella's hand in his and mentally swore that he would never let her go ever again.

_**I'd rather have bad times with you, than good times with someone else  
I'd rather be beside you in a storm, than safe and warm by myself  
I'd rather have hard times together, than to have it easy apart  
I'd rather have the one who holds my heart  
whoo-oo-oo-oo yeah**_

Gabriella and Troy couldn't take their eyes off each other that they didn't realised the gang was completely admiring them. Gabriella was so lost in Troy's ocean blue eyes that she felt like drowning in them.

And then I met someone  
and thought she could replace you  
we got a long just fine  
we wasted time because she was not you  
we had a lot of fun  
though we knew we were faking  
love was not impressed with our connection they were all lies, all lies  


Troy tightened his grip on Gabriella as he gazed at her teary brown eyes. Her eyes showed full of love and caring for him. That was the moment that Troy realised that he was not the miserable devil. He knew that he was just a regular boy that have an angel right beside him.

so I'm here cause I found this one thing is true  
that I'm nothing without you  
I know better now  
and I've had a change of heart  


Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi were silently crying already while the guys just handed them boxes of tissues which they gladly took.

"Mrs Darbus should make a play for this." Sharpay whispered as more tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Agree." Everyone said in unison.

**_I'd rather have bad times with you, than good times with someone else  
I'd rather be beside you in a storm, than safe and warm by myself  
I'd rather have hard times together, than to have it easy apart  
I'd rather have the one who holds my heart  
who holds my heart_**

Troy moved closer to her and smiled widely.

"_I would never let you go Gabriella." _He thought as he continued to admire the girl in front of him.

_I can't blame you if you turn away from me, like I've done you,  
I can only prove the things I say with time,_  
please be mine,

They got really into the song that they never wanted the moment to end.

_I'd rather have bad times with _(please be mine) _you,  
than good times with someone else _(I know)_  
I'd rather be beside you in a storm _(anytime),_  
than safe and warm by myself _(so sure baby)_  
I'd rather have hard times together,  
than to have it easy apart  
I'd rather have the one who holds my heart _(my heart)

**_I'd rather have the one who holds my heart  
I'd rather have the one who holds my heart  
whoooo... who holds my heart_**

They finished softly and slowly leaned in. Their lips clashed gently in a very tender movement. Gabriella automatically wrapped her arms around Troy's neck as Troy pulled her as close as possible. They continued to kiss for a couple of minutes until air was needed.

"Damn, I love you Gabi and I never get sick of saying that." Troy announced happily.

"I never get sick of hearing it. I love you too Troy and I'm so sorry for leaving you. I really am." Gabriella said sincerely.

"Just please don't ever leave me again. I'll die without you and I don't want to be sent to hell yet." Troy said, half serious and half joking.

"How about we fly to heaven?" She joked as they suddenly heard clapping from the audience.

"Wow! You guys are so meant to be!" Taylor said happily.

"I guess everything is back to normal." Chad proclaimed as the gang nodded.

"This is more than normal. Its perfect." Troy said as he gazed at Gabriella who was now blushing furiously.

The whole gang went at the rooftop of the yacht and admire the beautiful sky above them. Troy wrapped his arms tightly around Gabriella's stomach as she leaned her body on Troy's chest.

"I missed you so much Gabi." Troy whispered in her ear, seriously.

"You don't have any idea how much I missed you Troy." Gabriella said as she turned around and face Troy, hugging him tightly as if her life depended on him.

"Promise me you'll never leave me again?" Troy said hopefully.

"I promise Troy. I'd rather have hard times together than to have it easy apart." Gabriella giggled as Troy gave her a peck on the lips.

"_I'd rather have the one who holds my heart." _They sang together as their lips met again. Real fireworks exploded in front of the yacht as the whole gang stared at it in amazement. They have never seen such a beautiful site in their entire life.

_Destiny really had its way to bring back Troy and Gabriella and to make an Angel and Devil together…_

**The End!**

**----------------------------------------------**

SniffSniff I'm really sad that this story is finished! I loved all of your reviews and I really hope you like the ending. I made a new story called 'I Love My Next Door Neighbour' and I hope that you read that story too! I'm Australia so I used Australian spelling for some words like 'neighbour' lol.

The song is called **'I'd Rather' **by Luther Vandross, originally. Jasmine Trias also sang this song. Please review.


End file.
